the disappearance of 'the book of life'
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: band vocaloid berusaha mencari pencuri book of life. tanpa buku itu,dunia berantakan. Lui mantan polisi yg membantu mereka malah membuat Len cemburu karena Rin sepertinya menyukai Lui. Miku gadis pintar yg mengejar2 cinta baKaito? just RnR pls
1. where is the sun?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, MUNGKIN disini akan muncul beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

(A/N : minna-san~! Glori's come back! Senangnya bisa terbebas dari UN yang menyebalkan pake banget itu (xD)! Doain deh mudah mudahan lulus, amiin~ Um, by the way cerita ini sih terinspirasi dari game di nds nya glori haha~ nama game nya apa tuh.. um.. apa ya? Itu.. OH! 'drawn to live'! yang banyak rapo nya itu~ unyu unyu deh~ glori paling suka sama yang namanya jowee~ lucuu~ ya udah deh langsung aja bacaaa~

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

**-in crypton high school-**

"fuaaah~" Rin menguap dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di mejanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalo dia masih sangat mengantuk

"Rin, bersemangatlah. Jangan seperti ini. Ini minggu terakhir kita belajar loh, bentar lagi kan mau UN" Miku yang duduk di sebelah Rin menyemangati Rin

"aaku ngantuk sekaaaali. Kenapa harus sepagi ini sih sekolah nya Mik!" Rin ngomel ngomel sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada tas yang di simpannya di atas mejanya

"ah ga pagi pagi amat kok, kita kan cuma datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam sekolah biasanya, Rin" Miku tersenyum penuh semangat pada Rin yang sedang tak bersemangat itu

"satu jam itu lumayan untuk tidur, tau!" Rin masih terus menyalahkan Miku yang telah mengajak—um.. memaksanya untuk datang lebih awal dari biasanya

"hehehe iya iya.. ya udah kamu tidur dulu aja Rin, ini masih jam… um.. jam kelas mati ya?" Miku melihat jam dinding yang terletak di dinding belakang kelas

"hm.. pantes bau bangke"

"jam kalo mati ga bakal bau bangke kali, Rin. Hm.. Ya, kalo liat dari langit sih masih gelap begini kira kira masih jam 6an? Aneh deh, kita tadi berangkat jam 6, perjalanan ke sini kan 15 menitan, tadi kita di kantin makan sekitar 20 menitan, kenapa mesih gelap ya? Harusnya kan kalo jam setengah 7 udah agak terang" Miku mengamati langit dari jendela kelas

BRAK!

"woi bangun! bangun!" seseorang memukul meja Rin dengan keras membuat Rin terbangun

PLAK!

"Mikuuu!" Rin langsung memukul Miku

"ittai~ Rin! Apaan sih!" Miku hanya mengelus tangannya yang baru di pukul Rin itu

"kamu yang apa apaan! Ngapain mukul meja aku kayak gitu! Ganggu orang tidur tau!"

"siapa yang mukul meja lu, cempreng! Bukan gua!" Miku mulai ganas

"kalo bukan lu siapa lagi!"

"si shota tuh! Dia ngumpet di belakang kursi lu!"

"Miku! Jangan di kasih tau ih" Len pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"gara gara lu gua jadi kena pukul nih" Miku cemberut

"ne? kok lu udah ada di sini sih? Ini.. ini masih jam 6an kan Mik?" Rin heran ngeliat Len yang udah ada di kelas

"jam 6, matamu! Ini jam udah jam 7 kurang 20 hei" Len menunjukkan jam tangannya

"hah? 7 kurang? Ta-tapi.. tapi.." Miku bingung

"Miku, lu mau bohongin gue ya? Katanya tadi masih jam 6?"

"tapi, tapi Rin, Len, liat deh, langitnya, langitnya masih gelap kok, kayak masih jam 6. Makanya aku kira ini masih jam 6" Miku menunjuk keluar jendela

"hm.. iya yah aneh juga.." Kaito tiba tiba muncul tepat di belakang Miku

"GYAA! Ka-Kait—baKaito! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini!" Miku langsung loncat kaget dan menjauh dari Kaito dengan muka yang memerah

"huh? Sejak.. 6 menit yang lalu kurasa?"

"ohayoou~ vocaloid~" Teto memasuki kelas dengan riangnya

(kalian tanya kenapa Teto bilang 'ohayou vocaloid'? itu karena Miku Kaito Rin dan Len itu personil sebuah band terkenal yang bernama vocaloid. Dan Teto tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Disini dia hanya sebagai teman sekelasnya saja)

"ohayou Teto~" sapa Miku balik dengan senyum manisnya

"hari ini langitnya gelap banget yah? Aku kira masih jam 5 loh" Teto jbjb

"iya, mungkin matahari juga masih mengantuk, jadi masih tidur di tempatnya" ucap Rin yang masih setengah ngantuk

"emangnya mataharinya pemalas kayak kamu, Rin?" Len menyindir Rin

TENG TENG

Singkat cerita kelaspun mulai penuh, Luka sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas

"anak anak, ada berita buruk.." ucap Luka sensei

Seisi kelaspun hening menunggu berita buruk apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Luka sensei

"the book of life, hampir tercuri oleh seseorang, untunglah polisi berhasil mencegahnya, tapi.."

Seisi kelas masih hening menunggu kelanjutannya

"tapi, bagian benda langit menghilang dari the book of life, itu sebabnya langit hari ini gelap sekali tak terlihat sedikit pun cahaya matahari. Mungkin.. pencuri itu telah mengambil bagian benda langit dan entah apa yang dia lakukan pada lembaran matahari sampai matahari hari ini tak muncul sedikitpun.."

Seisi kelas hening sampai salah satu anak bertanya

"ja-jadi.. matahari tak akan ada lagi?"

"mungkin begitu. pencuri itu tak meninggalkan jejak.. polisi kesulitan untuk mencarinya, jika tak terlacak keberadaan pencuri itu.. matahari tak bisa kembali lagi.."

Seisi kelas pun hening

"jadi.. hari ini kalian di liburkan.."

Seisi kelas hening sampai ada yang bertanya

"um.. jadi, kita pulang sekarang, sensei?"

"iya.."

"wah! Itu sih, bukan berita buruk! Ini berita luar biasa! Hahahaha" Rin teriak dengan senang

"ayo pulaaang!"

Seisi kelas pun berhamburan keluar

"Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito tunggu!" Luka sensei menghentikan mereka yang akan pulang

"apa lagi sensei?" Rin dengan malasnya memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Luka-sensei

"ini.. mungkin akan ada efeknya untuk kalian.."

"efek? Apanya sensei?" Kaito bingung

"lembaran musik juga menghilang dari book of life, jika lembaran itu tak di temukan.. tak akan ada lagi music di dunia ini"

!

"APAAA?"

"j-jadi.. kita tak akan bisa menyanyi lagi?" Miku histeris

"kalau lembaran music itu di temukan, dan di satukan lagi dengan the book of life, music akan ada lagi" jelas Luka sensei

"ooh~ ayolaah~ tak ada music bukan berarti tak ada kehidupan kan?" tanya Kaito

"heloo~ baKaito~ no music its mean no life to me!" Rin protes

"dan lagi kalo ga ada music itu artinya kita tak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi baKaito" Len protes

"okay, so, kita harus ngapain sekarang! Ngelacak keberadaan pencurinya? Ngerebut lagi lembaran music itu dan menyatukannya lagi dengan the book of life, agar kita bisa bernyanyi lagi dan agar di dunia ini tetap ada music, gitu HA? No way" Kaito tanpa sengaja memberikan ide pada mereka

"Kaito pintaar!" untuk pertama kalinya Rin memuji Kaito

"ide bagus Kaito! Kita akan mencari pencuri itu!" ucap Len dengan semangat

"un.. entahlah.. aku kurang yakin.." Miku bingung

"heh? Loh? Ini.. seriusan mau beneran nyari?" tanya Kaito

"terimakasih untuk informasinya Luka-sensei! Jaa~" Rin dan yang lainnya pun pergi meninggalkan kelas

**-on the way to home-**

"hei hei hei! Kalian ini serius mau nyari pencurinya nih?" tanya Kaito

"iyalaah, gua ga bisa banget kalo ga ada music" ucap Rin

"tapi.. gimana cara nyari nya coba? Gimana kalo pencurinya itu bukan orang sembarangan, melainkan orang yang sangat berbahaya?"

"baKaito, stop nakut nakutin kita! Pokonya keputusan kita udah bulat, kita akan berusaha mencari pencuri itu!" ucap Len

"iya.. aku juga setuju, kalo kita ga bisa menyanyi lagi, itu awkward banget! Tapi cari dimana yah?" Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakkan dengan seseorang

"aduh!"

"eh? hati hati dong kalo jalan!" Rin membantu Miku untuk berdiri

"maaf" ucap orang yang menabrak Miku itu, lalu dia pun membereskan kertas kertasnya yang berhamburan

"loh? Kertas apa ini? M-A-T-A-H-A—" Kaito sedang mengeja judul kertas itu tapi orang itu langsung merebut kertasnya

"heh! Gasopan sekali kau! Baca baca kertas orang! Dasar baka" orang itu pun pergi

"HEH! DASAR, SIAPA LU! NGEJEK NGEJEK GUA SEENAKNYA!" Kaito emosi

"udah udah sabar.. lagipula bapa itu benar kok haha" Rin tertawa

"t-tadi.. judul kertas itu apa Kai?" tanya Len

"um.. M-A-T-A-H-A-R?" Kaito mengingatingat

"apa mungkin itu lembaran matahari yang hilang dari book of life?"

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **chapter 1 selesai deh ^^ minta pendapatnya boleh dong readers? Review please? Glori akan lanjut cerita ini secepatnya kok. Kalo banyak review, paling telat rabu lanjut lagi deh! RnR minna-san :D)


	2. kertas pengganti lembar matahari?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat semua saran, pujian, dan kritikannya. Glori akan perbaiki lagi.

.

Bales review ya :

**Ryu kago **: arigatou udah mau baca, makasih juga buat pujiannya. ^^ typo ada loh di bagian yang Miku ngomong waktu itu hehehe -_-v keep reading ya :)

**Chaos seth **: arigatou udah mau baca, wah benar benar di flame yah ternyata ckck. Yaudah deh, ga apa apa sih emang di bolehin, tapi, kalo boleh tau, apanya yang kurang ya?

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"t-tadi.. judul kertas itu apa Kai?" tanya Len

"um.. M-A-T-A-H-A-R?" Kaito mengingatingat

"apa mungkin itu lembaran matahari yang hilang dari book of life?"

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Len

"ah? Masa sih?" Rin tidak yakin

"Len, bisa aja itu kan Cuma kertas biasa yang judulnya matahari. Bisa aja itu tugas sekolahnya, artikel yang berjudul matahari atau apalah itu" jelas Miku

"hm.. tapi kalo b—"

"udalah Len, jangan percaya gitu aja. Lebih jelas lagi kalo kita tanya ke kantor polisi, dimana mereka terakhir melihat pencuri itu, kan?" usul Rin

"iya, ayo ke sana" Miku dan Rin jalan duluan

"eh? kalo bener gimana?" Len mengikuti

"loh? Ini beneran mau nyari?" Kaito menyusul

**-police office-**

"untuk apa kalian menanyakan hal itu?" tanya polisi itu

"kami dengar kalo pencuri itu berhasil mengambil bagian 'benda langit' dan lembar 'music' dari 'book of life'?"

"ya, benar. Lalu untuk apa kalian bertanya soal masalah ini?"

"apa kalo lembar 'musik' hilang dari 'book of life', music tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini?"

"ya, jika ada bagian yang hilang dari 'book of life' itu, bagian yang hilang itu juga akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

"itu artinya kita akan terus hidup seperti ini? Tanpa matahari dan tanpa music?"

"tidak. Tentu tidak. Kami para polisi akan berusaha untuk menemukan pencuri itu, dan mengembalikan matahari dan music ke dunia ini"

"biar kami bantu pa!"

"kalian? Mau bantu? Bisa bantu apa kalian?"

"kami mohon, jika tidak ada lagi music di dunia ini, bagaimana kami bisa menyanyi? Tanpa bernyanyi kami tidak punya penghasilan"

"kalian memang band terkenal, tapi percayalah pada kami, polisi akan segera memberantas masalah ini"

Para vocaloid pun keluar dari kantor polisi itu

"polisi itu tak mau memberitahu sama sekali, huh! Menyebalkan!" Rin ngomel ngomel

"memberitahu apa?" tanya seseorang pada Rin

"eh? kamu siapa yah?" Rin menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya

"perkenalkan, namaku Lui, mantan polisi disini" Lui menjabat tangan Rin erat

"ah.. kami—" wajah Rin memerah

"kalian para vocaloid itu kan? Aku tau"

"oh ha-ha?"

Len hanya cemberut ngeliat mereka berdua

"polisi? Umurmu kelihatannya sama dengan kami, kok sudah jadi mantan polisi?" tanya Kaito

"ya, ayahku yang waktu itu mengangkatku menjadi polisi disini, tapi sudah tidak lagi"

"kenapa kamu di keluark—" Miku yang ingin bertanya dipotong oleh Lui

"oh ya, ada apa kalian kemari?"

"kami ingin mencari tahu tentang pencuri 'book of life' itu. Tapi para polisi itu tak mau memberitahu kami" jelas Len

"apa kamu tau soal pencuri itu?" tanya Miku

"hm.. aku.. kurasa aku tahu"

'jawabannya ga yakin begitu' pikir Kaito

" 'kurasa'? kok ga yakin gitu sih?" tanya Kaito

"eh.. um.. mungkin aku bisa bantu, terakhir aku lihat pencuri itu ada di rumah kepala suku matahari"

"rumah kepala suku matahari? Dimana tuh?"

"ayo aku antar kesana"

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah kepala suku matahari

Sesampainya disana

"nah ini rumahnya" Lui menunjuk ke salah satu rumah

"oh ini ya.. ayo kit—"

Belum berapa menit mereka di sana, mereka langsung di serbu oleh orang orang di komplek itu

"kyaa! Vocaloid!"

"minta tanda tangaaann!"

"Mikuu Rinn Lenn Kaitoo!"

"fotooo!"

"aduh? Permisi.. kami ada urusan sebentar?" Miku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan fans fans mereka itu

"maaf yah.. permisi" Len berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu

"aduh misi dong? Gua lindes juga nih, kalo ga pada minggir" Rin mulai kesel

"misi misi~! Yang ngasih jalan, Kaito kasih ice cream~!" teriak Kaito

Kerumunan itupun memberikan jalan pada para vocaloid karena kepengen ice cream

Tok tok

"permisi pak kepala suku"

Tok tok

"permisi?"

Tok tok

Belum ada juga yang membukakan pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"bapa kepala suku!" teriak Kaito dengan nada orang papua

Akhirnya pintu pun dibuka

"ada opo?" tanya orang yang membukakan pintu

"loh? Kok ngomong jawa sih? Salah orang ya?" Rin bingung

"eh, maaf ada bapak kepala nya?" tanya Miku dengan ramahnya

"aku yo wedi"

Para vocaloid itu melongo ga ngerti dengan bahasa yang di ucapkan orang itu

"bapa, bapa kepala suku nya?" tanya Miku

"iyo. Nama aku yo wedi" jawabnya

"hah? Bapak kepala sukunya wong jowo?" tanya Rin

"henteu, abdi mah urang sunda" jawabnya

Para vocaloid melongo lagi ngeliat si bapak kepala itu ganti bahasa

"ah, suuuudaah bapa orang apa itu ga pentiing, yang penting kita mau nanya disini" jawab Kaito dengan nada salah satu iklan di tv

"what's up?" tanyanya

"weis gaul"

"apa benar pa, pencuri dari 'book of life' itu pernah kemari?" tanya Miku

"iya, pencuri itu mengambil lembar matahari dari ku!"

"lalu, sekarang apa bapa tau kemana pencuri itu pergi?"

"ya engga laaah, tapi pencuri itu meninggalkan ini" bapak itu menunjukkan selembar kertas pada para vocaloid dan Lui

"kertas apa ini?" tanya Len

"entah lah, tapi di surat ini dia bilang kalo kertas ini dia berikan pada kita untuk menggantikan lembar matahari yang di curinya"

Para vocaloid dan Lui pun membaca surat itu

**Kertas ini ku berikan sebagai pengganti dari lembar matahari yang ku curi, masukkan kertas ini kedalam book of life, matahari baru akan muncul. Selamat mencoba**

**_Cricket**

"nama pencurinya Cricket? Kayak bunyi jangkrik ya?" protes Kaito

"jangan perhatikan namanya baKaito, perhatikan kertas dari pencurinya itu, kertas ini berjudul 'matahari', tanpa ada gambar matahari nya. Mungkin kita bisa coba dulu" usul Len

"iya, ayo"

"eh Kaito ice cream nya manaa?" tanya salah satu dari kerumunan itu

"eh? uh.. ga jadi ah hahaha" Kaito pun lari

Para vocaloid dan Lui pun kembali ke kantor polisi

Miku memberikan surat dan kertas dari pencuri yang bernama Cricket itu pada polisi. Polisi itu membaca suratnya

"dari mana kalian dapat ini?"

"itu mudah" Kaito memetik jari

"kami dapat bantuan dari Lui, mantan polisi disini" jawab Miku dengan ramahnya

"Lui? Sebaiknya kalian berhati hati dengannya, jangan mudah percaya dengan kebaikkannya"

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya

'apa maksudnya itu?' pikir Rin

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **chapter 2 selesai juga hehehe. Okay, chapter 3 will update soon kalo banyak review ^^v dan, boleh minta pendapatnya dong, readers? Review please~ :D**)**


	3. who is Lui?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay

.

Bales review ya :

**Ryu kago **: ehehe, iya kalo di certain duluan gak rame dong :p baca aja ya ^^ um, thanks juga udah nge-fave :D

**Chaos seth **: chaos-san makasih juga udah nge-fave :)

**Rilliane : **arigatou udah mau baca, makasih juga buat semangatnya ^^ hehe. Kaka? Kamu kelas berapa? :)

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"kami dapat bantuan dari Lui, mantan polisi disini" jawab Miku dengan ramahnya

"Lui? Sebaiknya kalian berhati hati dengannya, jangan mudah percaya dengan kebaikkannya"

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya

'apa maksudnya itu?' pikir Rin

"a-apa maksudnya?" Rin bingung

"sudahlah, ayo kita coba satukan kertas ini ke dalam book of life" polisi itu berjalan di ikuti oleh para vocaloid

Mereka melewati banyak lorong yang di jaga ketat oleh para penjaga.

Sesampainya di tempat penyimpanan book of life itu, polisi itu langsung membuka bukunya di halaman tertentu dan memasukan kertas itu ke dalamnya. Setelah kertas itu di masukkan ke dalam buku itu, langit langsung menjadi cerah. Dan sinar kembali muncul dari langit. Matahari bersinar lagi.

"waw, ajaib.. ku kira kertas ini tak bisa menggantikan kertas aslinya" Kaito kagum melihat matahari bersinar kembali

"terimakasih Kami-sama masih mengijinkan matahari bersinar lagi meski lembar yang asli telah diganti dengan yang palsu. Terimakasih juga untuk pertolongan kalian, aku tak menyangka kalau kalian bisa membantu kami seperti ini" polisi itu membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih pada para vocaloid

"sama sama pa" Miku membungkukkan badannya

"tapi apa maksudnya ya? Mencuri lembar yang asli dan menggantinya dengan lembar yang ini?" tanya Rin

"entahlah, tapi matahari nya sama dengan yang asli, tak ada bedanya"

"oh ya, soal Lui—" Miku yang ingin menanyakan lebih teliti tentang Lui di potong oleh polisi itu

"Lui itu bukan urusan kalian, yang penting kalian hati hati saja dengannya" polisi itu kelihatannya tak mau memberitahukan sama sekali soal masalah ini

"hm.. ya, baiklah" Miku nyerah

"um.. senang bisa membantu" ucap Len

Para vocaloid pun keluar dari kantor polisi itu dan bertemu dengan Lui

"bagaimana? Kalian berhasil ya? Sekarang matahari sudah bersinar lagi! Baguslah! Maaf aku tak bisa menemani kalian masuk, karena kalau aku ikut, pasti mereka akan langsung mengusirku" ucap Lui

Mereka semua terdiam sampai Miku bertanya

"… Lui.. sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kamu di berehentikan dari kepolisian?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba

Lui tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Miku dan bingung ingin menjawab apa

"k-kenapa tiba tiba..?"

"sudahlah, jawab saja Lui. Kan Cuma ditanya gitu aja, ga usah gugup" ucap Kaito

"uh.. ya.. itu.. karena, karena aku gagal menjalankan tugas waktu itu.. ha-ha-ha.. aku memang agak baka" Lui tertawa garing

Mereka semua terdiam sampai Kaito bicara

"sama! Hanya saja mereka menyebutku kalo aku sudah baka stadium 3" Kaito terlihat bangga dengan gelar bakanya itu

Rin dan Miku sweatdrop

"emang segitunya ya? Sampai di pecat dan ga boleh lagi ke kantor ini?" tanya Len

"uh.." Lui tampak grogi

"apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Pertanyaan Len yang satu ini sukses membuat Lui jadi keringet dingin

"Len!" Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini dia angkat bicara

"Jangan nuduh orang yang ngga ngga dong!" Rin membela Lui

"aku kan cuma nanya bukan nuduh, kamu biasa aja dong ngomongnya Rin, segitunya banget ngebela Lui" Len cemburu

"Lui-kun, jangan di ambil hati ya, Len orangnya emang menyebalkan pake banget, aku yakin kok kamu ga seperti yang dibilang Len, aku percaya sama Lui kok" Rin tersenyum manis sekali pada Lui membuat Lui blushing

"eh? L-Len!" Kaito memanggil Len yang sedang berlari pergi

"loh? Len mau kemana?" tanya Miku yang heran melihat Len tiba tiba pergi

"gatau, aku pergi dulu ya!" Kaito menyusul Len

"eh, K-Kai—baKaito!" panggil Miku

"Kaito mau kemana?" tanya Rin

"entahlah.. sepertinya dia mau menyusul Len" Miku terlihat sedih

"Miku jangan sedih gitu dong, ntar juga si baka nya balik lagi kok" goda Rin

"s-siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan dia" muka Miku pun mulai memerah

"hah? Mengkhawatirkan? Siapa yang bilang gitu? Ow~ atau jangan jangan Miku memang mengkhawatirkan baKaito ya~? Ciee~" Rin mulai mengejek Miku

"ish! Rin! Apa apaan sih kau ini! Malu tau! Ada Lui" Miku membisikkan kata kata yang terakhir karena takut terdengar oleh Lui

"hahaha iya iya.." Rin pun berhenti mengejek Miku

"um.. Rin..-san?" Lui tampak ragu ragu memanggil Rin dengan nama depannya

"ya? Panggil Rin aja ga apa apa kok"

"um.. Rin-chan.. etto.." Lui tampak gugup

"kenapa Lui-kun?" Rin bingung melihat Lui yang tergagap gagap seperti itu

'apa Lui mau nembak Rin ya? Ckckck yang bener aja, baru ketemu loh' pikir Miku

"ehm~ Lui-san mau ngomong berdua sama Rin aja ya? Yaudah deh, Miku cabut dulu ya bubye~" Miku pun pergi

"ha? Eh.. Miku!" Rin memanggil Miku tapi Miku tetap saja pergi

'aduh.. si Miku itu apaan sih..' pikir Rin

**Meanwhile**

Len sedang duduk sendirian di tepi sungai

'kenapa sih aku ini! Kenapa aku ga suka setiap liat Rin deket deket sama cowo lain? Apalagi tadi, dia lebih milih Lui yang baru di kenalnya daripada aku temannya sejak kecil. Apa jangan jangan aku.. ah, ga mungkin aku suka sama Rin' pikir Len

"Len?" Kaito melihat Len dari belakang

"Len nya ga ada" ucap Len

"bohong, terus itu siapa yang ngomong?"

"Len"

Kaito Cuma pasang wajah (-_-) dan duduk di sebelah Len

"Len, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang kini terlihat sudah tidak bercanda lagi

"gatau Kai, pengen jauh jauh dari mereka aja"

" 'mereka'?" Kaito bingung

"e-eh! bukan, bukan Rin!"

"ooh~ I see~ kamu cemburu ya ngeliat Rin sama Lui? Ayo ngaku~" Kaito mulai jail

"ng-ngga!"

"bohong! Mukanya merah gitu ciee~ kamu suka sama Rin ya? Ya ya yaa?"

Deg

Seketika muka Len langsung memerah

"aw aw aw iya! Ketauwan deh~ ahahaha!"

"ii! baKaito!" Len nendang Kaito hingga tercebur ke sungai dan meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di situ

"LEEEENNN!" Kaito yang mau mengejar Len berhenti karena ngeliat sesuatu dalam sungai itu

"eh? sobekan kertas? Aneh, udah di dalam air tapi sobekan sobekan kertas ini tidak basah" Kaito mengambil sobekan sobekan kertas itu dan mengamatinya

"kertas apa ya ini? Aku bawa pulang ah~ siapa tau ini adalah peta menuju harta karun~" Kaito mulai ngeyel

Tanpa di sadari Kaito, sedari tadi ada yang mengamatinya dengan memberi tatapan yang ga enak dan menusuk

Sementara itu, Len sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tiba tiba hapenya berbunyi menandakan ada telepon yang masuk

"private number? Siapa yah?" Len pun mengangkat telponnya

"moshimoshi?" sapa Len

"ku lihat matahari yang baru sudah bersinar lagi, terimakasih sudah membantuku untuk mengganti matahari yang asli itu dengan matahari buatanku" ucap orang yang menelpon Len

"e-eh? siapa ini?"

"kau tak perlu tau, dan soal lembar music yang kalian incar itu.. sebaiknya kalian berhenti saja untuk mencarinya. Atau kalian akan tau akibatnya bila ikut campur dalam urusan ku" orang itupun menutup teleponnya

"e-eh? halo? Sudah di putus ya? Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Dapat darimana nomerku? Apa orang itu.. Cricket?"

**-rumah Kaito-**

Sesampainya di rumah, Kaito langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya(di kursinya maksudnya, bukan di mejanya)

"ah.. sebaiknya aku satukan lagi saja sobekan sobekan ini" Kaito pun menyatukan kembali sobekan sobekan kertas itu

Setelah beberapa waktu dan akhirnya sobekan itu selesai di satukan

"eh? kertas ini.. kertas ini ternyata.." Kaito kaget melihatnya

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **selesai juga chapter 3 :D pegel ih, pulang sekolah langsung lanjut fic aja ahaha. Ada yang bisa nebak ga? Lui mau ngomong apa sama Rin? Siapa yang nelpon Len? Kertas apa yang di temuin sama Kaito di sungai itu? Hm, minta pendapatnya lagi ya readers ^^ Review please~ keep reading yaa)


	4. lembar awan dan api hilang?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay

.

Bales review ya :

**Ryu kago **: ehehe, makasih~ :D glori coba perbaiki ya ^^

**Sharon f n : **gatau deh hehehe.. baca aja :P kalo bener tebakannya, ntar di kasih ice cream~~ (awas bohong)

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"ah.. sebaiknya aku satukan lagi saja sobekan sobekan ini" Kaito pun menyatukan kembali sobekan sobekan kertas itu

Setelah beberapa waktu dan akhirnya sobekan itu selesai di satukan

"eh? kertas ini.. kertas ini ternyata.." Kaito kaget melihatnya

"kertas ini ternyata tak berguna, huh! Ini sama dengan kertas yang di bawa oleh orang yang menabrak Miku waktu itu. Hmph bukan harta karun" Kaito pun mengabaikan kertas yang di temukannya itu

**-keesokan harinya di crypton junior high school-**

Berita tentang band vocaloid yang menemukkan kertas pengganti lembar matahari yang asli sudah menyebar

"wah~ vocaloid!" murid murid di situ langsung menghampiri vocaloid

"ku dengar kalian yang menemukan kertas pengganti lembar matahari itu ya? Kereeeen" ucap salah satu anak

"hehehe gitu deh" Rin cengengesan

"ah.. biasa aja kok hehe" Miku rendah hati

"Kaito gitu looooh" ucap Kaito dengan sombongnya

"kyaa~ Kaito~~! Kita makin cinta~!" fansgirl Kaito teriak teriak histeris

Miku hanya cemberut saja ngeliat Kaito di kerumuni banyak cewe cewe gitu

"tapi, jadinya kita harus sekolah lagi deh, belajar lagi, PR lagi, huh~" ucap Rin yang jadi tak semangat

"iya yah.. UN nya jadi dong" ucap salah satu anak yang kepengaruh sama omongan Rin

"iya yahhh.." akhirnya mereka semua terpengaruh dan jadi tak semangat

Anak anak semua berebut tempat untuk pundung di pojokkan

Saat Luka-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop ngeliatin anak anak didiknya yang IQ nya jongkok tengkurep guling guling nonggeng

"eh? kok?"

'ini pada kenapa sih?' pikir Luka-sensei

**-saat jam istirahat-**

Seperti biasanya Miku, Rin, Len, dan Kaito duduk bersama di meja kantin. Tapi suasananya berbeda dari biasanya, kini mereka hanya diam, biasanya yang paling heboh

Miku hanya memandangi roti neginya. Sepertinya dia masih galau tentang Kaito yang sepertinya tak menganggap dirinya sepenting dia menggap Kaito

Rin sendiri yang biasanya paling heboh kini dia hanya terdiam, galau sambil terus menatap layar hape nya

'Rin kenapa yah? Tumben tumbennya dia ga ngomong. Oh ya, si Lui ngomong apa ya ke dia kemarin?' pikir Miku

Sedangkan Kaito seperti biasanya asik dengan ice creamnya dan tak memperdulikan apa yang di sekitarnya

Kaito pun ngelirik ke arah Len, dilihatnya Len hanya diam melihat jus pisangnya sambil ngudek ngudek jus nya

'si Len masih galau soal Rin?' pikir Kaito

"hey Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku

"ah? Ng..ngga" jawab Rin yang sepertinya baru kembali dari alam mana itu

"kayak yang lagi galau. Oh ya, si Lui ngomong apa tuh kemaren?" tanya Miku

"uh.. Dia.."

FRUUUTT!

"uhuk! uhuk!" Len yang kaget mendengar ucapan Miku tanpa sengaja menyemburkan jus yang di minumnya ke wajah Kaito

"eh? Len? Kenapa?" Miku khawatir

"Lennn!" Kaito kesel karena kini wajahnya di penuhi jus pisang

"eh? Kaito, ayo sini aku bersihin" Miku mendekati Kaito lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan

"Len kamu kenapa?" tanya Rin

"ga apa apa" jawab Len singkat

"bener?"

"hm" jawab Len sekenanya

"mukanya kusut gitu, belom setrika ya?" tanya Rin

"emang kalo muka kusut di setrika ya?" tanya Kaito

"ya engga lah Kaito" jawab Miku yang kini mengelap Kaito dengan lap basah

"kemarin ada yang telpon aku" ucap Len

"siapa? Ciee~" Kaito mulai jail

PLAK!

"orang itu bilang, sebaiknya kita berhenti mencari lembar music itu. Atau, kita akan tau akibatnya karena telah ikut campur dalam urusannya"

"hah? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Miku

"ga tau"

"siapa yang nelpon? Apa itu si pencuri? Cric? Cirk? Cikr? Siapa sih namanya?" tanya Rin

"Cricket" Miku hanya pasang wajah (-_-)

"oh ya! Cirkcet!" ucap Rin

'masih aja salah nyebut' pikir Miku

"apa pencuri lembar music dan pencuri lembar matahari itu satu orang ya?" tanya Kaito

"entahlah.."

Tiba tiba hape Miku berbunyi menandakan adanya telpon masuk

"moshimoshi?" sapa Miku

"vocaloid, tolong datang ke kantor kami segera!" ucap orang yang menelpon Miku(polisi)

Setelah mereka ijin ke guru, mereka pun akhirnya segera menuju ke knator polisi

**-police office-**

"ada apa pa?" tanya Miku

"pencuri itu kini telah mengambil lembar awan dan api dari book of life"

"APAAA?"

"lalu? Hubungannya dengan kami apa?" tanya Kaito acuh tak acuh

"kami ingin meminta bantuan kalian" ucap polisi itu

"fufufu kita? bisa bantu apa yah kita?" Rin mengingat waktu polisi itu meremehkan mereka

"kami mohon, karena waktu itu kalian bisa menemukan surat dan kertas pengganti dari pencuri itu, siapa tau jika kalian membantu kami lagi dalam mencari lembar awan dan api ini kita bisa menangkap pencuri itu" polisi itu memohon

"kami akan bantu pa!" ucap Miku

"M-Miku! ?" Kaito kaget dengan ucapan Miku yang setuju untuk membantu

"tenang kami pasti akan bantu pa" ucap Len

"ta-tapi?" Rin terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Miku dan Len

"bagus! Terimakasih! Ini berkas berkas nya! Tolong di baca, dan jika ada perkembangan, tolong kabari ya" polisi itu memberikan berkas berkas pada Len

Singkat cerita, kini mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di sebuah saung dalam taman, sambil membaca baca berkas yang sudah di berikan oleh polisi itu pada mereka

"eh, kenapa kamu terima aja sih? Tujuan kita kan Cuma ingin mendapatkan lembar music aja? Kenapa harus nyari lembar awan dan api juga sekarang?" Kaito masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan mereka yang ingin membantu

"iya! Kita juga kan ga di bayar untuk ini" Rin juga tidak setuju

"Rin, kita harus menolong dengan ikhlas" ucap Miku dengan lembutnya

"siapa tau pencuri dari lembar awan dan api ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah mencuri lembar music, dengan begini kan kita jadi lebih mudah untuk menemukkannya" ucap Len sambil membuka buka berkas itu

"EH! ga mungkin!" Len kaget saat membuka salah satu halaman

Karena penasaran Rin, Miku, dan Kaito pun ikutan melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Len

Saat mereka melihatnya mereka juga terkejut

"i-ini… orang ini kan.. masa dia pencuri nya?" tanya Miku tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya

"orang ini.. ini kan orang yang.."

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **chapter 4 is update~ ^^ thanks for reading~ minta pendapatnya yo~~ review please! Update soon kalau review banyak)

.

.

Review! Or.. discontinue..

.

.

(eaa mulai ngamcem -_-v wkwkw)


	5. rumah Cricket?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay

.

Bales review :

**Ryu kago **: hm.. siapa ya? Kasih tau ga ya? Hehehe. Baca aja deh ^^

**Sharon f n : **hm? Ice cream nya Ga jadi ah.. ehehe -_-v

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"EH! ga mungkin!" Len kaget saat membuka salah satu halaman

Karena penasaran Rin, Miku, dan Kaito pun ikutan melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Len

Saat mereka melihatnya mereka juga terkejut

"i-ini… orang ini kan.. masa dia pencuri nya?" tanya Miku tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya

"orang ini.. ini kan orang yang.."

"ini orang yang waktu itu menabrak ku!"

"aah~ kenapa kita harus mencari lembar awan itu sih" Kaito masih ga setuju

"uhh.. panass.. mungkin sekarang aku tau kenapa kita harus mendapatkan lembar awan itu. Tanpa awan, sinar matahari jadi tak ada yang menghalangi sehingga terasa sangat panass.. apa kau mau semua ice cream mu meleleh karena ini baKaito?" Rin mulai setuju

"t-tidak! Jangan ice cream ku!"

"kalo gitu, ayo kita ke tempat dimana kita bertemu dengan orang itu waktu itu!" ajak Len yang di sertai anggukan dari mereka

Sesampainya di tempat itu para vocaloid pun menunggu orang itu lewat jalan itu lagi. Tapi sudah berjam jam orang yang mereka tunggu tak datang datang juga

"hari mulai gelap.. sampai kapan kita harus menunggunya di sini?" Miku khawatir karena langit sudah semakin gelap dan jalan di gang itu sudah mulai sepi

"sampai kita menangkap orang itu" ucap Kaito yang kini terlihat bersemangat untuk mencari pencuri itu

"haa~h.. apa tak sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja?" tanya Miku

"loh? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya seseorang

Sontak yang di tanya pun menoleh ke arah yang bertanya

"eh Lui.. kami sedang.. um.. menunggu seseorang" ucap Rin

"kamu sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Len

Lui terlihat grogi dan bingung mau jawab apa

"eh.. uh.. aku hanya ingin ke rumah teman ku saja ha-ha-ha"

"um.. Lui, bisakah kau membantu kami lagi?" tanya Miku

"bantu? Apa?"

"apa kau melihat pencuri lembar awan ini?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukkan foto pencuri itu

"terakhir kami bertemu di tempat ini" ucap Miku

"eh! dia.." Lui tampak terkejut melihat foto itu

"kenapa Lui-kun?" Rin heran melihat ekspresi Lui yang segitunya

"eh.. um.. ngga. Aku bisa bantu. Aku tau tempat dia dimana, lewat sini!" Lui pun mulai berlari di ikuti yang lainnya

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang letaknya terpencil, jauh dari rumah rumah lainnya, dekat hutan.

"hosh.. hosh.. capee.." Kaito mulai manjanya

"keluar deh 'anak mami' nya" ejek Rin

"i-ini tempat apa?" tanya Miku yang terlihat ketakutan

"ini tempat orang yang kalian cari" ucap Lui

"kau tau sekali. tau darimana?" tanya Len

"eh.. um.. ya.. aku suka melihatnya disini.. he-he-he.. ayo cepat masuk! Biasanya jam segini tuh dia belum pulang" ucap Lui

'Lui tau rumahnya, dan sekarang tau jadwal kapan dia ada di rumah atau tidak? Aneh..' pikir Len

Mereka pun mengendap-endap mendekati rumah itu, dan mengintip di jendela, ternyata memang benar, rumahnya kosong.

"rumahnya kosong, ayo masuk!" ucap Kaito

"pintunya terkunci, gimana masuknya, baka!" Rin kesel

"kuncinya ada di bawah keset" Lui mengambil kunci yang ada di bawah keset itu

'sekarang dia tau tempat rahasia penyimpanan kunci rumah ini..' Len makin curiga

Lui memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kuncinya dan memutarnya, saat Lui memegang knop pintunya hendak membuka pintunya, tanpa sengaja Lui memegang tangan Rin yang sedang memegang knop pintu itu juga

"eh.. L-Lui.." wajah Rin memerah

"eh.. m-maaf Rin.. aku ga sengaja.." Lui blushing lalu melepaskan pegangannya

"cie~ pacarannya jangan disini dong. Di sini tempatnya nyeremin, ayo kita masuk aja" ucap Miku yang mulai takut dengan suasana di luar

"pacaran terus sih" Len pun masuk duluan diikuti yang lainnya

Di dalam rumah itu, cahaya sangat redup, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela saja

"a-aku takut.. kalian saja yang cari lembar itu, aku tunggu di sini saja" ucap Miku sambil memegang erat jaket yang di kenakan Kaito

"uh.. Kaito jagain Miku di sini ya! jaa" Rin pergi menyusul Lui di lantai dua sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Miku seolah berkata 'kesempatan nih, Mik!'

"eh.." Miku blushing mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Rin

"yah.. baiklah.. eh, Len tunggu!" Kaito menghentikan Len yang akan naik ke lantai dua

"apa?"

"jagain tuh cewe" bisik Kaito pada Len yang berniat untuk menjahili Len

"i-ih.. apaan sih.. kan udah gede, ngapain di jagain"

"apanya yang gede Len?" Kaito mulai meng-goda Len

"..hah? Ka-Kaito mesum!" muka Len mulai memerah

"loh? Mesum apaan? Udah sono jagain! Mereka berdua loh di atas, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan… hm.. gimana yah?" Kaito menjaili Len

"i-ih! Yang ada kamu di sini dua an aja sama Miku, hati hati Mik, kalau di suruh yang ngga ngga jangan mau!" Len pun pergi sete;ah menjahili Kaito dan membuat Miku blushing

Sesampainya di atas Len mencari Rin dan Lui

"mana sih mereka?"

Tiba tiba Len mendengar suara Rin dan Lui dari salah satu ruangan

"sepertinya dari sini suaranya.." Len mendekati salah satu ruangan yang tertutup itu

Terdengar suara Rin dan Lui yang sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu, Len pun berniat untuk mendengarkannya dulu

"m-muka mu.."

"muka aku kenapa?" tanya Rin

"manis.."

"m-muka mu juga.. tampan Lui-kun.."

JLEB

Len yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka itu hanya bisa nyesek dengernya

"sayang.. pasti Rin-chan sudah ada yang punya"

"eh.. b-belum kok.."

"belum?"

"belum.."

"kalau begitu, apa Rin-chan mau.."

'eh! si Lui mau nembak Rin? ! ini.. ini ga bisa di biarin! Aku harus masuk! S-sial! Pintunya di kunci! Gimana ini? Apa Rin mau nerima Lui ya?' Len putus asa

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **geez.. chapter ini sedikit gimana ya rasanya? ._. um.. gimana yah? Ah, udah deh, review ya jaa~)


	6. new friend

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay

.

Bales review :

**Ryu Kago **: hai Ryu-kun ^^ makasih masih mau review, hehehe iya ada typo ya haha. Glori benerin deh. Makasih. Keep reading ya~ xD

**Rein Yuujiro : **Rein-chaan! ^^ makasih udah mau baca dan review hehe. Makasih juga buat sarannya :D Glori coba ya. Keep reading ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"sayang.. pasti Rin-chan sudah ada yang punya"

"eh.. b-belum kok.."

"belum?"

"belum.."

"kalau begitu, apa Rin-chan mau.."

'eh! si Lui mau nembak Rin? ! ini.. ini ga bisa di biarin! Aku harus masuk! S-sial! Pintunya di kunci! Gimana ini? Apa Rin mau nerima Lui ya?' Len putus asa

BRAK!

Len pun menendang pintunya dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, sekali tendang pintunya langsung roboh. Pintu murahan.

"Len?" Rin kaget ngeliat Len yang nendang pintunya.

"j-jangan! Jangan ambil Rin!" Len sepertinya takut kehilangan Rin.

"siapa yang mau ambil Rin? Dan kenapa kau menendang pintunya? Kalau pintunya terkunci itu sudah biasa, pintunya suka terkunci sendiri, tapi kau kan bisa ambil kunci nya di bawah keset,tidak menendangnya." ucap Lui.

Kali ini Len terdiam.

"… tau darimana kau semua tentang ini?" Len sudah sangat penasaran.

Lui tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"iya.. kenapa Lui-kun tau tentang semua ini? Rumahnya, kuncinya, pintunya?" Rin bingung.

"hah.. baiklah aku menyerah.." ucap Lui pasrah.

"menyerah? Maksudmu?" Len bingung.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian.."

"semuanya? Apa maksudnya? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Rin.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak membenci ku.." Lui memohon.

"ya.. okay, memangnya apa?" Rin kelihatan sudah kepo banget.

"sebenarnya.. alasan ku di keluarkan dari kepolisian itu, karena aku sudah membantu Cricket dalam mencuri lembar musik."

"apaa? Kamu.. kamu yang.." Rin tampak tak percaya.

"t-tunggu, tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham dulu, dengarkan aku, aku tak sampai hati melakukannya, aku tak berniat seperti itu, aku hanya di manfaatkan oleh Cricket dan Wilfre-sama" jelas Lui.

"Wilfre-sama? Siapa dia?" tanya Len

"dia yang mempengaruhi aku dan Cricket untuk membantunya dalam rencananya."

"rencana apa yang dia rencanakan dengan mencuri lembar-lembar itu?" tanya Rin.

"dia ingin mengganti matahari, awan, api, dan apapun yang ada di book of life itu dengan ciptaannya."

"tapi untuk apa?"

"entahlah, rencananya itu masih misteri untuk ku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit soal ini. Kepolisian itu tak mempercayaiku bahwa aku itu di hipnotis oleh Wilfre-sama, mereka tetap menganggap kalau akulah yang mencurinya. Karena itu mereka membenci ku. Aku sekarang hanya ingin menyadarkan Cricket dari hipnotis Wilfre-sama itu."

"KYAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Miku dari lantai bawah.

"i-itu suara Miku!" Rin kaget mendengarnya

"ayo cepat kita lihat!" mereka pun turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Sesampainya di sana Miku sudah tak sadarkan diri sedangkan Kaito terlihat penuh dengan keringat dengan luka besar di punggungya, sepertinya Kaito habis berantem.

"M-Miku!" Rin langsung menghampiri Miku

"Kaito apa yang terjadi?" Len tampak khawatir pada sobatnya si Kaito itu.

"hosh.. hosh.. aku mendapatkannya.." ucap Kaito lemas sambil menunjukkan sebuah sobekan kertas lalu dia pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"K-Kaito!"

"sepertinya tadi Cricket ke sini, dia pasti belum pergi jauh dari sini, aku akan mencarinya!" Lui pun pergi.

Lui terus berlari memasuki hutan karena dia tau Cricket yang sedang terhipnotis itu pasti akan selalu menuju ke arah hutan.

"Cricket!" Lui memegang bahu Cricket.

"mau apa kau, pengkhianat!" Cricket berusaha melepaskan pegangan Lui.

"kau masih tak mau sadar juga ya! Berhenti lah bekerja untuk Wilfre-sama! Dia hanya memanfaatkan mu saja!"

"dia berjanji akan memberikan ku uang yang sangat banyak jika aku menyelesaikan tugasku ini. Dan ini tugas terakhir ku! Jadi, jangan ganggu aku, pergi kau pengkhianat!" Cricket mendorong Lui hingga Lui terjatuh.

"tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan lembar awan dan api itu!" Lui segera berdiri dan menarik lembar api yang di pegang oleh Cricket.

Mereka pun saling tarik-menarik lembar itu itu.

"lepaskan! Kau akan merobek kertas nya kalau kau terus menariknya! Wilfre-sama akan menggantinya dengan ciptaannya, kau tak perlu khawatir! Lepas!" Cricket terus menarik lembar api itu.

"aku tak mau! Tak akan ku biarkan rencana Wilfre-sama itu berhasil! Aku yakin rencana apapun itu, itu pasti tidak baik!" Lui terus menarik lembar api itu.

Mereka masih saling tarik-menarik kertas itu sampai akhirnya kertas itu terbagi menjadi 2 bagian.

"kurang ajar! Lihat lah nanti pembalasan ku! Memangnya aku tak tau kalau kau sedang menyukai gadis itu! Lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya!" Cricket pun pergi.

"ugh.. sial! Jangan berani-berani nya kau sentuh Rinn!" Lui pun kembali ke rumah tadi itu.

Sesampainya disana Miku sudah sadarkan diri, sedangkan Kaito masih di obati.

"Lui! Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" tanya Rin.

"uh.. aku.. tak sepenuhnya berhasil.. aku hanya mendapat setengah dari lembar api saja.." Lui tampak sedih.

"i-itu juga sudah bagus kok, tadi Kaito sudah berhasil merebut seperempat dari lembar api itu! Berarti kita sekarang sudah punya tiga perempatnya!" ucap Rin dengan senang.

"Lui-kun terimakasih ya sudah mau membantu.." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum manis.

"aku.. aku tak membantu kalian.. aku malah menyusahkan kalian. Karena aku penyebab hilangnya lembar musik itu. Aku bodoh.. maafkan aku.." ucap Lui.

"itu.. aku sudah tau semuanya dari Rin. Kau tak salah, Lui. Malah aku bersyukur kalau sekarang kau sudah sadar dan mau membantu kami. Terimakasih" ucap Miku.

"mulai sekarang, kau bisa sebut kami dengan… t-teman" ucap Len ragu-ragu karena masih terbayang kalau suatu saat Lui akan merebut Rin darinya.

"b-benarkah itu?" Lui tak percaya.

"benar" Miku tersenyum manis pada Lui.

"yang benar?" tanya Lui lagi.

"iya" ucap Rin.

"bener nih?" tanya Lui lagi.

"bener" Len mulai kesel denger pertanyaan nya itu.

"bener?" tanya Lui lagi.

"ASTAJIIMMM! Gua aja yang pingsan gini udah kesel dengernya! Kalo di bilang iya ya iya! Kalo gamau ya udah!" Kaito pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"oh hehe.. baiklah terimakasih semuanya.. aku rasa, kalian bisa jadi teman yang baik untukku selain Cricket." Lui terharu dan hampir meneteskan air mata.

"jangan nangis Lui-kun.. kita, mulai sekarang adalah teman mu. Kau tak perlu khawatir" Rin menghapus air mata Lui.

"eh? Rin-chan.." Lui blushing.

Len cemberut ngeliat mereka berdua 'inilah yang ku takutkan.. memang ga ada salahnya sih punya teman baru, tapi ini nih yang di takutin.' pikir Len.

"ehm.. ada yang cemburu yah?" bisik Kaito di telinga Len.

"urusai."

Kaito hanya tertawa cekikikan ngeliat sobatnya itu cemburu.

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review! Terimakasih banyak! ^^ keep reading yah~ ini selagi akhir-akhir ini Glori lagi ga sibuk, bakal di kebut nih hahaha. Kalo jadwal belajar udah kayak biasa lagi, bisa-bisa update seminggu sekali -_- yasudahlah, review please ^^ or discontinue)


	7. what is the next?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**Ryu Kago **: makasih masih mau review, Ryu-kun ^^. uh iya ih, susah yah menulis (mengetik) tanpa ada typo. Tapi Glori usahain kok biar bener :D. uh, soal Cricket, ya um.. lihat lah saja nanti ahaha. Keep reading ya thanks ^^

**Sharon F N : **aduh.. Sharon, baca aja deh jangan protes-protes wkwk. Suka-suka mereka lah mau di sobek kek, mau di bakar kek, mau di sup kek :p dan soal kertas yang di temui Kaito waktu itu, liat saja nanti :p keep reading ya, jenong :p

**Cumacumacum : **update~ ;) makasih udah mau baca dan review, keep reading ^^. Cumacumacum? Nama yang unik ._. cumicumicum itu saudaramu?

**Cumicumicum : **makasih udah mau baca dan review :) eh? maksudnya apa ya? He-he-he kamu masih normal kan?

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

"jangan nangis Lui-kun.. kita, mulai sekarang adalah teman mu. Kau tak perlu khawatir" Rin menghapus air mata Lui.

"eh? Rin-chan.." Lui blushing.

Len cemberut ngeliat mereka berdua 'inilah yang ku takutkan.. memang ga ada salahnya sih punya teman baru, tapi ini nih yang di takutin.' pikir Len.

"ehm.. ada yang cemburu yah?" bisik Kaito di telinga Len.

"urusai."

Kaito hanya tertawa cekikikan ngeliat sobatnya itu cemburu.

**Sementara itu** di sebuah istana besar yang letaknya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, terjadilah percakapan seperti ini,

"bagaimana, apa kau mendapatkan apa yang ku mau?" tanya seorang cowo berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang mengenakan jubah serba hitam.

"ya Wilfre-sama, saya mendapatkan lembar api dan awan seperti yang tuan inginkan. Tapi.." ucapan Cricket terpotong.

"tapi? Tapi apa! Apa ada seseorang yang berani mengganggu rencanaku, HA? ! siapa itu, Cricket?" tanya Wilfre dengan nada marah.

"mereka, tuan." Cricket hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Wilfre yang sedang marah itu. Meski wajahnya tampan, tapi dia sangat menyeramkan ketika marah.

"mereka? Mereka itu sudah ku peringati, masih saja tidak menurut! Memangnya mereka mengganggu apa?"

"mereka telah mengambil sebagian dari lembar api ini, tuan." Cricket menyerahkan selembar lembar awan dan seperempat lembar api pada Wilfre.

"sigh, menyebalkan, biarlah lagipula dengan tiga perempat lembar api itu juga mereka tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cricket, tugas terakhirmu, berikan kertas pengganti awan dan api ini pada mereka, atau pada siapalah, yang penting aku ingin awan dan api ciptaanku lah yang ada di dunia ini agar rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar." Wilfre memberikan 2 lembar kertas pengganti itu pada Cricket.

"baik, Wilfre-sama." Cricket yang hendak pergi itu di hentikan oleh Wilfre.

"Cricket, tunggu."

"ya, Wilfre-sama?"

"apa Lui masih menggangu rencana kita?"

Cricket terdiam sebentar lalu,

".. tidak, tidak sama sekali Wilfre-sama." Cricket berbohong pada Wilfre.

"baguslah kalau begitu"

'kenapa, kenapa aku merasa kalau aku harus berbohong seperti ini untuk melindungi Lui? Kenapa aku ingin sekali melindunginya dari kemarahan Wilfre? Apa sebenarnya hubungan ku dengannya?' Cricket pun langsung pergi.

**Keesokan harinya in voca junior high school**

Len terus memandangi Rin yang duduk di depannya.

'hmph.. kenapa aku ga bisa fokus belajar gini sih, ayolah Len sebentar lagi UN loh! Lupakan saja Rin untuk sebentaaar! Astaga, kenapa kamu selalu ada di pikiran aku sih? Apa aku juga ada di pikiran mu, Rin?' pikir Len.

"hei? Heeei~ Len?" lambaian tangan Rin di depan muka Len itu sukses membuat Len kembali ke dunia nyata.

"eh? Ada apa? Kenapa? Siapa aku? Tabungan ku tinggal berapa?" Len mulai ngelantur.

"tabungan? Sejak kapan kamu nabung? Hah, ayolah~ aku disini bukan untuk membicarakan tabungan khayalan mu itu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, Len. Mumpung anak-anak yang lain pada lagi istirahat di kantin." Ucap Rin sambil duduk menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Len.

"uh? Ini sudah jam istirahat? Kok aku ga tau sih." Len baru nyadar.

"makanya jangan jalan-jalan mulu ke dunia khayal dong. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan omongan Lui."

'hah~ Lui lagi.. apa sih.' Pikir Len.

"soal rencana Wilfre yang selalu mengambil lembar di book of life dan menggantinya dengan kertas ciptaannya itu, lebih baik kalau kita tak menggunakan kertas pengganti pemberiannya itu." Ucap Rin yang mulai serius.

"hm? Kenapa begitu? Kan bagus kalo dia menggantinya."

"tidak Len. Memangnya ga aneh ya? Dia ngambil, terus di gantiin lagi. Mana ada pencuri kayak begitu? Aku yakin, ini bagian dari rencananya, bagiamana kalau sebenarnya kertas pengganti itu adalah kertas yang tidak baik? Ini bagian dari rencananya kan?"

Len terlihat berpikir sejenak, dari mukanya terlihat sepertinya dia baru mengerti semuanya.

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Aku akan ke kantin dulu, mau makan, laperrr." Rin berdiri dari kursinya hendak pergi ke kantin tapi Len menghentikannya dengan cara memegang tangan Rin.

"eh? kenapa Len?" Rin bingung.

'apa.. ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?' pikir Len.

"halo~? Len? Kau masih di sana kan?" Rin memastikan Len tidak melamun lagi.

"Rin.. ano.. itu.." Len tergagap-gagap.

"apa Len? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"sebenarnya… dia—eh! maksudku kamu—eh! maksudku aku.." Len grogi.

"apa sih Len?" Rin kelihatannya sudah ga sabar banget pengen makan.

"sebenarnya.. si ini.. menyukai si itu.." Len mulai ngelantur.

'astaga apa yang kau bicarakan Len!' pikir Len.

"hah? Siapa menyukai siapa?" tanya Rin.

'astaga aku tak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya!' Len kehabisan akal dia pun tak punya pilihan lain. Jika dia tak bisa memberitahu Rin lewat kata-kata, maka dia akan memberitahu perasaannya lewat tindakan.

"eh? Len.."

**Sementara itu**

"hoi Miku!"

Sontak yang di panggil melihat ke arah yang memanggil.

"eh? K-Kai-Kaito? Ada apa?" Miku kaget melihat Kaito.

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau melihat Len? Dia berjanji akan mengobati luka ku saat jam istirahat karena tadi dia tak sengaja memukul punggungku."

"eh? terpukul? Lalu bagaimana luka mu sekarang? Sakit tidak? Apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Miku tanpa titik koma karena khawatir pada Kaito.

"uh.. ga apa-apa kok" Kaito bingung pada Miku yang segitu khawatirnya pada keadaannya.

'kenapa khawatirnya segitunya? Kan yang sakitnya aku gini.' Pikir Kaito.

"Kaito, aku takut luka mu kenapa-napa, ayo kita obati di UKS!" entah mendapat keberanian darimana Miku berani menarik Kaito ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, disitu hanya ada mereka berdua. Kaito duduk di salah satu kasur sedangkan Miku mencari perawatnya.

"uh? Perawatnya pada ga ada ya?" tanya Miku.

"ya sudahlah Mik, ga apa, yang penting kan itu udah tuh obatnya, ayo." Ucap Kaito.

"eh? 'ayo'? maksudmu?" tanya Miku dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

'apa Kaito ingin agar aku yang mengobatinya?' pikir Miku.

"ayo. Ya, obati saja aku. Untuk apa menunggu perawat yang tak jelas kapan datangnya?"

"uh.. b-baik.." Miku pun mulai mengobati luka Kaito.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Mereka? Ya, Miku dan Kaito. Miku deg-deg-an bisa ngobatin Kaito kayak begitu. Kaito deg-deg-an karena takut di obati, rasanya pasti sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku pun selesai mengobati Kaito.

"sudah selesai, Kaito. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ya. Luka mu itu masih basah." Ucap Miku.

"ya ya." Kaito terlihat tak begitu peduli.

"banyak-banyak istirahat, Kaito." Miku meng-khawatirkan Kaito.

"ya ya." Lagi-lagi Kaito terlihat tak peduli dan itu membuat Miku jadi sedih.

Kaito yang melihat muka Miku sesedih itu jadi bingung.

"hei. Ada apa dengan muka mu itu?" tanya Kaito dingin.

"uh? Mukaku kenapa?" Miku kaget karena Kaito bertanya begitu.

"muka mu itu tak seperti yang biasanya. Kenapa kau? Kau terlihat sedih."

'dia.. dia memperhatikanku..? walaupun dia bertanya dengan nada se-dingin itu, tapi hati ku terasa senang sekali..' pikir Miku.

"ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kita kan sahabat." Ucap Kaito.

"ah.. tak ada apa-apa kok Kaito.." Miku tak mungkin bilang kalau dia sedih karena Kaito yang terlihat selalu tak mengaggapnya.

"kamu bohong. Aku tau ada sesuatu. Cerita saja."

"eh.."

'bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Masa iya aku bilang ingin di perhatikan lebih oleh Kaito?' pikir Miku

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **haduh.. cape banget! Abis basket di sekolah, jalan-jalan sama keluarga, lari-lari sama orang gila(?) uh, ehm, lupakan yang terakhir itu ._. akhirnya sampai chapter 7 juga ^^ dan terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, ada yang bisa nebak Len mau ngapain ke Rin? Miku jawab apa kira-kira? Apa rencana Wilfre selanjutnya? tolong reviewnya juga yaaa~ :D review please~ review please~ review please~ review or DISCONTINUE)


	8. baKaito

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**Ryu Kago **: makasih masih mau review, Ryu-kun ^^. Ga ada? :D yeeai~!\( ^o^)/ makasih masih mau baca~ keep reading ya :)

**Sharon F N : **iya, profesi baru nya jadi P-ulung :p yang jenong? Kau :p siapa yang pesek? Idih~ :P

**Cumacumacum : **aa =.=a baca aja deh ya.. hehehe

**Cumicumicum : **gpp ._. jadi, kamu cowo? -.- aku kira cewe

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

'astaga aku tak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya!' Len kehabisan akal dia pun tak punya pilihan lain. Jika dia tak bisa memberitahu Rin lewat kata-kata, maka dia akan memberitahu perasaannya lewat tindakan.

"eh? Len.."

Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat, dia masih ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

'apa tidak akan apa-apa ya kalau aku menciumnya? Aku takut Rin akan marah dan membenci ku..' pikir Len.

"Len! Rin!"

Sontak yang di panggil pun menoleh ke arah yang memanggil.

"Teto? Kenapa?" Rin heran melihat Teto yang kelihatannya habis lari-lari.

'auh.. Teto ganggu aja..' pikir Len.

"um.. ups, maaf ganggu, kalian lagi pacaran ya? Maaf deh kalo gitu. Aku Cuma mau bilang kalo kalian dan Miku juga Kaito di panggil oleh Luka-sensei. Jaa~" Teto pun pergi dari ruang kelas.

Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len.

'Len imut ya kalo mukanya lagi merah gitu..' pikir Rin sambil menatap Len innocently.

"e-eh? s-siapa yang pacaran? !" muka Len pun memerah.

"geez.. sudahlah~ ayo kita cari si negi dan si ice freak itu" Rin pun berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Len.

'hmph.. bukan saat yang tepat..' pikir Len.

**Sementara itu **di ruang UKS, Miku masih kebingungan mau dijawab apa pertanyaan Kaito itu.

'bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Masa iya aku bilang ingin di perhatikan lebih oleh Kaito?' pikir Miku.

"kenapa? Apa kau sedang patah hati? Masalah cowo?" tanya Kaito.

"e-eh?" muka Miku pun langsung memerah mendengar tebakan Kaito yang 134persen(?) benar.

"wow! Tebakan ku benar! Hahaha buktinya muka mu merah! Hahaha! Miku-chan jahat ih kok ga pernah cerita-cerita sih? Cerita dong~ siapa cowo itu~?" tanya Kaito dengan agak memaksa.

"eh.."

'baka! Ya iyalah aku ga pernah cerita ke kamu! Aku kan sukanya sama kamu.' Pikir Miku.

"siapa, Miku~? Ayo beritahu aku~~" Kaito memaksa lagi.

"aduh… itu kan rahasia.."

"ah~! Miku jahat! Kaito kan teman Miku~ masa ga boleh tau~" Kaito pun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

'aa! Bagaimana ini!' pikir Miku.

"s-sebenarnya.. o-orang.. itu.. adalah.."

"ya ya? Siapa?"

"um.. itu.. kau, Kaito." Ucap Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah padam.

"hah? Aku?" tanya Kaito.

"ya.. bagaimana menurut mu?"

"um.. menurutku… biasa saja sih.." ucap Kaito dengan bakanya.

"hm.. sudah ku duga kalau Kaito juga tak akan menyukai ku.."

"Miku! Kaito!" panggil Rin dan Len yang baru sampai di UKS.

"eh? ada apa?" tanya Kaito dengan muka polos nya.

"kalian ini susah sekali di temukannya sih.. huh!" gerutu Rin.

"sudahlah.. ayo kita ke kantornya Luka-sensei, dia memanggil kita." Ajak Len.

"eh? ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"pertanyaan nya dari tadi selalu 'eh? ada apa?' melulu. Ga ada yang lain apa?" tanya Rin.

"maaf, coba lagi lain kali." Ucap Kaito.

"geez.. baka.. ayo ah." Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantor Luka-sensei.

Sesampainya di sana,

"sensei memanggil kami? Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"ah, kalian datang juga. Ini, tadi ada seorang anak lelaki yang menitipkan ini untuk kalian." Luka-sensei memberikan sebuah amplop pada mereka.

"amplop apa ini?" tanya Rin.

"jangan-jangan tiket gratis makan ice cream~!" ucap Kaito dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Mereka hanya menatap Kaito dengan muka (=_=)

"siapa yang memberi kami amplop ini, sensei?" tanya Len.

"seorang anak laki-laki, berambut kuning dengan warna mata berwarna.. err…merah?" ucap Luka.

'rambut kuning, mata merah? Bukan Cricket ku rasa.. karena Cricket di foto itu memiliki mata berwarna ungu.' Pikir Len.

"hei? Ini bukan tiket ice cream! Sungguh mengecewakan! Buang saja!" ucap Kaito.

"e-eh! jangan baka! Sini ku lihat dulu!" Rin merebut isi amplop itu, dan ketika dia melihatnya, dia terkejut.

"i-ini.. ini dari Cricket!"

"HAH!"

"Cricket? Tapi warna mata Criket kan ungu?"

"bukannya merah ya? Kemarin waktu aku berantem sama dia itu warna nya merah."

Di dalam amplop itu terdapat satu lembar pengganti lembar awan, dan satu lembar pengganti lembar api, juga satu lembar surat darinya.

**Kalian tak perlu khawatir soal lembar awan dan api itu, karena sudah ku gantikan dengan lembar ini. Sama dengan lembar pengganti matahari yang waktu itu, masukkan saja lembar ini ke dalam book of life itu, maka awan dan api akan ada lagi. Dan soal lembar musik itu, sebaiknya kalian lupakan saja.**

**_Cricket**

"s-sialaaan! Aku ga mau kalau aku ga bisa nyanyi lagiii!" teriak Rin.

"apa itu dari pencuri book of life?" tanya Luka.

Mereka pun mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, cepat kalian laporkan ini pada polisi!" ucap Luka.

"baik!"

Mereka pun pergi ke kantor polisi waktu itu dan menceritakan semuanya.

"tidak, aku rasa tidak perlu. Untuk apa kita mencari lembar aslinya jika kita sudah di berikan lembar penggantinya?" polisi itu tidak setuju dengan usulan para vocaloid.

"tapi, bukan kah aneh jika seorang pencuri menggantikan barang yang di curinya?" tanya Rin.

"iya, bagaimana kalau ini adalah salah satu rencana nya? Dia bilang ini adalah matahari, awan, dan api ciptaannya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu.." ucap Len.

"sesuatu~ yang ada di hati mu~ ow!" Kaito berusaha menyanyikan lagu Syahrini, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tak bernada sama sekali, karena tak ada lembar musik dalam book of life.

"sudahlah, lagipula tak terjadi apa-apa kan? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan lembar musiknya? Kenapa dia tak mau menggantikkannya ya?" tanya polisi itu.

"entahlah."

"ya sudah, tak apa, tak ada musik bukan berarti tak ada hidup kan? Sudahlah." Ucap polisi itu.

"tidakkk! Pokoknnya kami akan mencari lembar asli itu sampai ketemu! Permisi!" Rin pun keluar dari kantor polisi itu dengan agak sopan(?)

"eh? Rin!" Len menyusul Rin keluar.

"um.. permisi" Kaito pun keluar.

"maafkan teman-temanku pa.." ucap Miku lalu pergi keluar.

"ckckck mereka itu tak bisa di beritahu. Keras kepala."

Tanpa sengaja di luar kantor itu, Rin menabrak seseorang.

"e-eh! Rin?"

"Lui?"

'geez.. si Lui..' Len hanya menatap mereka dengan muka sebal.

"ehm~ buff~ buff~" Kaito meniup-niup muka Len.

"apaan sih kau ini!" Len pun merasa risih.

"panas yah? Sini aku tiupin. Buuf~"

"stop! Nafas mu bau tau."

"enak saja. Itu wangi ice cream rasa duren loh."

Len tak memperdulikan Kaito dan hanya melihat Rin yang sedang menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Lui.

"kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita menemukkan lembar yang asli itu secepatnya!" ucap Lui.

"tapi.. dimana kita harus mencarinya?" tanya Rin.

"dimana~ dimana~ dimanaa~" lagi-lagi Kaito berusaha nyanyi lagu ayu tingting. Tapi tetap saja nihil hasilnya.

"setidaknya kita sudah mempunyai tiga perempat lembar api kan? Tinggal lembar awan dan matahari yang belum kita temukan sama sekali."

"lembar matahari.. apa mungkin yang di bawa Cricket waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya itu adalah lembar matahari yang asli?" tanya Kaito.

"b-bisa jadi begitu.. tapi dimana dia menyimpannya sekarang?" tanya Len.

"hm.. aku ada!" ucap Kaito.

"EH?" mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaito.

"aku menemukannya di sungai waktu Len menendangku. Lalu ku simpan di kamarku."

"kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" mereka pun menuju rumah Kaito dan mulai mencari lembar matahari itu di kamarnya.

"kau taruh dimana kertas itu, Baka? Aku tak bisa menemukkannya!" Rin yang sudah mencari sekitar satu jam an itu mulai kesel.

"um.. aku terkahir simpan di meja itu kok, Rin!"

"tapi tetep ga ada! Udah ku cari dari tadi!"

"permisi, Kaito-sama, ini ice cream pesanannya." Pembantu Kaito masuk ke kamar Kaito mengantarkan ice cream.

"bibi, liat kertas yang waktu itu ku simpan di sini gak?" tanya Kaito.

"eh? kertas yang mana ya?"

"yang ada tulisannya matahari itu. Liat ga?"

"ooh.. kertas itu,"

"iya, dimana?" tanya Kaito dengan muka berbinar-binar.

"udah di buang." Ucap pembantu Kaito itu dengan polosnya.

"APAAAA? !" teriak mereka semua dengan muka horror.

"BIBIIII!" Kaito kesel.

"loh? Kan Kaito-sama yang suruh, waktu itu." Ucap bibi itu.

Kaito cengo.

'oh iya! Kan gua yang suruh buang waktu itu ya? Aduh! Kok di buang? hweee.. gimana ini?' pikir Kaito.

"permisi." Bibi itu pun keluar dari kamar Kaito.

"kenapa kau buang!" Len membentak Kaito.

"H-Habisnya ku kira itu kertas ga penting.. jadinya.. ya.." Kaito takut di marahi oleh mereka.

"grr.. KAITOOOOOO!"

TBC~

(A/N : chapter 8 akhir yang bahagia :') haha *plak! Okelah review please? Sebentar lagi cerita ini akan selesai kok. Maaf kalau semakin aneh -_-v keep reading and review yah.. REVIEW PLEASE ^^ or DISCONTINUE)


	9. pencarian lembar matahari yang asli!

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**Rein yuujiro : **ya, gpp :) jadi lebih rapi? Yeai~ \(^o^)/ ini kan berkat

saran mu juga Rein-chan~ makasih! :D ahahaha, ini update

**Cumicumicum: **hah? Cewe? Ga normal dong -_-

**Cumacumacum : **ya ya :) update~

**Hatsu-chii : **hehe, makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^ update~ keep

reading and review :D

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

"kenapa kau buang!" Len membentak Kaito.

"H-Habisnya ku kira itu kertas ga penting.. jadinya.. ya.." Kaito takut di marahi oleh mereka.

"grr.. KAITOOOOOO!"

"a-ampun! Jangan bunuh aku! Kita kan bisa mencarinya di tempat sampah?" saran Kaito.

"kita? Lo aja kali, gua ngga." Ucap Rin.

"iya, kan kamu yang buangnya." Len setuju.

"aah~ yasudahlah~" Kaito pun pergi keluar kamarnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang rumah Kaito,

"tempat sampahnya ini? Gede banget." Lui _sweatdrop _ngeliat tempat sampah Kaito yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

"ya, begitulah."

"kalau gitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat sana cari!" Rin nendang Kaito hingga Kaito masuk ke dalam tempat sampah itu.

"KYAAA! Kenapa aku harus masuk ke tempat menjijikan ini? ? !" Kaito ngambek-ngambek di dalam tempat sampah.

"karena kau harus mencari lembar matahari yang sudah kau buang itu." Ucap Len.

"geez.. Len, ayo bantu aku." Ucap Kaito.

"hah? Kok aku? Enak aja. Gamau!"

"ayo Len! Setia kawan dong!" ucap Kaito.

"NO WAY!" Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kan kalau semakin banyak orang yang mencari, akan semakin cepat juga mendapatkannya." Kaito terus membujuk Len.

"iya ya, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan bantu deh." Lui pun ikut masuk ke dalam tempat sampah itu dan mulai membantu Kaito.

"eh?"

"waah~ Lui baiknya mau membantu baKaito~" ucap Rin dengan efek bling bling di sekitarnya.

'hmph.. emangnya dia aja yang bisa? Aku juga bisa.' Pikir Len.

"aku juga bisa bantu kok! Sini aku bantu!" Len pun ikut mencari di tempat sampah itu.

"waw.. mereka bertiga mau-maunya ya masuk ke tempat sampah itu.. ckck." Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"uh.." Miku sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Miku? Kenapa sih dari tadi diem aja? Biasanya suka ngebela Kaito deh, kok sekarang diem aja sih?" Rin heran melihat sahabatnya itu diem aja dari tadi.

"R-Rin.. aku.."

"kenapa?"

"aku.. sudah.."

"APAAA? ! hamil? !"

PLAK

"bukan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai dia!" Miku kesel sama Rin yang mengajaknya bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

"o-oh.. hehe bagus deh, ku kira apaan. E-EH! kamu bilang apa? !" Rin kaget.

"ya, aku sudah bilang ke dia, kalau aku menyukai nya.."

"t-terus? ? dia bilang apa?"

"dia… dia tak menyukai ku, Rin.." Miku terlihat sedih.

"… yang sabar ya, Miku. Aku tau dia itu baka, jadi dia butuh waktu untuk menyadari cinta kamu. Sabar yah." Rin memeluk Miku.

"hei, kalian ini malah peluk-pelukan saja di situ. Ayo bantu kami dong!" teriak Kaito yang sedang duduk di atas tempat sampah itu.

"apa? Masuk situ? Iuuh~ no way." Rin menolak mentah-mentah.

"hei, sedang apa kalian?" tanya petugas kebun di rumah Kaito itu.

"um, mencari lembar mat—maksudku, mencari lembar tugas sekolah kami yang terbuang oleh Kaito waktu itu, itu sangat penting." Jelas Rin.

"lembar tugas.. oh lembar itu,"

"ya, apa kau melihatnya, pa?" tanya Kaito dengan efek bling bling di sekitarnya.

"hm.. aku tau."

"waah~ bagus lah! Ada dimana kertas itu pa?" Kaito pun loncat keluar dari tempat sampah menjijikan itu.

"kalau kalian mencarinya di situ, sampe taun ikan tenggelam juga ga bakal ketemu lah."

"ikan tenggelam? Ikan bisa tenggelam ya?" Kaito bingung.

"loh? Emang di mana kertas nya?" tanya Len.

"tadi pagi petugas sampah sudah mengambil sampah-sampah di sini, jadi pastinya lembar yang kalian cari itu, sudah dibawa oleh truk petugas sampah itu." Jelas petugas kebun itu.

"A-APAAAA? !" teriak mereka histeris.

"permisi." Tukang kebun itu pun pergi.

"tidak! Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau kita harus mencarinya di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir!" Rin terlihat sangat tidak mau.

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Len.

"aah! Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan ini semuaaa!" gerutu Kaito.

"karena kau yang sudah membuat keadaan menjadi sedemikian sulitnya, baka."

"bukan aku! Kalau saja Len tidak menendang ku waktu itu, pasti—"

"pasti kita tak akan pernah mendapatkan lembar matahari itu." Len memotong ucapan Kaito.

"baiklah, aku nyerah." Kaito pun berhenti berdebat.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke tempat pembuangan sampah akhir. Disana, terdapat banyak sekali sampah-sampah yang menggunung dengan baunya yang menyengat.

"bau nyaaa!" Rin menutup hidungnya dengan jaket yang di bawanya.

"bersabarlah, Rin. Kita harus mencari nya. Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas saja, disini ada 7 gunung sampah, setiap orang menangani satu gunung kecuali Kaito, Kaito harus menangani 3 gunung sampah itu, karena dia yang membuat keadaan jadi sulit begini." Ucap Len.

"aah~ menyebalkan~"

"aku mau yang ini saja! Kalian yang lainnya." Rin dengan cepat memilih gunung sampah kering yang paling kecil.

"liciknya. Kalau begitu aku yang ini aja." Len juga memilih gunung sampah yang kering tapi agak besar.

Sedangkan yang lainnya selain Miku dan Lui, mendapat tiga buah gununga sampah yang basah dan besar, itu bagian Kaito.

"menyebalkaaan! Kalian licik! Masa cuma aku yang dapet gunung sampah basah dan yang besar?" Kaito ngambek.

"DL(Derita Lo)" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kaito.

Kaito hanya mendengus kesal.

Mereka pun mulai mencari, selama sekitar satu jam, mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan pencariannya di satu gunung sampah. Tinggalah Kaito yang mencari di gunung sampah kedua.

"aah! Capee! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Len pun duduk di sebelah Rin yang sedari tadi sudah selesai.

"ketemu gak, Len?" tanya Rin.

"ngga, kamu?"

"ngga juga, kamu nemu ga Mik?"

"ngga, Rin. Bagaimana dengan mu, Lui?" tanya Miku pada Lui.

"ngga juga."

"aku juga tak menemukannya di gunung yang satu itu." Ucap Kaito yang sedang mencari di gunung ke dua nya.

"ga nanya." Len ngajak Kaito bercanda.

"iih, Len! Bantu aku dong~" Kaito mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"hmph.. kasian kasian.. sini aku bantu." Len pun membantu Kaito mencari di gunung itu.

Karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya Rin, Miku, dan Lui pun ikut membantu mencari di gunung yang satunya lagi.

Setelah sekitar beberapa jam, mereka pun selesai mencari.

"gimana? Ada ga di situ?" tanya Len pada Miku.

"ga ada." Ucap Lui.

'geez.. aku nanya ke Miku kok.' pikir Len yang mulai sensi sama si Lui.

"kalau di sana ada ga?" tanya Miku.

"ngga." Jawab Kaito.

"Kok ga ada sih? Gimana dong ini? Ada di mana sih?" tanya Rin.

"i-itu!" Kaito menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"manaaa?" mereka pun melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Kaito dengan semangat.

"itu!" Kaito masih menunjuk ke arah itu.

"manaaaa?" mereka masih celingukan nyari lembar itu.

"itu! Astaga!" Kaito mulai kesel.

"mana sih? ?"

"ada doggy! KYAA lucunya!" ucap Kaito sambil menghampiri anjing itu.

"loh? Mana lembar matahari nya, baka?" tanya Len.

"siapa yang ngomongin lembar matahari? Orang aku ngomongin anjing ini, wlee." Kaito menjulurkan lidah pada mereka.

GUBRAK!

"eh? lihat!" Rin menunjuk sesuatu.

"apaaa?" mereka dengan semangat lagi melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Rin.

"anjingnya bawa apa itu di mulutnya!" tanya Rin.

"i-itu.. itu kan lembar matahari yang asli!" Miku kaget melihatnya.

"EH? !" mereka semua terkejut karena anjing itu menggigit lembarnya. Anjing itu kaget ngeliat mereka yang kaget begitu, akhirnya anjing itu pun lari.

"EH! KEJAAARR!" mereka pun mengejar-ngejar anjing itu.

"kena kau!" Rin loncat hendak menangkap anjing itu, tapi sayang, gagal. Akhirnya Rin malah jatuh mencium aspal.

"R-Rin kamu ga apa-apa? Kamu jatuh, sakit ga?" Len terlihat khawatir.

"aku ga jatoh. Aspalnya aja yang mau ku cium. Ha-ha-ha." Rin bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

"… kalau aku yang mau, gimana?" tanya Len di saat yang kurang tepat juga.

"eh?"

Sementara itu, yang lainnya masih mengejar anjing itu.

"UWAA!" Kaito terjatuh karena tali sepatunya belum terikat.

"K-kaito!" Miku pun berhenti mengejar anjing itu dan menghampiri Kaito.

"aduh.. ittai.."

"Kaito, kamu terluka. Sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku yang mengejar anjing itu." Miku pun hendak pergi mengejar anjing itu, tapi Kaito menahannya.

"eh? kenapa, Kaito?" Miku heran.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke Miku.

'KYAA! Kaito mau apaa? !' pikir Miku.

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **gatau mau ngomong apa hahaha. Speechless aku -_- tapi makasih buat yang masih baca. Ini ceritanya jadi GJ deh. Maaf ya semua T^T review nya please?)


	10. tugas terakhir?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**IchigoMei-chan : **hai Mei-chan :D makasih udah mau baca dan review! ^^ hehehe baca sajalaaah~ keep RnR, makasih :)

**Hatsu-chii : **update~ hehehe baca sajaaa~ keep RnR, makasih :)

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

"… kalau aku yang mau, gimana?" tanya Len di saat yang kurang tepat juga.

"eh? maksudnya?" tanya Rin.

"kalau.. aku yang mau di cium gimana?" muka Len pun memerah.

"eh? sama siapa..?"

"..kamu." Len pun memalingkan wajahnya takut Rin melihat mukanya yang sudah memerah itu.

"eh? loh kok gitu? He-he-he?" Rin pun jadi agak blushing denger omongan Len kayak gitu.

"abisnya.. aku.. aku suka kamu."

"… aku juga, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu temen baik aku dari kecil."

"bukan Rin.. aku suka kamu lebih dari itu.."

"m-maksudnya?"

'oh.. jangan bilang kalau Len cinta sama aku!' pikir Rin yang jantungnya kini mulai berdebar-debar.

"aku suka sama kamu bukan sebagai temen aja. Aku suka kamu sebagai cowo ke cewe.."

"ha-ha-ha.. Len kalau mau bercanda jangan sekarang, ini bukan waktunya. Nanti aja ya tanggal 1 april."

"tapi Rin, aku ga bercanda.."

"udah udah.. aku tau kamu itu suka banget jailin aku, tapi jangan sekarang ya. Ayo kita kejar anjing nya!" Rin pun mulai berlari.

"aduh.. kenapa sih dia ga pernah ngerti.." Len hanya menatap Rin yang kini berlari mejauhinya.

"jadi.. kau menyukai Rin?"

"eh? L-Lui?" Len kaget melihat Lui yang berada di belakangnya.

"sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"sudah cukup lama untuk mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Lui.

"..a-aku memang menyukai Rin! Lalu mau mu apa!" tanya Len dengan dinginnya.

"aku tak mau apa-apa."

"kau juga meyukai Rin kan? Jujur saja! Aku sudah tau."

"iya, aku juga. Tapi.. aku mau agar kau yang memiliki Rin." Ucap Lui.

"eh?" Len kaget mendengar ucapan Lui.

"ku lihat kau sangat menyayanginya. Kau juga temannya dari kecil kan? Rasanya akan tidak adil kalau aku mengambil Rin darimu. Makanya aku mau agar kau saja yang memiliki Rin."

"eh? k-kau serius? Memangnya kau tak mau.."

"tidak. Aku rasa Rin akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama mu."

"t-tapi.."

'tapi bukannya Rin menyukai dia?' pikir Len.

"eh?"

Lui menepuk pundak Len.

"hei, kita kan.. teman?"

Mendengar perkataan Lui itu, Len pun tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"teman."

'akhirnya aku bisa berteman baik juga dengannya tanpa khawatir dia akan mengambil Rin lagi.' Pikir Len.

Sementara itu, Rin yang sedang berlari mencari jejak anjing itu, tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak karena dia melihat Kaito dan Miku.

'eh? mereka ngapain? Bukannya kejar anjingnya, malah berduaan di situ ckck' pikir Rin.

"K-Kaito.." jantung Miku berdegup semakin kencang karena muka Kaito sudah sangat dekat.

'E-EH? Kaito mau nyium Miku? Berarti dia juga suka Miku dong? Bagus!' pikir Rin.

Saat muka mereka berjarak sekitar beberapa centi lagi, Kaito menyentuh mata Miku.

'eh? Kaito ngapain?' pikir Miku.

"Miku, ada belek(kotoran mata). Kamu belum mandi yah? Ckckck." Ucap Kaito dengan polosnya dan membersihkan mata Miku.

GUBRAK!

'A-APAA? Jadi dia deket-deket gitu cuma mau ngambil belek Miku doang? ? hah ga rame.' Pikir Rin.

'huh~ aku terlalu berharap yah..' pikir Miku.

"hm.. aku udah mandi kok. Luka mu itu, biar ku obati saja yah." Ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan betadine dan handsaplast.

'dasar Miku.. kau itu terlalu baik ya jadi orang.. kalau aku yang di situ, si baKaito itu sudah jadi tak berbentuk sekarang..' pikir Rin.

Kaito hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan Miku mengobati lukanya.

'eh? apaan sih ini? Kok geli yah?' pikir Rin.

"AHAHAHAHAA!"

"eh? siapa tuh?" Kaito celingukan nyari siapa yang ketawa.

"i-itukan suara Rin? Tapi mana Rin nya?" Miku celingukan nyari Rin.

"U-UWAA!"

GUBRAK!

Rin pun terjatuh ke depan Miku dan Kaito, tapi anehnya dia masih tertawa.

"AHAHAHAA!"

"Rin kenapa sih? Obat gila nya udah abis ya? Jadi kambuh lagi?" canda Kaito.

"a-aduh.. stop! Geli! AHAHAHA!" Rin terus tertawa.

"kenapa sih?"

"i-itu.." Miku menunjuk sesuatu.

"oh.. dia di jilatin anjing, kasihan.. ternyata dia bisa geli juga ya kalo di jilat gitu." Ucap Kaito.

Miku menggendong anjing yang sedari tadi menjilati Rin itu.

"ini anjing yang kita kejar tadi kan? Mana kertas nya?" Miku heran.

"eh? dasar anjing nakal! Aku gasuka kalau di jilat-jilat gitu tau! Emangnya aku enak untuk di jilati ya?" Rin ngambek-ngambek.

"ini apa?" Kaito memegang selembar kertas.

"itu dia lembar mataharinya! Yeaii! Kita berhasil menemukannya!" Miku karena kelewat senang, tanpa sengaja dia melempar anjingnya dan memeluk Kaito.

"eh?" Kaito kaget.

"WAA? !" Rin buru-buru nangkep anjingnya sebelum dia nyium aspal seperti Rin tadi.

'pelukan Miku terasa nyaman.. ga kayak pelukan cewe yang lainnya.' Pikir Kaito.

'apa-apaan sih mereka mesra-mesraan di depan aku gini.. envy deh. Aku kan ga punya temen buat pelukan. Huuh~' kemudian Rin melirik anjingnya.

"pelukan sama anjing aja deh~" Rin dan anjing itu pun berpelukan.

Saat Lui dan Len sampai disana, mereka hanya cengo ngeliat mereka semua sedang berpelukan.

"i-ini acara teletubies?" tanya Lui.

"bukan.. sepertinya mereka sedang membuat iklan axis itu." Ucap Len yang teringat salah satu iklan di tv yang orangnya semuanya pelukan itu.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun menyerahkan lembar yang asli itu pada polisi.

"bagus! Kalian bisa mendapatkan lembar aslinya! Terimakasih banyak!" ucap polisi itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"sama-sama pa."

"baiklah, aku akan memasukkan lembar ini ke dalam book of life itu." Polisi itu pun mengambil lembar pengganti itu dan memasukkan yang asli ke dalam buku itu.

Langit pun terlihat lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya, matahari yang asli kini sudah bersinar lagi.

"terimakasih banyak, sudah mau mencari yang aslinya." Ucap polisi itu.

"ya, cukup dengan bayar—" ucapan Rin itu terpotong karena Len menutup mulut Rin.

"iya, sama-sama pa." ucap Len.

"kami hanya ingin ice—" ucapan Kaito itu terpotong karena Miku menutup mulut Kaito.

"kami tak meminta imbalan apa-apa. Kami membantu dengan ikhlas." Miku tersenyum manis.

"kalau gitu, kami permisi dulu ya!" mereka pun keluar dari kantor itu.

Di luar kantor, Rin kesal karena Len berani-beraninya menutup mulutnya saat dia berbicara, dia pun menggigit tangan Len.

HAP

"aduh! Rin! Kau belum makan 3 hari ya? Masa tangan ku di gigit? !" Len pun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mulut Rin.

"suruh siapa tadi nutup-nutup mulut gua. wlee." Rin pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"iya, kenapa sih kita ga boleh minta imbalan dari mereka? Kita kan udah susah payah dapetinnya. Belom lagi nanti kita harus mencari lembar awan, musik, dan seperempat lembar api itu!" Kaito ngambek-ngambek.

"ya ga boleh lah, baka. Belajar menolong orang dengan ikhlas." Ucap Len.

"tapi aku ga ikhl—"

"iya, kita harus belajar ikhlas menolong orang." Ucap Miku.

"hm.. ya."

'e tumben Kaito diem? Biasanya suka gamau kalah kalau soal adu mulut sama cewe?' pikir Len.

'jangan-jangan Kaito itu…' pikir Rin.

Sementara itu,

Wilfre sedang menatap langit dari jendela istananya.

"sial! Rupanya mereka sudah menemukan lembar matahari yang asli!" Wilfre kesal.

"itu sungguh aneh.. Wilfre-sama.." Cricket takut di marahi.

"di mana kau menyembunyikan lembar matahari nya waktu itu? Kau bilang di tempat aman! Tapi kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya!" Wilfre memarahi Cricket.

"a-aku, menyobeknya lalu membuangnya di sungai." Ucap Cricket.

"menyebalkan! Mereka itu selalu menggagalkan rencanaku! Tak ada pilihan lain lagi, aku harus segera membangunkan Death Wood! Cricket, tugas terakhir mu, ambil lembar 'friendship' dan 'romance' dari 'book of life'. Dengan itu, mereka tak akan bisa bersama lagi, dan jika lembar itu hilang dari 'book of life', Death Wood akan mudah untuk di bangkit kan lagi." Perintah Wilfre.

"sigh. Baik."

'dari kemaren ngomongnya tugas terakhir melulu, tapi ga kelar-kelar deh. Kapan di bayarnya sih!' pikir Cricket.

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **makasih buat yang udah baca dan review~ ^^ semoga amal ibadahnya di terima~ /ApaIni? Sudahlah. Sebenernya chapter 11 udah ada sih -_- tapi update ga yaa? Review please~)


	11. Cricket's plan

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**IchigoMei-chan : **hai Ichigo-chan! :D (nurut juga akhirnya, manggil Ichigo juga -_-) ahahaa~ abis aku ga tega aja kalo Kaito tiba-tiba nyium Miku dengan perasaan yang masih belom nentu itu =.=a /plok. Iklan axis di masukin~ nyehehe~ :p

**Hatsu-**chii : ahaha hai~ :D makasih masih mau baca dan review~ em, ya begitulah kira-kira perasaannya Kaito.. :3 keep RnR~ makasih~

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

-at voca junior high school-

"hari ini mataharinya jadi lebih terang ya!" ucap salah satu siswi.

"iya, jadi lebih semangat!" ucap salah satu siswi lagi.

"pasti karena Kaito-kun ya? Kaito yang sudah membuat matahari jadi lebih terang?" ucap salah satu siswi yang merupakan salah satu fans girlnya Kaito sambil memeluk tangan Kaito.

"uh.. um.. lepas." Kaito melepaskan pegangan tangan dari fans nya itu.

"kenapa Kaito-kun?"

"a-aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas.. dah!" Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan fans-fans nya itu.

Len yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh pun hanya bisa terheran-heran saja melihatnya.

'tumben ga ngegodain cewe tuh anak. Aneh deh..' pikir Len.

-di kelas-

"Kaito-kunnn!" fans-fans cewenya Kaito itu langsung mengerumuni Kaito yang baru sampai di kelas itu.

"eh?"

"Kaito-kun~ duduk dengan ku ya hari ini? Yaa?" ucap salah satu fansgirlnya.

"ngga ah."

"kalau begitu sama aku ya?" ucap seorang yang lainnya.

"gamau."

JLEB

Omongan Kaito emang selalu nusukkk. Karena dia baka, dan ga pernah berpikir apakah omongannya itu bisa melukai perasaan orang.

"kalau begitu, pasti mau nya dengan ku kan? Iya kan?" ucap seorang yang lainnya.

Miku yang melihat Kaito di kerumuni oleh cewe-cewe itu hanya diam saja. Rin yang ngeliat Miku jadi merasa kasihan. Len natap Rin, Rin natap Miku, Miku natap Kaito, Kaito natap penjual ice cream(?), Len sedih ga kebagian tatap-tatapan.

"apa? Ga mau da. Mau sama Miku aja ah." Kaito pun meninggalkan fans-fansnya itu dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

"eh?"

"Miku, aku duduk deket kamu ya? Boleh kan?" ucap Kaito.

Rin, Len, dan fans-fans nya Kaito itu terkejut dengan sikap Kaito yang sekarang ini. Tapi Miku lah yang paling terkejut dengannya.

"e-eh.. y-ya silakan.." Miku tergagap-gagap.

"hehehe." Kaito menarik sebuah kursi lalu menyimpannya di sebelah kursi Miku dan mendudukinya.

"eh? Kaito.. nanti di marahi sensei kalau begini. Kamu duduk di depan ku saja ya." Bujuk Miku.

"gamau, mau di sebelah Miku aja." Ucap Kaito yang tidak mempedulikan deathglare dari fansfans cowo nya Miku.

'waw.. Kaito pengen duduk sebelah Miku? Ajaib.' Pikir Rin

'dia itu ga ada rasa takut di marahi, apa?" pikir Len.

Di sekolah mereka itu sudah di tetapkan, satu meja untuk satu anak. Tapi Kaito malah melanggarnya dan duduk di sebelah Miku.

Kiyoteru-sensei pun masuk ke kelas, dia tidak dapat melihat Kaito yang duduk di sebelah Miku dengan baik, karena dia sedang tak memakai kacamatanya. Dia bilang kacamatanya lagi di servis.

"K-Kaito, sempit kalau satu meja berdua begini." Ucap Miku.

"ga apa-apa, aku lagi pengen deket-deket Miku." Ucap Kaito dengan muka polosnya.

Miku hanya blushing.

'entah kenapa sejak aku di peluk Miku kemarin itu, aku jadi ingin terus dekat-dekat Miku.' Pikir Kaito.

"tutup buku kalian! Kita akan ulangan!" ucap kiyoteru-sensei.

"haaa~h menyebalkan~" ucap satu kelas serempak.

"hei hei hei! Walaupun penglihatan ku sedang kurang baik, tapi pendengaran ku masih bagus. Jadi jangan coba macam-macam ya!" Kiyoteru pun membagikan soalnya.

"psst! Kaito! Lu duduknya sebelah sono! Gua pengen deket Miku!" Rin berkata dengan pelan pada Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"ga mau. wlee~ ada yang mau nyontek nih~" Kaito mulai jail.

"ish! Dasar nyebelin! Lu juga mau deket Miku karena pengen nyontek kan! Ngaku!"

"ngga. Orang, aku aja yang pengen deket-deket Miku."

"bohong. Nyontek ih~ nyontek~"

"ngga. Aku kan pengen deket Miku."

"iya, supaya nyontek kan? Huuu."

"ngga, aku pengen deket Miku soalnya, aku—"

"kalian jangan berantem aja! Nanti ketahuan sama kiyo-sensei!" ucap Len yang duduk di belakang Rin.

"iya iya.. si 'blind'-sensei.." ucap Kaito.

"APA KATA MU? !" Kiyo-sensei memberi mereka deathglare.

Glup

"d-dia duluan sensei!" ucap mereka bertiga sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"KAN SUDAH KU BILANG WALAU PENGLIHATAN KU KURANG BAIK SAAT INI, TAPI PENDENGARANKU TETAP BAGUS! grr.. sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus mencuci wc!"

"hah? Wc di cuci? Emang wc nya bisa di masukin ke mesin cuci ya?" tanya Kaito.

"ah.. sudahlah! Pokoknya sekarang you, you, and you, cuci wc!"

-at WC guru-

"sial! Gua kan ga ngejek dia, masa gua juga kena hukumannya." Rin ngambek-ngambek.

"iya ih.. aku juga kan cuma negur aja, masa kena juga." Gerutu Len.

"ini deterjen dan sabun coleknya." Kaito baru datang sambil membawa sekarung deterjen dan segalon sabun colek.

"EH? buat apaan itu?" Len kaget melihatnya.

"buat nyuci WC kan?"

"tapi masa pake—"

"udalah ga apa-apa, pake aja yang ada." Ucap Rin yang lalu mengambil deterjen itu dan menumpahkan semuanya.

"HE? Kok gitu caranya?" Len kaget liatnya.

"biar gampang, Len." Kaito menumpahkan semua sabun coleknya dan membuka semua kran air membuat wc itu banjir busa hingga se-betis.

"tapi.. kok gini caranya?"

"udah ga apa-apa, Wc mereka gini, bukan Wc aku." Ucap Rin.

"pakai pelembut~" Kaito menumpahkan sepuluh botol pelembut.

"EH? kalau kita di marahin gimana?" tanya Len.

"udah udah, suruh siapa nyuruh kita nyuci WC."

Kreek

Kiyo-sensei hendak ke WC, dia membuka pintunya dan,

BRUUUUUSH

Semua air itu tumpah keluar dan membasahi baju Kiyoteru.

"eh, hai sensei?" ucap Kaito.

"siang, sensei?" sapa Rin.

"aish.." Len tampak takut di marahi.

"hmph.. kalian di panggil oleh Miku, katanya urusan penting. Kalian harus segera ke sana." Ucap Kiyo-sensei sesabar mungkin.

"siaaap!" mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kiyoteru dengan baju basahnya dan WC yang sudah berantakan itu.

Saat mereka bertemu Miku di depan gerbang sekolah,

"Miku!" panggil Rin.

"Rin! Kalian lama sekali, ayo kita harus cepat ke kantor polisi lagi!" ucap Miku.

"buat apa? Mereka kan tidak memberi kita ice cream." Ucap Kaito.

"mereka bilang, Cricket ada di sana, ingin mencuri lembar 'book of life' yang lainnya! Kita harus segera mencegahnya! Ayo!" Miku pun berlari ke kantor polisi diikuti yang lainnya.

Sesampainya disana,

"itu pencurinya!" ucap salah satu polisi sambil menunjuk Cricket yang sedang berdiri di atas meja dengan 2 lembar kertas di tangannya.

Salah satu polisi melepaskan tembakan ke arah Cricket, tapi meleset. Cricket pun berjalan ke meja lainnya, dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Setelah dia selesai mengucapkan mantra itu, semua polisi itu langsung tertidur di tempatnya masing-masing. Cricket memang diberi kekuatan khusus oleh Wilfre sejak dia menjadi anak buahnya, begitu juga dengan Lui. Tetapi kekuatan itu akan menghilang setelah mereka tak lagi menjadi anak buah Wilfre.

Para vocaloid itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mereka kaget melihat semua polisi di situ sudah tertidur di tempatnya masing-masing. Saat Cricket hendak melarikan diri, Rin langsung mencegahnya,

"berhenti!"

Cricket pun berhenti dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"oh. Kalian~ sungguh mengejutkan kalian ada di sini. Pengacau." Ucap Cricket sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"berhenti lah mengambil lembar-lembar itu!" ucap Kaito.

"um.. kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"kalau kau tak mau… um.. kalau ga mau.. eh.. kalo dia ga mau di apain yah? Aku tak memikirkannya sampai situ.." ucap Kaito dengan polosnya.

Miku, Rin, dan Len hanya menatap Kaito dengan muka (-_-)

"heh, itu yang di sebut dengan teman ya? Ckckck teman yang bodoh seperti itu, tak ada gunanya!"

"berhenti mengejeknya seperti itu! Dia itu teman ku!" ucap Len.

"kalian tak perlu khawatir, karena setelah beberapa jam sejak 2 lembar ini hilang dari 'book of life', kalian tak perlu berteman lagi." Ucap Cricket sambil duduk santai di jendela dan menunjukkan 2 lembar yang di ambilnya.

"a-apa maksud mu?" tanya Miku.

"hmhmhm.. kau itu menyukai si baka itu ya? Tapi sayang dia tak membalas perasaan mu ckckck kasihan.. tenanglah, karena beberapa jam setelah dua lembar ini tak ada di 'book of life' itu, tak akan ada lagi rasa cinta di dunia ini. Kau tak perlu galau karena si baka ini lagi." Ucap Cricket.

"siapa bilang aku tak menyukai Miku? !" ucap Kaito.

"EH?" Miku kaget mendengarnya.

"fufufu~ sayangnya cinta itu tak akan ada lagi setelah 48 jam ke depan~" ucap Cricket.

"s-sebenarnya lembar apa yang kau ambil itu?" tanya Len.

"hm? Ini? Ini lembar perasaan, yang satu 'friendship', dan yang satu lagi 'romance'. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi kan? apa akibatnya kalau dua lembar ini hilang dari 'book of life' selama 48 jam ke depan?"

"kenapa kau mengembil semuanya? !" tanya Rin.

"mudah saja, ini semua untuk melancarkan rencananya Wilfre-sama. Dia ingin menunjukkan kepintarannya pada orang-orang yang selama ini tak menganggapnya. Maka dari itu dia selalu menyuruh kami(Cricket dan Lui) untuk mengambil lembar di 'book of life' itu dan menggantinya dengan lembar ciptaannya. Dia ingin orang-orang megakui kepintarannya dalam menyamai kemampuan Kami-sama. Sayang, Lui malah mengkhianati Wilfre-sama."

"menyebalkan!"

"tapi, beda lagi dengan lembar musik dan dua lembar ini. Wilfre-sama, sejak kecil tak menyukai musik, maka dari itu dia menyuruh aku dan Lui untuk mengambilnya, dan tak menggantikkannya."

"seenaknya saja! Lalu apa motif mu mengambil dua lembar itu?"

"ini, salah kalian sendiri." Ucap Cricket.

"eh?" mereka bingung.

"tentu saja, kalau kalian tak mengganggu rencana Wilfre-sama, mungkin dia tak akan menyuruhku untuk mengambil lembar ini. Dia pikir, kalian akan berpisah bila tak akan ada lagi hubungan di antara kalian, hubungan antara kalian itu adalah persahabatan dan adanya rasa saling menyukai antara kalian berempat. Maka dari itu Wilfre-sama berpikir, jika di antara kalian tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, maka rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar, bukan? Dia ingin agar kalian tak mengganggu rencananya lagi dan mengambil lembar ini supaya di dunia ini tak akan ada lagi persahabatan dan rasa cinta."

"kau jahat!"

"tolong Cricket-san, tak ada yang lebih indah dari persahabatan, tolong kembalikan lembar itu.." ucap Miku.

"tidak, Wilfre-sama sudah memerintahkan aku."

"kenapa kau mau-maunya di perintah oleh dia! Kau itu bodoh sekali! bahkan lebih bodoh dari ku!" ucap Kaito.

"aku harus pergi. Kalian nikmati saja saat-saat bersama kalian yang akan berakhir dalam 47jam 50menit ke depan. Sampai jumpa!" Cricket pun pergi.

"tidaaakkk! Aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian!" Miku mulai menangis.

Rin tak tau harus berkata apa, dia hanya memeluk Miku.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Miku menangis.

"kita harus mendapatkan lembar itu!" ucap Kaito dengan mantap dan terlihat serius.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Len.

"caranya.. um.. uh.. ya.. aku lupa mikirin gimana caranya.." ucap Kaito dengan muka polosnya.

GUBRAK!

"JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI, BAKAAAA! ! !"

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **Kyaaa~ apa-apaan aku ini -_- /headbang. Akusudah berpikir, kalau alurnya begini, endingnya bakal jadi aneh! Dan ujung-ujungnya, aku takut kalian kecewa T^T maaf~ sekali lagi maaf~ mungkin setelah chapter ini, akan terjadi hal-hal yang aneh dan ga masuk di akal. Oke lah.. review?)


	12. Vocaloid's plan

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Bales review :

**Ryu Kago : **hai Ryu! :D makasih udah mau review dan baca :) hehe. Keep reading ya~ makasih~

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Rin tak tau harus berkata apa, dia hanya memeluk Miku.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Miku menangis.

"kita harus mendapatkan lembar itu!" ucap Kaito dengan mantap dan terlihat serius.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Len.

"caranya.. um.. uh.. ya.. aku lupa mikirin gimana caranya.." ucap Kaito dengan muka polosnya.

GUBRAK!

"JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI, BAKAAAA! ! !"

"ya ya ya, ayo kita ceritakan saja soal ini pada Lui. Siapa tau dia tau apa yang harus kita lakukan." Usul Kaito.

Mereka pun setuju dan pergi ke tempat Lui.

Sementara itu, di sebuah istana,

"ini, Wilfre-sama." Cricket pun menyerahkan dua lembar itu padanya.

"bagus. Tugas mu kini sudah selesai."

"ya, Wilfre-sama." Cricket menjulurkan tangannya meminta bayaran atas kerjanya selama ini.

Tapi Wilfre malah menepukkan tangannya pada tangan Cricket itu, dia mengira si Cricket ngajakin toss(?)

"kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Wilfre dengan polosnya.

"apa?"

"ya, pergi. Ayo pergi dari istana ku yang indah, rapi, bagus, kece, high class dan super keren ini. Tugas mu sudah selesai."

"tapi, janji mu?"

"janji? Janji apa?"

"kau janji akan memberi ku uang yang sangat banyak jika aku menyelesaikan tugas ku! Mana!" Cricket mulai kesal.

"hm? Janji? Di kamus ku tak ada kata-kata begitu."

"kau ini sungguh menyebalkan! Aku sudah bekerja untuk mu, bodoh! Mana uang yang kau janjikan itu!"

"kau tak akan mendapat apa-apa dariku! Jadi pergilah sebelum aku menendangmu!"

Singkat cerita, mereka pun berkelahi dan akhirnya Cricket pun pergi dari istana itu dengan tangan hampa. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya hampa, sebenarnya dia membawa 'sesuatu' dalam tasnya.

Lui yang sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman itu duduk di bangku taman sendirian.

"haa~h segarnya~" ucap Lui sambil menghela nafas.

"eh? itu siapa? Kok kayak kenal ya?" Lui melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia terkejut saat kini dia bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

"C-Cricket?"

"Lui.."

"ada apa? Apa kau.."

"ya Lui, aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"semuanya? Kau sudah ingat? Syukurlah! Aku senang kau sudah kembali, Cricket!" Lui senang lalu memeluk Cricket.

"aku juga, Lui, sahabat ku.." Cricket memeluk Lui juga.

Sejak Cricket berantem dan di berhentikan oleh Wilfre, Cricket pun teringat kembali dengan semuanya, semua ingatan masa lalu yang telah dihapus oleh Wilfre. Cricket pun jadi merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatannya.

"maaf.."

"eh? kenapa minta maaf?"

"aku sudah merepotkan mu.." ucap Cricket lirih.

"ah ahahahaa tidak begitu merepotkan kok.." Lui tertawa garing sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"maaf aku juga telah mengambil lembar-lembar itu.."

"ah.. itukan bukan salah mu hahaa.. tak apa kok.."

"maaf aku juga telah berbuat jahat pada kalian.."

"ah ahahaa kau.." Lui yang akan berkata 'tak apa-apa' berhenti sejenak dan berpikir,

"ya, kau memang berbuat jahat pada kami." Ucap Lui dengan nada yang ketus.

Cricket tak berani menatap wajah Lui yang kini menggambarkan kebencian padanya, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja seperti anak sekolahan yang upacara bendera dalam posisi mengheningkan cipta. /plok

Tanpa di duga-duga air muka Lui langsung berubah, dia langsung tersenyum lebar pada Cricket.

"kena kau! Ahahahaa! Sudahlah, aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu, yang sudah biarlah berlalu, kini, kita harus berusaha mendapatkan lembar-lembar itu lagi, okay?" Lui menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Cricket untuk melakukan tos ala mereka itu.

Cricket terdiam sebentar, dia memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai dia sadar kalau dia itu telah di kerjai oleh Lui, sebenarnya Lui tak marah ataupun benci padanya. Cricket pun tersenyum senang dan mengambil tangan Lui lalu melakukan tos ala mereka itu.

"teman!"

Sementara itu Kaito, Miku, Len, dan Rin, masih kebingungan mencari Lui.

"astagaaa kemana lagi kita harus mencarinya?" Rin mulai kesal.

"kita tak bisa terus-terusan diam bodoh menunggunya seperti ini di tempat dia nongkrong." Ucap Kaito.

"memangnya dia tak bisa di hubungi, Rin?" tanya Len.

"tidak. Sudah berkali-kali ku telpon dia, tapi nomernya ga aktif."

"kita mulai kehabisan waktu.. semenit kini terasa sangat berharga mengingat ancaman Cricket tadi! Kini waktu kita sudah terbuang 15menit! Aku ga mau terus-terusan begini! Huwaaaa" Miku mulai putus asa.

"hei teman-teman!"

mereka kaget mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga mereka itu. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah suara itu dengan cepat.

"LUIIIIII! ! ! !" spontan mereka semua berteriak. Antara senang, kesal, marah, apalah itu, yang pasti mereka sukses membuat telinga Lui menjadi sakit karena teriakannya.

"eh.. kalian ini, bisakah menurunkan volume mu itu?" ujar Lui sambil tersenyum keheranan dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup telinganya.

"Lui! Demi apapun, kemana saja kaaaaauu!" Rin melepaskan semua ke-kesalan-nya.

"eh? jalan-jalan?" Lui masih dengan senyumnya yang tadi.

"kenapa kau tak bisa dihubungi? ? ?" Len ikutan kesel.

"uh? Hape ku lowbat?" Lui masih tersenyum keheranan.

"kau ini, kami sudah menunggu mu lama disini tahu!" ucap Kaito yang kesal juga.

"oh hahaha. Maaf, memangnya ada apa?"

"sudahlah teman-teman, jangan mengulur waktu lagi! Kita tak punya waktu banyak!" ucap Miku yang mulai gereget sama mereka yang sempet-sempetnya ngobrol.

"o-okay, ada apa ini?" Lui mulai serius.

Merekapun menceritakan pada Lui semuanya.

"i-ini buruk.. tapi, tak terlalu buruk." Ucap Lui yang sukses membuat mereka semua keheranan.

"tidak terlalu buruk apanya! Dalam waktu 47jam 30 menit ke depan, kita tak akan mengenal satu sama lain lagi!" ucap Miku.

"hm.. aku ada berita bagus untuk kalia—maksudku untuk dunia!" ucap Lui dengan senang.

"apa?"

"taraaaaa~~!" Lui menunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka, sesuatu itulah yang telah di bawa Cricket secara diam-diam dari istana Wilfre itu. Sesuatu itu sukses membuat mata mereka semua terbelalak kaget.

"i-ini.. tak mungkin.."

"apa aku bermimpi?"

"ini.. lebar awan, api, dan… musik! Nyahahahaaa~" Kaito terlihat senang dan langsung menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Lui.

"b-bagaimana bisa?" Miku terlihat senang.

"eh? hehe senang sekali sepertinya? Ya, aku dan Cricket sudah baikan." Ucap Lui yang sukses membuat mereka semua kaget.

"…. apa?"

"ya, apakah telinga kalian mengalami masalah? Aku dan Cricket sudah baikan, Cricket sudah sadar dan, dia yang memberikan lembar itu padaku." Ujar Lui dengan senang.

"benarkah? Syukurlah! Jadi, masalah kita tentang lembar 'friendship' dan 'romance' ini juga sudah selesai?" tanya Miku.

"tidak. Karena kita belum menemukan lembarnya." Ujar Lui yang sukses menghapus bersih senyum semangat di wajah Miku itu.

"ya, soal lembar itu, aku sendiri juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi, kita bisa bertanya soal ini pada Cricket. Dia pasti masih ingat jalan menuju istana Wilfre-san." Saran Lui.

"un!" mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

Setelah memberikan lembar yang asli itu pada polisi, dan menyatukannya lagi ke dalam book of life, dunia jadi terasa lebih lengkap, dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi mereka pun segera menuju ke tempat Cricket.

Sesampainya disana, tak perlu mereka menjelaskan apa masalahnya, Cricket sendiri juga sudah tau. Dia pun langsung meminta maaf pada mereka.

"maaf, kumohon maafkan aku! Aku sudah merepotkan kalian! Aku tak sadar waktu itu. Aku sangat minta maaf pada kalian!" ucap Cricket pada mereka.

"aah~ berhentilah meminta maaf pada kami Cricket-san. Kami sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Rin yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Cricket itu.

"ya, aku pun sudah cape ngitungnya." Ucap Kaito.

"ngapain kau hitung, baka." Ucap Len.

"jumlahnya? Aku tak tau. Yang pasti sudah melebihi 10 jariku ini." Jawab Kaito ngelantur.

"kami mohon, waktu kami semakin sempit! Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini semua?" ucap Miku.

"maaf, sepertinya tak ada cara lain, selain, kalian harus mengambil lembar itu langsung di istana Wilfre." Ucap Cricket.

"APAAA? !"

"tapi, di mana istananya?"

"ayo cepat beritahu kami!"

"kami mulai kehabisan waktu!"

"jika kalian memaksa, aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke dunia itu." Ujar Cricket yang menyerah dengan pertanyaan mereka yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"eh? 'dunia itu'? Maksudnya istananya ada di dunia lain?" tanya Rin.

"antar saja kami! Kami mulai kehabisan waktu!" Miku ngotot.

"baiklah, _open the snow gate_!" setelah Cricket mengucapkan kalimat atau mungkin mantra itu, langsung muncul sebuah gerbang dengan sisi-sisinya yang di penuhi salju di belakang mereka(Kaito, Len, Miku, Rin).

"eh? t-tunggu, apa ini? Aku tak mau pergi ke dunia lain!" ucap Rin.

"_biarkan mereka menjelajahi dunia mu, dunia pertama!_" terlambat, Cricket sudah mengucapkan mantra agar mereka semua masuk ke dalam gate itu. Dan mereka pun langsung terhisap ke dalamnya, pintu itu langsung tertutup.

"KYAAAA!"

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **haa~h.. kan sudah kubilang, kalau alurnya seperti kemarin itu, jadinya ya bakal seperti ini. Seperti yang ku bilang di A/N awal chapter 1. Aku membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dengan game di Nds ku. Maka, jadilah fic begini. Maaf semua~ sekali lagi maaf~ maaf kalau kecewa~ mungkin endingnya, tak begitu buruk kok :D? review please?)


	13. World 1 snow gate 'the Icy Lake'

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

"eh? 'dunia itu'? Maksudnya istananya ada di dunia lain?" tanya Rin.

"antar saja kami! Kami mulai kehabisan waktu!" Miku ngotot.

"baiklah, _open the snow gate_!" setelah Cricket mengucapkan kalimat atau mungkin mantra itu, langsung muncul sebuah gerbang dengan sisi-sisinya yang di penuhi salju di belakang mereka(Kaito, Len, Miku, Rin).

"eh? t-tunggu, apa ini? Aku tak mau pergi ke dunia lain!" ucap Rin.

"_biarkan mereka menjelajahi dunia mu, dunia pertama!_" terlambat, Cricket sudah mengucapkan mantra agar mereka semua masuk ke dalam gate itu. Dan mereka pun langsung terhisap ke dalamnya, pintu itu langsung tertutup.

"KYAAAA!"

Tak lama, kini mereka sudah terpurusuk masuk ke dalam salju. Di dunia lain tentunya.

BRUK

"aduh.." Miku terperosok ke dalam tumpukkan salju.

"auu.." Rin pun terjatuh di sebelah Miku.

"k-kita dimana?" tanya Len.

"tidak! Jangan bilang kita sudah ada di dunia lain itu!" Rin terlihat sangat panik. Dia pun melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya salju tebal yang menyelimuti permukaan disana.

"mana Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"aku di bawahmu!" Kaito tertimbun salju di bawah Miku.

"upss! Maaf Kaito! Sini ku bantu!" Miku pun berusaha mengeluarkan Kaito dari tumpukkan salju itu.

"tidak tidak tidaaaakkkk! Aku ga mau di sini! Aku mau pulaaaang!" Rin masih mencari-cari jalan keluar dari dunia itu.

Len yang melihat Rin sepanik itu jadi bingung.

'apa dunia ini seburuk itu ya?' pikir Len. Dia pun melihat ke sekitarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup di sana. Yang bisa dilihat mereka hanyalah salju tebal yang menutupi dataran itu.

"Rin, tenanglah sedikit." Len mulai menenangkan Rin yang kelihatan sangat panik itu.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tak tau jalan pulang! Di sini tak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa kita mintai bantuan! Perutku lapar dan aku tak tau dimana letak kebun jeruk di dunia ini! Di sini tak ada rumah! Bagaimana kita bisa hidup? ! huaaaa! Lui juga tak ada, bagaimana ini.." Rin memelankan nada bicaranya untuk kata-kata terakhirnya.

"eh?" meskipun sudah cukup pelan tapi Len masih bisa mendengarnya.

'Rin itu sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Lui ya? Huh~ apa aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mu?' pikir Len.

"oke! Kita ga punya banyak waktu! Kita harus segera mencari jalan menuju istana Wilfre-san!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba yang sukses membangunkan Len dari pikirannya.

"eh.. ya.. tapi.."

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok makhluk aneh dengan ciri-ciri berwarna ungu, badan kotak, dengan tingginya yang hanya mencapai lutut, mata besar yang imut, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek dan tanpa lengan.

"KYAAA! KAWAII DAYOOO!" teriak Miku dan Rin spontan, dan langsung menghampiri makhluk imut yang muncul dari balik bukit salju itu.

"eeeh.. dasar cewek selalu begitu." Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"KAWAAAII~~" Kaito pun mendekati makhluk itu.

"dasar samanya." Ucap Len sambil memasang wajah (-_-)

"pusy pusy~" ucap Kaito.

Makhluk itu pun berguling-guling di salju dengan manisnya.

"KYAAA~ LUCUUU!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"mau sosis? Mau?" Kaito mengeluarkan sosis dari saku celananya(?)

Makhluk itupun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang.. OHMYGOD! I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan!

ketika Kaito menyentuh kepala makhluk itu, tanpa di duga-duga makhluk itu pun langsung berubah ekspresi. Maksudnya, yang tadinya imut, kini dia menjadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan sangat berbahaya dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya dia langsung menelan bulat-bulat sosis Kaito.

"UWAAA!" mereka bertiga pun langsung bersembunyi di belakang Len.

"e-eh? k-kenapa bisa begini?" Len heran.

"a-aku juga tak tahu!" ucap Kaito yang ketakutan.

"kau memberinya sosis buduk ya?" tuduh Rin pada Kaito.

"ng-ngga! Enak aja! Itu masih fresh from the open tau!" (Kaito ga becus ngomong 'v')

" 'fresh from the oven'? sejak kapan kau mengambilnya dari oven?" tanya Rin dengan keheranan.

"nih. Open yang selalu ku bawa ke mana-mana." Kaito menunjuk pantatnya.

PLAK!

"dasar bego." Ucap Rin.

"k-kita gabisa diem aja disini! Kita harus lari!" ucap Miku yang juga ketakutan.

"oke, aba-aba ke 100 kita lari ya!" perintah Kaito.

"kelamaan, oon! Yang ada kita udah jadi daging guling duluan!" Rin mulai kesel.

"hitungan ketiga lari." ujar Len.

Makhluk aneh itu mulai mendekat.

"satu.."

Makhluk itu semakin dekat.

"dua.."

Saat jarak mereka tinggal 15 centi lagi,

"ti—"

BRUK!

Mereka yang baru saja mau lari langsung berhenti karena kaget akan kehadiran makhluk lainnya.

Makhluk itu bertubuh seperti boneka salju, yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi mereka. Boneka salju itu sudah menginjak makhluk menggemaskan tadi sampai gepeng.

Kini ada perasaan lega dan mencekam di hati mereka. Di satu sisi mereka lega karena makhluk ungu tadi sudah gepeng. Sisi lainnya, mereka takut pada makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Mereka takut kalau-kalau makhluk ini juga sama seperti si ungu yang sudah gepeng itu.

"enghh.. g-gimana ini?" Miku mulai ketakutan.

"itu kan.." Kaito menggantungkan ucapannya.

"kau kenal?" tanya Len.

"saudara ya?" canda Rin.

"itu.. BONEKA SALJU PEMBUNUUHH! LARIII!" Kaito lari-lari sendirian.

Mereka semua cengo ngeliatnya. Mereka tentu tak akan percaya dengan omongan bodoh Kaito itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka boneka salju itu berbicara pada mereka,

"ada perlu apa kalian disini?"

"E-EEEHHH? !" mereka semua kaget karena makhluk yang menyerupai boneka salju itu bisa bicara. Tak disangka-sangka ternyata di dunia ini semua terbalik? Yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan ternyata jahat. sedangkan yang terlihat menyeramkan dan mengerikan ternyata sangat baik.

"tak perlu kaget begitu, panggil saja aku snowy." Makhluk itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"e-eh.. aku Rin, dan ini teman-temanku, Miku, Len, dan yang di sana itu si idiot Kaito." Ujar Rin sambil menunjuk Kaito yang sedang lari-lari itu.

"hm.. Cuma teman ya?" gumam Len.

"nee? Terus mau mu apa?" Rin bisa mendengar gumaman Len itu.

"E-EH? kedengeraaan?" Len kaget.

"ya, ya. Mereka ini lebih dari teman, mereka adalah sahabat ku." Ucap Rin yang mengira kalau Len ingin di kenalkan sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai teman.

'jiaah.. itu sih sama saja..' pikir Len.

"ya, kami adalah sahabat, dan kami tak mau berpisah. Tujuan kami ke dunia ini adalah untuk mencari jalan menuju istana Wilfre-san. Dan mengambil kembali lembar 'friendship' dan 'romance' untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami. Apa kau tau dimana letak istanannya?" tanya Miku dengan ramahnya.

"hm.. kalian harus berhati-hati bila sedang di dunia ini."

"kenapa?"

"banyak musuh mengintai di tengah kesunyian salju-salju ini, makhluk bermuka dua, dan menyeramkan."

"b-bagaimana kami bisa melewati ini, kalau begitu?"

"kalian hanya perlu mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan otot. Tidak perlu yang lain. Setiap kalian bertemu musuh yang tangguh, cukup dengan menghajarnya dan kalian akan mendapatkan sepotong kertas. Kumpulkan potongan-potongan kertas itu. Maka kalian bisa keluar dari dunia ini dengan selamat." Jelas snowy.

.

.

.

"tapi… AKU KAN CEWEK? ! MANA ADA CEWE YANG JAGO GITUAN? !" teriak Miku histeris.

"ada. Aku." Ucap Rin dengan santainya.

"kau itu bukan cewe sih, Rin." Ledek Miku.

"enak saja." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"habis mana ada cewe yang jago gituan? Berarti kamu cowo dong."

"ya engga dong. Aku kan cewe multi-tallented." Rin mulai nyombong.

"iya Rin kamu itu paket lengkap.." gumam Len.

"eh? paket lengkap? Emang aku makanan siap saji yang bisa kau pesan dengan paket, HUH?" Rin lagi-lagi bisa mendengar gumaman Len.

"geez.. kau itu, tajam sekali sih pendengaran mu…" keluh Len.

"sudahlah, yang pasti di dunia ini, lawan yang akan kalian hadapi akan berbeda dengan lawan di dunia kalian itu. Ini akan jadi … semakin sulit.. di setiap levelnya." Ucap snowy itu dengan muka yang sangat serius.

Oke, mereka pun kini menjadi tegang(termasuk Kaito yang sudah puas lari-lari).

"di setiap levelnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Snowy merasakan ada yang sedang menuju ke arah tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"di sini tak aman.. sebaiknya ikut aku, kita bicarakan ini di tempatku." Snowy itu berjalan pergi diikuti para vocaloid.

Setelah mereka pergi jauh, datanglah beberapa ora—maksudnya makhluk aneh dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam.

TEP

TEP

TEP

"mereka tadi pasti ada di sini."

"ya, aku bisa melihat bekas mereka di sini."

"aku bisa mencium baunya.. tak lama lagi, kita akan dapatkan mereka."

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **uyee chapter 13 \(^o^)/ fic ini akan selesai beberapa chapter lagi kok. Maaf kalo mengecewakan -_-v tapi, bersediakah kalian membaca ini sampai akhir? Please? Ya ya yaaa? /puppy eyes/ review please? :D)

Bales review :

**IchigoMei-chan : **hehe makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^ keep reading and review ya~ :D

**Rein ****y****uujiro : **ahaha gpp kok Rein-chan ^^ ehehe ada typo ya? :Da wkwk. Kaito itu baru ngomong suka aja kok, belom nembak langsung hehe sabar ya :) makasih udah mau baca dan review :) keep reading and review ya makasih~

**Rani Konako : **hehe, panggilnya pake -himechan aja. *plok. canda -_-v hehe, panggil pake –chan juga gpp kok :) hehe makasih udah mau baca dan review :D keep reading and review ya, makasih~


	14. world 1 snow gate 'the snow caves'

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Snowy langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"kenapa Snowy-san? Apa nya yang tidak aman?" tanya Rin.

"aku merasakan ada yang mengikuti kita, sepertinya mereka menyadari kehadiran kalian ke dunia ini." Ucap Snowy sambil mengintip keluar jendela.

"mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Len.

"s-sudahlah! Tak ada waktu lagi! Waktu kita tinggal 47 jam lagi! Tolong Snowy-san, beritahu kami, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Siapa mereka yang kau maksud itu? Apa mereka itu musuh yang kau maksud? Lalu apa maksudnya 'ini akan menjadi sulit di setiap levelnya'? apa ini… sebuah game?" tanya Miku panjang lebar keliling luas diameter(?)

"ini.. sebenarnya, dunia snow gate ini, adalah sebuah negeri terkutuk.."

"terkutuk?"

"ya, ini karena Wilfre yang mengambil kertas-kertas ajaib milik kami. Siapapun yang melukis di kertas ajaib itu, lukisannya akan menjadi nyata dan hidup layaknya buatan Kami-sama. Wilfre yang mengambil secara paksa semua kertas-kertas kami itu, malah menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik. Dia menggambarkan kami monster-monster. Dan salju tebal yang menutupi negeri kami yang indah." Jelas Snowy.

"jahat sekali.." Miku sedih.

"salah satu monster nya adalah para shadows, yang mengikuti kita itu. Ini gawat, kurasa mereka sudah ada di dekat sini!" Snowy mulai panik.

"APAA?"

"bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Miku panik.

"mereka mengincar kalian." Ucap Snowy.

"m-mengincar kami? Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"karena kita kece~" Kaito masih sempet-sempetnya bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"mereka memang sudah ditugaskan seperti itu. Untuk memberantas semua manusia yang berani masuk ke snow gate tanpa izin Wilfre."

"b-bagaimana cara kita melawannya?" Len panik.

"gunakan kekuatan kalian, pakai insting, yang terpenting jangan lupakan … TEAMWORK, dan kalahkan mereka." jelas Snowy.

Tepat setelah Snowy mengatakan hal itu, Snowy merasakan sesuatu.

"mereka semakin dekat! Keluarlah dari rumahku! Aku bisa di kutuk kalau ketahuan menyimpan manusia disini!" perintah snowy.

Mereka hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah Snowy lewat jalan belakang. Dan menguping pembicaraan.

TOK TOK TOK

BRAK!

"ada apa?" tanya snowy.

"tak usah basa-basi lagi. Mana mereka?" tanya salah satu dari para shadows itu.

Gulp.

Miku ketakutan mendengarnya.

"mereka siapa?"

"gausah pura-pura bego! Kita tahu mereka ada di sini! Serahkan mereka pada kami!" tanya seorang yang lainnya.

"ini ga bisa di biarin! Kita harus mencegahnya!" Rin yang menguping bersama yang lainnya beranjak pergi ingin melawan para shadows itu, tapi Len menahannya.

"jangan Rin! Kau ini, bagaimana kalau kau nanti di tangkap dan di kutuk sama mereka?" Len mengomeli Rin dengan suara pelan tentunya, takut keberadaannya ketahuan oleh musuhnya.

"aku tak tahu apa-apa."

"hhh kalau kau ga bisa di lembutin, kami akan main kasar denganmu!" ucap yang ketiganya.

"CUKUP!" Rin pun muncul di hadapan para shadows itu.

PLAK

Len headbang, merasa bodoh kalau dirinya tak dapat mencegah Rin. Akhirnya mereka pun juga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"wow~ tak perlu di cari langsung ketemu, ini bagus, ya 'kan shadow?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"iya, bagus sekali, shadow." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

'Apa? Nama mereka sama? Awkwardly!' pikir Miku.

"oke, selamat datang di snow gate, tepatnya di Icy Lake. tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita bawa dia langsung!" perintah yang satunya.

"baik!" mereka pun mendekat ke arah para vocaloid.

'oh my God! Aku gatau gimana caranya berantem!' pikir Miku cemas.

"tenang Miku, kami akan menjagamu. Kita andalkan .. Teamwork." Kaito tersenyum mantap pada Miku, seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran Miku.

Miku yang melihat itu, menjadi merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, dan mulai mempercayai teman-temannya. Tapi dia agak khawatir pada Rin, 'Rin itu cewe, apa benar dia bisa?' pikir Miku cemas.

Mereka membentuk formasi seperti melindungi Miku. Kaito, Len, dan Rin membuat lingkaran dengan Miku yang berada di dalamnya, mereka memasang kuda-kuda dan siap mempraktekan apa yang mereka pelajari selama ikut kursus seni bela diri di sekolahnya.

Pada saat kiranya, waktunya pas, Rin menatap Len, Len yang mengerti hanya menangguk lalu menatap Kaito. Kaito kelihatan terlalu fokus pada makhluk yang akan jadi lawannya itu.

"SERANG!" perintah salah satu dari shadows itu, mereka pun langsung maju.

Perkelahian antar manusia dan makhluk aneh bernama shadows pun berlangsung. Tiga lawan tiga, adil.

Miku hanya bisa cengo ngeliat mereka yang berantem sambil was was takut mereka akan terluka.

Sedangkan Snowy sedang mengaman-amankan barang-barang pecah belahnya. Takut kalau-kalau mereka mengenainya dan langsung pecah.

Kaito melayangkan pukulan pertamanya tapi meleset.

'sial!' pikir Kaito.

Berbeda dengan Len yang sepertinya sudah lebih mahir dari Kaito.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit, lawannya sudah tak berdaya.

Merasa cemas, Miku jadi terus memperhatikan Rin.

"ayo Rin berjuanglah~"

Rin yang terlihat memasang poker facenya membiarkan lawannya menyerang lebih dulu. Lawannya melayangkan satu tendangan yang di arahkan ke perutnya, tapi Rin langsung loncat dan mendarat tepat dengan kakinya yang menginjak tubuh si lawannya itu. Lawannya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"fuh.. begitu saja kah?" Rin kaget karena dipikirnya lawannya akan sangat sulit.

Miku sudah merasa tenang sekarang dia melhat ke arah Kaito yang masih berjuang.

"Kaito, ganbatte~!" Miku menyemangati Kaito.

Entah kenapa, Kaito yang mendengar itu langsung bersemangat dan dapat menghabisi lawannya itu dengan seketika.

"KYAA~ kalian berhasil! Horee~" Miku senang.

Seketika, para shadows itu menghilang dan meninggalkan sepotong kertas. Miku mengambil potongan kertas itu.

"apa ini?" tanya Miku.

"itu lah kertas yang kubicarakan. Kalian harus membunuh setiap musuh-musuh kalian seperti tadi, maka kalian akan mendapat kertas seperti itu. Jika potongan-potongan kertas itu sudah menjadi satu potong kertas yang utuh, kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Jelas Snowy.

"ooh.. begitu." Kaito manggut-manggut.

"kita mulai kehabisan waktu! Kita harus cepat-cepat! Sayonara Snowy!" ucap Miku diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu lagi dengan makhluk ungu yang tadi.

"KYAAA! Aku takut! Tolong aku!" Kaito memeluk Len.

Miku dan Rin sweatdrop melihat Kaito.

"e-eh.. lepasin!" Len merasa risih.

"ini makhluk yang tadi itu kan?" tanya Rin.

"iya.. dan aku takut.." ucap Miku yang mulai ketakutan.

Makhluk itu mulai mendekat ke arah Miku.

"e-eh.. dia mau apa? ?" Miku mulai takut.

Makhluk itu menyentuh potongan kertas yang di pegang Miku itu, makhluk itupun langsung bersinar. Mereka heran melihatnya.

"eh? apa ini?" Miku dan yang lainnya menutup mata mereka karena sinar itu menyilaukan.

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu menghilang dan muncullah sesosok lelaki berambut ungu.

"ah? s-siapa kau?" Rin bisa melihat samar-samar orang itu.

"hai minna." Sapa orang itu.

Bukannya menjawab sapaan orang itu, mereka malah celingukan.

"loh? Nyari apa?" tanya orang itu yang heran liat mereka semua celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"i-itu, tadi ada makhluk imut berwarna ungu di sini, tapi kok hilang ya?" Rin masih celingukan.

"o-oh.. makhluk itu.. itu kan aku."

"EH? !" mereka semua kaget.

"kaget? Ya, aku itu sebenarnya di kutuk sama para shadows karena berani-beraninya masuk ke snow gate ini. Tapi untunglah kalian mendapat salah satu potongan kertas itu, kertas itu bisa membebaskan kami dari kutukan mereka. Terimakasih banyak!" ucap orang itu.

"eh? 'kami'? maksudmu, masih banyak yang di kutuk seperti kamu?" tanya Len.

"iya. Um, aku Gakupo. Salam kenal."

"oh.. aku Kaito, ini teman-temanku Miku, Len, dan yang itu si yandere Rin." Sepertinya Kaito mau balas dendam soal waktu itu Rin memperkenalkannya sebagai si 'idiot Kaito'.

Rin langsung memberinya deathglare. Kaito hanya cengengesan.

"oh, ada apa kalian ke sini?"

Merekapun menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Gakupo.

"oh.. kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut kalian? Aku juga ingin keluar dari dunia ini dan menyelamatkan adik ku, Gumi." Ucap Gakupo.

"eh? dia juga di kutuk?" tanya Miku.

"sepertinya begitu.." Gakupo terlihat sedih.

"astaga, kita lupa tanya ke Snowy! Apa maksudnya ini akan jadi semakin sulit di setiap levelnya? Apa ini sebuah game?" tanya Rin.

"tidak, Rin-san. Maksudnya. Kalian sudah melewati level pertama, mengalahkan ketiga shadows itu. Di level selanjutnya, atau dengan kata lain di daerah selanjutnya, ini akan menjadi semakin sulit, semakin banyak tantangan dan rintangannya."

Gulp

**TBC~**

Bales review :

Rani Konako : eh? nonton 2012 juga :D? hehehe. Makasih masih mau baca dan review~ keep RnR pls~ makasih! :)

A/N : fic ini bentar lagi selesai kok! Jangan khawatir :D hehehe. Aku baru bikin sampe chapter 16 nya -_- ntar aku update deh. Review please?


	15. a question to save Gumi's life

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : maaf, jadi ga karuan gini. Yang mau kasih saran kritik atau apalah silakan saja. Tapi maaf, Glori akhir-akhir ini bakal jarang update, aku lagi mau testing masuk ke sekolah favorite :P (cie elah) doa in deh biar lolos! ^^ okay, baca aja~

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

"tidak, Rin-san. Maksudnya. Kalian sudah melewati level pertama, mengalahkan ketiga shadows itu. Di level selanjutnya, atau dengan kata lain di daerah selanjutnya, ini akan menjadi semakin sulit, semakin banyak tantangan dan rintangannya."

Gulp

"apa selanjutnya? Atau, tempat apa selanjutnya?" tanya Miku.

"kita akan menuju ke Snow caves!" ucap Gakupo dengan riangnya.

"um.. dimana letak itu? Kenapa kita harus ke situ?" tanya Len.

"tentu kita harus kesana. Aku mau menyelamatkan adik ku! Itu dekat kok, atau mungkin jauh. Lewat sini~" Gakupo pun berjalan diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah sekitar 1 setengah jam berlalu.

"apa sudah sampai?" tanya Miku yang mulai kelelahan.

"aduh capee~ gendong aku~" Rin mulai manjanya.

"… ayo? Kalau mau sini sama aku?" tanya Len.

"ga ga ga. Aku bercanda kok."

"ciee~" Kaito pun mulai jail.

"apa ga ada ojek atau taksi gitu? Cape nih." Rin mulai ngelantur.

"iya, kalau naik ojek atau taksi kan kita ga kehabisan banyak waktu." Miku selalu mengkhawatirkan waktu yang tersisa.

"nah, sudah sampai~" ucap Gakupo dengan riangnya.

"eh? sampai? Tau darimana? Disini salju semua, ga ada tanda-tanda kita sudah sampai di suatu tempat." Len kebingungan.

"itu gampang. Kalau kita sudah di serang musuh, artinya kita sudah sampai di daerah lain." Ucap Gakupo dengan santainya.

"musuh? Tapi disini ga ada tuh?" Kaito celingukan.

"kalau begitu, di belakang kalian itu apa?" Gakupo menunjuk ke belakang mereka.

Ketika mereka melihat ke belakang betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati 4 shadows ada di belakang mereka. Shadows itu sudah bersiap akan memukul Miku.

"KYAAA!" Miku takut, tapi Rin langsung berdiri di depan Miku dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya membuat perlindungan.

"i-ini gawat.. mereka berempat!" ucap Len.

"hei, Gakupo-san, kau bantu kami lah.." pinta Kaito.

"hmhmhm.. baik baik~" Gakupo pun maju.

Rin membawa Miku ke tempat yang aman.

"Miku kau tunggu disini ya." Ucap Rin.

"eh, Rin tunggu! Aku ga mau hanya diam disini saja. Aku juga mau membantu kalian." Miku menahan pergelangan tangan Rin.

"eh.. kamu.. mau bantu juga?"

Miku mengangguk dengan semangat. Rin hanya menghela nafas lalu,

"oke. Kita kerjasama ya!" Rin tersenyum lebar pada Miku.

"un!"

Seperti biasa, Len, dan Kaito menghabisi musuhnya dengan cepat. Tapi tak secepat yang sebelumnya, entah kenapa rasanya lawan ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan Gakupo yang sudah menghabisi musuhnya. Lebih baik menyimak cara bertarungnya Rin dan Miku yang berbeda dari cara Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo.

Shadows itu berusaha menyerang ke arah Miku. Tapi Rin melempar bola salju ke arah shadows itu dari belakang. Sehingga shadows itu berbalik mengincar Rin. Di saat shadows itu mengejar Rin, Miku dari belakang memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Dan selesailah pertarungan mereka.

"tehehee~ teamwork~" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

Tak lama, seperti tadi, para shadows itu hilang dan meninggalkan potongan kertas yang lainnya.

"eh? kita dapat lagi! Uyee~!" Rin mengambil potongan kertas itu dan loncat-loncat gembira.

"heheh. jangan senang dulu bocah." Ucap seseorang. (atau mungkin sesuatu)

Sontak mereka semua melihat ke arah suara.

"makhluk apa itu? !" Miku ketakutan melihat makhluk yang ada di depan mereka itu.

Makhluk yang berwarna hitam, sama seperti shadows yang sebelumnya, hanya bentuk nya lebih mengerikan dan lebih besar. Untunglah dia hanya sendiri.

"heh. Mau apa kau? Kami sudah dapat kertas ini seutuhnya." Rin menjulurkan lidah sambil menunjukkan 2 potong kertas itu.

"ya, dan sebentar lagi kami akan keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi… mana pintu keluarnya sih, Rin?" Kaito celingukan nyari pintu keluar.

"hahahaha! Dasar bodoh! Kalian tidak akan bisa melihat pintu keluarnya sebelum menyelamatkan adik dia!" ucap shadows itu.

"adikku! Kau apakan dia!" Gakupo ingin menyelamatkan Gumi yang sedang diikat di atas sebuah kompor panas, tapi yang lain menahannya.

"kita ga boleh gegabah! Sabarlah dulu." Ucap Miku.

"untuk menyelamatkan Gumi, kalian tak perlu melawan ku. Kalian hanya butuh menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalian butuh kekuatan otak." Shadows itu menunjuk ke kepalanya sendiri.

"oke. Apa pertanyaannya?"

"sebuah kasus. Dan kalian harus memecahkan kasus ini."

Mereka pun terdiam menunggu soal apa yang akan diberikan shadows itu pada mereka.

"_di suatu apartemen di kota New York, terjadi pembunuhan seorang seniman. Sherlock Holmes, detektif yang sangat terkenal berusaha memecahkan kasus itu. Tersangka pertama pembunuhan tersebut adalah Jenifer, 52 tahun. Ia adalah pemilik apartemen tersebut. Tersangka kedua adalah Chad, 21 tahun. Apartemen Chad beresebelahan dengan apartemen seniman tersebut. Tersangka ketiga adalah Jade, 16 tahun. Jade adalah mantan pacar seniman tersebut, hubungannya berakhir karena seniman tersebut mencampakkan Jade dengan alas an perbedaan umur yang terlalu jauh. Tersangka terakhir adalah Darren, 25 tahun. Sehari sebelumnya, mereka bertengkar karena alas an yang tidak jelas. Saat berusaha memecahkan kasus tersebut, seorang wanita pembersih datang dan membawa kertas yang ditemukannya tadi pagi. Di kertas itu tertulis deretan angka petunjuk pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Deretan angka itu adalah '3814'. _Bisa kah kalian menemmukan siapa pembunuh seniman itu?"

"astaga, riwet ah kasusnya. Aku tebak sih kayaknya, Darren. Soalnya dia kan sebelumnya berantem sama seniman itu. Soal petunjuknya aku ga bisa cara mecahinnya." Tebak Len.

"ya, aku males mikir. Jawaban ku sama kayak Len aja deh," ucap Rin.

"kata aku ya, prediksinya pasti salah. Orang yang ngebunuhnya itu kan si Inem." Kaito ngelatur.

"kita harus melihat kodenya. Itu petunjuknya. Gunakan kekuatan otak dan jangan gegabah." Miku terus berpikir.

Ga heran kalau Miku yang berpikir, karena dia adalah anak yang paling pintar di sekolah mereka.

"selamatkan adikku! Apa maksud dari '3814' itu?" Gakupo mulai galau.

"salah sedikit saja, tali yang mengikat Gumi akan lepas." Ucap shadows itu.

"bagus dong? Berarti bebas." Ucap Kaito.

"enggak, bodoh. Kalau lepas nanti dia masuk ke kompor itu! Ntar gosong! Ya, ga baguslah!" Rin kesel sama baKaito.

"aku tau jawabannya!" ucap Miku.

"apa?" mereka semua penasaran.

"apa, nona kecil? Jawab saja. Ingat, salah sedikit, tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Gumi hidup. Dia akan langsung masuk ke kompor itu."

Gulp

Miku ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Dia pun akhirnya ingin berdiskusi dahulu.

"psst.. bener gak ya kira-kira kalau jawabannya itu Chad?" tanya Miku pada mereka dengan volume yang sangat pelan.

"chad? Kenapa chad yang melakukannya?"

"karena.."

-skip-

Setelah berdiskusi, dan akhirnya mereka sudah memutuskan jawabannya, Miku pun siap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"jadi, jawabannya?" tanya shadows itu.

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **ga nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini -_- maaf~ tapi, sudahlah. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, selesai kok! Keep reading ya! Oh ya, maaf semuanya. Sengaja digantung gini akhirnya, Glori pengen tanya, kalian bisa ga jawab teka-teki itu? Coba aja tebak. Di review ya! ^^)


	16. baKaito can kiss a girl?

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi, dan akhirnya mereka sudah memutuskan jawabannya, Miku pun siap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"jadi, jawabannya?" tanya shadows itu.

"Chad." Jawab Miku dengan yakinnya.

"hm.. kenapa?"

"dari petunjuk kertas itu, 3814. Bila disusun dalam susunan abjad, 3 adalah C, 8 adalah H, 1 adalah A, 4 adalah D, maka pelakunya adalah CHAD." Jelas Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAK! Kenapa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan kuuu! Kyaaa—" makhluk itu pun menghilang, Gumi terbebas, perlahan salju pun mulai memudar menunjukkan keindahan alami negeri snow gate itu, sebuah kertas muncul saat makhluk itu hilang.

"kutukannya.. kutukkannya hilang! Nyahahahahaa! Horeeee~~!" Kaito sangat senang tanpa sengaja diapun memeluk Miku.

"e-eh!" Miku kaget dan hanya bisa blushing saja.

"Gumiii!" Gakupo langsung memeluk adiknya itu.

"Gakupo-nii~" Gumi pun balas memeluk kakaknya itu.

"kertas ini…" Rin kaget saat melihat kertas yang muncul tadi.

"kertas ini.. ini lembar 'friendship'! yeheee~! Kita masih bisa bersama selamanyaaa~!" Len sangat senang tapi saat dia mau memeluk Rin, Rin malah menghindar. Len tampak kecewa tapi dia tidak menyadari muka Rin yang sedikit merona itu.

"Eh! lihat itu! Itu pintu keluar kita!" ucap Miku.

"manaaa?" mereka semua celingukan.

"itu!"

"manaaa?"

"ayo cepat! Pintu itu semakin menyempit! Kita bisa terkurung disini nanti!" Miku geregetan sama mereka semua yang lemot.

"tunggu!"

mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara. Rupanya itu seluruh warga snow gate.

"terimakasih banyak sudah menghilangkan kutukannya!" ucap Snowy.

"sama-sama! Itu bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha."

"eh, ayo cepat! Itu pintunya sudah semakin menyempit! Ayo!" Miku pun keluar melalui pintu itu.

"eh! Miku!" Kaito menyusul.

"kapan-kapan mampir ya~!" ucap salah satu warga snow gate itu.

"eh, iya kalau bisa hehe." Len cengengesan sambil membatin 'sumpah demi apapun gua ga bakal mau ke sini lagi! Gua kapok!'

"iya juga ya. Sampai nanti semua!" Rin melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua lalu pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Sesampainya lagi di dunia,

"KYAA!"

GUBRAK

BRUK

BRUK

Mereka pun jatuh bertumpuk-tumpukkan saat keluar dari snow gate itu.

"aduhhh.. ittai.."

"kalian sudah kembali ternyata." Cricket sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dan menikmati kue dan secangkir susu.

"aduh Len, berat tau! Minggir!" Rin berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang… err.. kurang enak dipandang itu, tepatnya dia berada di bawah Len.

"eh.. m-maaf Rin.." Len pun bangun dengan mukanya yang memerah.

'k-kenapa aku jadi deg-deg an gitu sih pas deket Len tadi..?' pikr Rin.

"RIINN!"

Rin pun menoleh ke arah suara.

BRUK!

"KYAA! LUI!" Rin kaget saat Lui langsung memeluknya.

"Rin! Kau kembali juga ternyata! Aku mengkhawatiirkan mu!" ujar Lui.

"khh- L-Lui.. a-aku.. sesak… nafas-"

"ups.. maaf. Hehe." Lui hanya cengengesan.

"gimana? kalian berhasil mendapatkan lembarnya?" tanya Cricket yang masih fokus pada acara tv.

"berhasil dong! Lembarnya ada di si Mik—" Rin kaget saat melihat Miku yang sedang tatap-tatapan sama Kaito penuh arti gitu.

"eh.. lagi pacaran ya? Ciee~" Len mulai menjaili Kaito.

"ng-ngga!" Kaito jadi salting dan mukanya pun memerah.

"uh.. ini lembarnya.." Miku menyerahkan lembar 'friendship' pada Cricket.

"Cuma ini? Satu lagi mana?" tanya Cricket.

Cengo~

Cengo~

Cengo~

Cengo~

Cengo~

"ASTAGAAA! KITA LUPAAA!"

"ckckck.. kalo gitu," Cricket menggantungkan ucapannya dan,

"open the forest gate!" Cricket lagi-lagi mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan muncul lagi sebuah gerbang dengan daun-daunan di sisinya.

"TUNGGU!" mereka semua berteriak.

"apa?" tanya Cricket.

"bisakah kami minta waktu semalam saja untuk istirahat? Kami.. cape.." ucap Miku.

"hm.. oke. Untuk memastikan bahwa si jeruk itu tidak kabur, kalian tidur disini saja." Ucap Cricket sambil menunjuk Rin yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"ouch! Sial!" gumam Rin.

"d-disini?" tanya Miku.

"iya. Tenang saja. Disini ada 3 kamar kok. 1 kamar untuk aku dan Lui, 1 kamar untuk Kaito dan Len, 1 lagi Miku dan si jeruk itu." Ucap Cricket.

"AKU BUKAN JERUK! AKU MANUSIA!" protes Rin.

"ya ya ya, dan, oh! Siapa mereka?" tanya Cricket yang baru menyadari kehadiran Gakupo dan Gumi di situ.

"ehh.. kami.. jadi gini, kami menyelamatkan mereka di snow gate itu." Jelas Miku.

"hai! Aku Gakupo! Dan ini adikku Gumi!" ucap Gakupo.

"oh. Hai, aku Cricket. Ini Lui."

'loh? Perasaan ku saja atau Lui emang blushing pas liat Gumi?' pikir Rin.

"ya sudah, kami ga enak lama-lama di sini, kami pulang dulu ya." Pamit Gumi.

"eh. tunggu, k-kau.. kau boleh tidur disini dulu semalam ini kok. Sekarang kan sudah gelap, takut kenapa-napa di jalannya." Ucap Lui dengan sedikit merona.

"eh? apa tak merepotkan..?" muka Gumi pun terlihat memerah juga.

"e tapi Lui, kita kan—" Lui menutup mulut Cricket yang mau berbicara soal kamar mereka yang Cuma ada 3 itu.

"ga kok! Ga sama sekali." Lui tersenyum pada Gumi. Membuat muka Gumi jadi memerah. Muka Rin juga memerah. Tapi karena dia jealous.

"hellooo~? Kakaknya ga boleh nginep? Jadi Cuma adiknya doang ya?" Gakupo ngerasa ga di anggep.

"eh.. boleh deh." Ucap Lui yang sepertinya agak maksa.

"hehehe~ asik~"

-skip-

Malam pun tiba, semua sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo di kamar atas. Kamar Rin, Miku, dan Gumi berada di sebelah kamar mereka. Sedangkan sang pemilik Lui dan Cricket di kamar utama di lantai bawah.

"Rin.." panggil Miku pada Rin.

"zzz.." Rin sudah tertidur. Begitu juga dengan Gumi.

"haah~ aku ga bisa tidur.." Miku pun keluar dari kamarnya berniat menuju ke balkon lantai dua dan melihat-lihat pemandangan dari atas situ.

"hmm~ pasti asik kalo bisa lihat pemandangan dari balkon."

Saat Miku sampai disana, dia pun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Kaito..?"

Sementara itu, di kamar Rin. Rin terbangun.

"hunggh? Mik?" Rin masih setengah sadar.

"loh? Miku mana?" Rin celingukan nyari Miku.

"iih! Miku mana sih? Aku mau ke wc nih. Masa sendirian?" Rin merasa ga enak kalo harus ngebangunin Gumi, akhirnya diapun pergi ke wc sendirian.

Diapun berjalan ke wc dengan perasaan yang masih ga karuan, dia takut.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundak Rin dari belakang.

"GYAAA! AMPUN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU! RASAKU GA ENAK! AMPUN!" Rin udah teriak-teriak histeris sebelum melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya itu.

"heh. Siapa yang mau makan kamu? Emang aku kanibal apa."

"eh. Len! ngagetin aja ih!" Rin memukul Len.

"iya iya maaf. Kamu kok belom tidur?"

"udah kok, cuma bangun lagi. Kamu sendiri?"

"abis dari wc."

"eh, Len kebeneran deh, anter aku yuk! Aku takut kalo ke sana sendirian!" Rin menarik-narik lengan baju Len sambil menatapnya dengan puppy eyes.

"i-iya jangan gitu dong liatnya! b-biasa aja." Len memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu karena muka Rin yang imut abis saat mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"ehehe~ ayo~"

-meanwhile-

"Kaito..?" gumam Miku.

Kaito yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang disitu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Miku? Ayo sini aja." Kaito menepuk-nepuk lantai menyuruh Miku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kaito, belum tidur?" Miku pun duduk di sebelah Kaito dengan agak canggung.

Kaito hanya menggeleng.

"aku ga bisa tidur hehe. Kamu juga kenapa ga tidur?" tanya Kaito.

"aku.. juga susah tidur."

"mikirin aku sih ya? Hahahaha!" Kaito mulai GR.

Miku hanya blushing karena tebakan Kaito itu 70persen benar. Suasana jadi hening, sampai Miku bertanya,

"Kaito?"

"hm?"

"um.. soal.. omonganmu waktu itu.." Miku malu-malu menanyakannya.

"hm? Yang mana? Omonganku banyak loh. Yang mana?"

"yang.. um.. kamu suka aku. Itu.. bener?" tanya Miku tergagap-gagap.

"oh.. itu. Menurutmu gimana?" tanya Kaito balik membuat Miku jadi bingung.

"eh? kok nanya balik?"

"aku mau tau pendapatmu. Menurutmu aku serius tidak?"

"mm.. uh.." Miku kebingungan.

"gini deh, aku kasih kamu petunjuk buat jawab pertanyaan aku itu."

Begitulah Kaito mengambil firstkiss nya Miku.

Sementara itu, Rin baru keluar dari wc.

"eh? Len?" Rin celingukan nyari Len.

"Len? kamu dimana? Jangan ngumpet gitu dong! Aku takut nih."

"Len~~! Lu dimanaaa?"

"disini hoi~ lu liat kemana?" Len berada di belakang Rin tepat disamping pintu WC.

"eh? maaf aku ga liat hehe~" Rin hanya cengengesan. Len memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'hm.. sebaiknya sekarang saja, kalau tidak, ga ada kesempatan lagi..' pikir Len.

"hehehe~ habisnya disini kan gelap~ jadi kamunya ga keliatan deh hehe~" Rin masih cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba Len mendorong Rin ke tembok dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangan Len ke tembok.

"eh? Len?" Rin kaget.

Muka Len memerah tapi Rin tidak bisa melihatnya karena di situ gelap.

"Rin, kalau kau menyukai seseorang, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku?"

"eh?" Rin bingung, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau menyukai seseorang? Kalo gitu, tembak aja langsung Len! dia juga pasti nerima kamu kok. Kamu kan ganteng dan imut~ gamungkin dia ga suka sama kamu!" ucap Rin dengan polosnya.

"hm, begitu menurutmu?"

"iya, Len ganteng dan imut~ dia gamungkin ga suka sama Len."

"makasih. kamu juga imut dan.. manis.." Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin hingga jidat mereka bersentuhan.

Kini Rin bisa merasakan nafas Len yang hangat di wajahnya.

"e-eh.. Len.." Rin mulai merasa hawanya jadi ga enak. Mukanya pun memanas.

"mungkin lebih manis kalau ku cicipi.." Len mendekatkan mulutnya ke Rin.

'UWAA! Gawat! Len mau ngapain ini!' pikir Rin.

Sementara itu Gumi terbangun,

"uh? Miku-chan dan Rin-chan kemana ya?"

Gumi yang merasa takut sendirian di situ langsung menyambar gagang pintu dan berniat keluar. Tapi dia kaget karena kehadiran seseorang di depan pintunya.

"eh? Gumi?" muka Lui langsung memerah.

"Lui? A-ada apa?" Gumi juga jadi merona.

"ga apa-apa. Hanya saja.. aku tadi lewat sini. Ga ada niat untuk melihat mu kok. Eh maksudku—" Lui keceplosan sementara Gumi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'wahwah-ketahuan-yah-kau'

"udah udah.. ga usah di bahas." Lui memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu.

"hihihi." Gumi hanya cekikikan.

"kamu ga tidur?" tanya Lui.

"aku.. udah tidur tadi. Kamu?"

"aku.. mm.. ga bisa tidur."

"ya udah temenin aku dulu di sini ya, sampai Rin-chan dan Miku-chan kembali."

"eh? emang mereka kemana?"

"entahlah. Ayo temenin aku dulu."

"i-iya. Tapi di sini saja ya. Kita duduk di sini aja oke?" Lui duduk di ambang pintu, begitu juga Gumi.

'bukan apa-apa, aku cuma takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan kalo aku nemenin dia di dalem.' Pikir Lui.

"um.. Lui, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu ya? Kau itu.. mantannya si Ring kan ya? Waktu SD! Kita satu sekolah kan! Iya, kamu mantannya si Ring kan! Hahaha."

"eh? iya ya kita kan dulu satu sekolah ya? EH! apa sih! Masa lalu tau! Kamu juga mantannya si Gumiya kan! Hahahaha!"

"ih.. apa sih. Sekarang kan sudah ada yang baru, wlee~" Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lui.

"oh ya? Siapa?" pertanyaan Lui ini membuat Gumi jadi blushing.

"um.. kamu duluan dong! Masa' cewe duluan yang bongkar rahasianya?"

"ih.. kan ladies first! Ahahaha!"

"gamau ah! malu! Kamu dulu aja. Kamu suka sama siapa?"

"mm.. siapa ya? Gini deh, kita ucapin bareng-bareng aja ya?" usul Lui.

"hm.. oke."

"1.. 2.. 3.."

"KAMU!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"eh? kamu.." Gumi kaget mendengarnya.

"mm.. kamu juga ya?" Lui jadi malu-malu.

"i-iya.."

"aku suka kamu, Gum. sejak kamu putus sama Gumiya, aku udah suka sama kamu." Ucap Lui terang-terangan.

"a-aku suka kamu juga kok.." Gumi blushing.

Sementara itu,

"rasanya manis~ mungkin ini rasa kesukaan ku setelah ice cream~." Ucap Kaito.

"e-eh?" muka Miku pun memerah padam.

"kau pikirkan saja apa maksud dari petunjukku itu. Sampai nanti!" Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan Miku sendiri di situ.

-meanwhile-

Jarak Len dan Rin tinggal sedikit lagi,

"L-Len.."

Len pun bethenti.

"kenapa..?" tanya Rin.

"karena… 'dia' yang kau bicarakan tadi itu adalah kamu.."

"eh? maksudmu?"

"kamu orang yang aku sukai. Aku kan pernah bilang. Aku ga main-main."

"…." Rin terdiam, tak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

Len menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku suka kamu Rin.."

"a-aku.. ga percaya.."

"kalau gitu, aku akan membuat mu percaya.."

Len melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi kiri Rin.

"aku akan membuat mu percaya, kalau aku menyukai mu." Len pun pergi meninggalkan Rin sendiri.

Rin hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Len. dia pun berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya sambil terus kepikiran omongan Len itu.

'Len.. suka aku..? tapi, apa aku suka Len juga ya? Akhir-akhir ini gatau kenapa, aku suka kalo deket-deket sama Len. tapi.. aku kan suka Lui? Apa aku menyukai dua orang? Ngga!..'

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Rin melihat Lui dan Gumi, wajah mereka dekat sekali, semakin dekat, 'ah? jangan-jangan mereka mau..' pikir Rin.

"eh! Rin-chan!" Gumi yang melihat Rin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lui.

"wha- hai Rin!" Lui kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gumi juga.

'kenapa ini? Kenapa aku ga merasa cemburu atau marah saat melihat mereka bermesraan seperti tadi itu? Aku merasa biasa saja. Bukankah aku menyukai Lui? Tapi, kalau begini.. itu artinya, aku sudah tak menyukainya?' pikir Rin.

"ah, kalian ini.. hahaha. Mau ngapain tadi? Hayo ngaku~" Rin mulai jail.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan blushing.

Tiba-tiba Kaito berlari ke arah mereka.

"hosh.. hosh.. Rin! Gawat!" Kaito masih mengatur nafasnya.

"k-kenapa Kai?" Rin bingung melihat wajah Kaito yang segitu khawatirnya.

"Miku dan Len! mereka.. mereka pergi ke forest gate!"

"APAAAA!"

**TBC~**

A/N : review please? Review itu semangat buat aku~ please?


	17. W2 ForestGate 'GearWorks n MoonGrove'

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari, MUNGKIN akan ada death chara

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

"k-kenapa Kai?" Rin bingung melihat wajah Kaito yang segitu khawatirnya.

"Miku dan Len! mereka.. mereka pergi ke forest gate!"

"APAAAA!"

"iya! Aku lihat sendiri tadi!"

Flashback~

Saat Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi, Kaito melihat Miku sedang berdiri di depan Forest Gate, tiba-tiba Len lewat dan Miku memanggilnya.

"Len! sini~"

Len pun menghampiri Miku.

"kenapa?"

"kau tau tidak?" muka Miku memerah.

"tidak. apa?"

"K-Kaito.. dia tadi mencium ku.." Miku blushing sambil menyentuh mulutnya.

"WHA—? B-benarkah?" Len terlihat kaget. Sedangkan Miku hanya mengangguk.

"selamat ya Miku! Akhirnya si baka itu bisa juga mencium seorang gadis. Hahaha! Tapi.. beda dengan ku.."

"kenapa Len?"

"aku.. aku juga tadi bertemu Rin, dan aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padanya, tapi.. ya.. dia ga percaya."

"sabar ya Len.. aku turut prihatin.."

"untuk itu, aku akan buktikan pada Rin. Kalau aku ini benar-benar menyukainya. Dengan cara…"

"cara?"

"…mengambil kembali lembar 'romance'."

"! ! !"

"ini.. ku lakukan untuk semua orang, setiap pasangan di dunia ini, terlebih lagi untuk Rin.. aku masih ingin menyukai nya, walaupun Rin tak membalas perasaanku.."

Miku terdiam.

"Len. aku akan ikut dengan mu! Aku juga ingin terus mempertahankan perasaan Kaito yang sepertinya sudah menyukai ku juga!"

"kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai sekarang kan?"

"un! Waktunya, masih tersisa 10 jam dari sekarang! Cukup!" Miku mulai semangat.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam forest gate.

Flashback off~

"i-ini gawat! Gimana ini?" Rin terlihat cemas.

"tenang tenang! Kita beritahukan ini pada Cricket, ayo!" Lui dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke tempat Cricket.

"APAAAA!"

"iya.. maafkan kami sudah membangunkan mu dan memberi mu berita buruk begini, tapi kami membutuhkan pertolonganmu.." ucap Rin.

"tolong bawa Miku kembali! Aku membutuhkannya!" Kaito memohon.

'aku tak menyukai Miku. Karena aku sendiri ga tau gimana rasanya suka. Aku hanya merasa nyaman di dekat Miku, makanya aku gamau dia hilang.' Pikir Kaito.

"aku.. tak tau harus berbuat apa.." ucap Cricket sedih.

"a-aku mohon.. tolong.. bawa Len dan Miku kembali.." Rin memohon.

"aku tak tau cara mengembalikan mereka."

"apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti?" tanya Lui.

"ini buruk. Dunia itu akan menentang kehadiran mereka karena mereka masuk tanpa mantra dariku. Kalau begini, mungkin satu-satunya cara, kalian harus menyusulnya." Ucap Cricket.

Sementara itu, Len dan Miku sampai di dunia kedua, the Forest Gate.

"di sini, jauh lebih bagus daripada Snow Gate saat kita pertama datang kesana." Len memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"iya, aku suka!" Miku terlihat senang.

Forest Gate terlihat seperti dunia sihir. Semuanya bertemakan ungu. Semua jalannya ditutupi oleh daun-daun berwarna ungu dengan beberapa bintang kuning kecil yang berhamburan di jalan begitu saja, membuat Forest Gate terlihat lebih indah daripada Snow Gate saat mereka pertama datang ke sana yang hanya di penuhi salju.

"kita tetap harus waspada di sini Miku. Ini tetap saja wilayahnya Wilfre." Ucap Len.

"iya. Ini sepertinya kita ada di wilayah GearWorks?" Miku melihat papan yang bertuliskan GearWorks.

"iya. Disini batang-batang pohonnya terlihat seperti mesin? Sesuai dengan nama tempat ini."

"waktu kita hanya 10 jam dari sekarang, Len! kita harus cepat-cepat menuju… MoonGrove!" Miku membaca peta yang ada disana.

"eh! Miku sini!" Len menarik Miku ke belakang sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk mereka sembunyi.

"k-kenapa?"

"sst! Ada yang datang!"

Len dan Miku masih bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka bisa mendengar ada yang datang ke situ.

"itu.. itu sama seperti makhluk ungu yang kita temukan di Snow Gate!" ucap Miku.

"iya. Hanya saja ini berwarna biru, dia mempunyai sehelai daun diatas kepalanya."

"eh! d-dia bisa terbang!" Miku kaget saat melihat makhluk biru itu terbang.

"ini.. seperti dunia sihir."

"hei! Siapa kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di dunia ini!"

"g-gawat!" ucap Miku.

Miku dan Len pun menoleh kebelakang, kearah suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati bahwa yang tadi berbicara itu adalah pohon tempat sembunyi mereka itu.

"pohonnya bicara?" Len kaget.

"iya! Ini memang dunia sihir! Hampir semua yang di sini dikendalikan oleh Wilfre. Kecuali aku dan ada beberapa lainnya. Kalian ngapain disini? Kami tak mendengar ada izin kalian permisi masuk ke dunia kami." Tanya pohon itu dengan agak sinis.

'g-gawat! Kalau ketahuan ga ada izin begini.. jangan-jangan, kita ntar dikutuk!' pikir Len.

"mungkin.. kau tak mendengarnya?" Miku mencari akal.

"aku selalu mendengar seiap izin masuk ke dunia ini."

Gulp

"gimana ini Len?" bisik Miku pada Len. sedangkan Len hanya menggeleng saja.

"kalian harus keluar dari dunia ini! Kalian tak punya izin! Kalian boleh masuk tanpa izin kalau kalian ini penyihir! Apa kalian penyihir?"

"bukan. Kami hanya manusia biasa. Tapi tolong izinkan kami untuk menjelajah disini. Kami mencari lembar 'romance' yang di curi Wilfre." Ucap Miku.

"kalian musuh Wilfre ya..?"

-meanwhile-

"a-aku mau kesana! Aku ingin menolong mereka!" ucap Rin antusias.

"aku juga!" ucap Kaito.

"sebelum kalian ke Forest Gate itu, kalian harus ku mantrai dulu. Forest Gate ini lebih berat daripada Snow Gate. Kalian harus pintar-pintar nya menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan pada kalian saat disana. Kalian juga harus menjadi penyihir untuk menjelajahi Forest Gate." Jelas Cricket.

"loh? Kenapa gitu?"

"tenang saja, kalian hanya akan jadi penyihir sementara. Ini memang sudah harus. Forest Gate itu dunia sihir. Kalian tidak akan bertahan kalau kalian bukan penyihir." Cricket pun memantrai mereka. Seketika penampilan Kaito dan Rin pun langsung berubah. Mereka jadi mengenakan baju serba hitam, tapi tetap manis dan imut.

"kalian harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin! Mantra ku tak akan bertahan lama. Dalam waktu 8 jam kedepan, kalian akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Jadi, cepat-cepatlah kembali sebelum kalian jadi manusia lagi."

"kami mengerti!"

"okay, open the forest gate! Biarkan mereka menjelajahimu, dunia kedua!" Cricket pun mengucapkan mantra itu dan Kaito Rin pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Sesampainya di ForestGate, sama halnya dengan Len dan Miku, Rin dan Kaito juga tercengang kagum melihat keindahan Forest Gate.

"ini.. bagus ya." Kaito tercengang.

"iya. Tapi kita harus cepat-cepat mencari Miku dan Len!" ucap Rin.

"oh ya. Ayo!"

Mereka pun mencari di tempat itu. Sudah ada 2 jam mencari tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"aku cape!" Rin jatuh terduduk di dekat sebuah pohon.

"aduh Rin ini gimana sih!"

"kita udah terbang selama 2 jam buat nyari mereka. Tapi tetep aja ga ketemu!"

"ini semua salah mu sih." Ucap Kaito.

"eh! kok aku?"

"kalau saja kamu menyadari perasaan Len, Len ga akan nekat buat masuk ke Forest Gate ini!"

"tapi ini juga salahmu! Kamu juga tak menyadari perasaan Miku, sehingga Miku nekat ke sini!"

Merekapun terdiam.

'Rin benar.. kalau saja aku bisa menyukai Miku, mungkin dia tak akan begini..' pikir Kaito.

'si baka benar.. kalau saja aku bisa menyadari perasaan Len lebih awal, mungkin jadinya tak akan begini..' pikir Rin.

"ya, ini salah ku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Rin.

"tidak. ini salahku. Aku yang minta maaf." Ucap Kaito.

"ini salah kita." Rin menatap Kaito penuh rasa bersalah.

"iya.. kau benar. Kalau saja aku bisa menyukai Miku.. mungkin Miku tak akan nekat ke dunia ini." Ucap Kaito.

"ya, kalau saja aku menyadari perasaan Len sejak awal, mungkin jadinya tak akan begini.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan,

"TOLOOOONG!"

"eh! itu seperti suara Len dan Miku! Ayo baKaito!" Rin pun terbang diikuti Kaito.

Sesampainya disana, Len dan Miku sedang hampir saja di kutuk oleh pohon yang bisa bicara itu.

"hentikan! Lepaskan teman-temanku!" Rin menembakkan sesuatu dari jari telunjuknya kearah dahan pohon yang melilit Miku dan Len. Miku dan Len pun tercengang.

"Rin? Kaito? Terbang?"

"kalian penyihir yang baru datang 2 jam lalu itu ya. Ini teman kalian?" tanya pohon itu.

"iya. Maafkan kami kalau mereka masuk tanpa izin. Tapi Cricket sudah mengizinkan mereka juga."

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi." Ucap pohon itu yang kembali tertidur.

Rin dan Kaito pun turun di dekat Len dan Miku.

"ini Rin sama Kaito? Serius?" tanya Len ga percaya.

"iya. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rin.

"kalian bisa terbang? Ini.. baju yang kalian pakai ini seperti pakaian penyihir?" tanya Miku.

"aku dan Rin memang di jadikan penyihir sama Cricket. Untuk sementara saja. Soalnya nanti kita ga bisa bertahan di dunia ini kalau tidak jadi penyihir." Jelas Kaito.

"6 jam setelah ini, kami akan jadi manusia lagi. Makanya kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!" ucap Rin.

"iya. Aku mengerti. Maaf merepotkan kalian." Ucap Miku.

Mereka pun pergi menuju MoonGrove.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, mereka berhenti karena melihat ada ngarai. Jarak untuk menyebrang sangat jauh.

"g-gimana ini? Kita ga bisa nyebrang." Ucap Miku.

"bisa." Rin pun memberi Miku dan Len sayap.

"aku manaaaa?" tanya Kaito.

"lu kan udah ada, baka."

Mereka pun terbang menyebrangi ngarai itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah angin kencang dengan kotak-kotak kecil berwarna ungu dan biru menghantam mereka.

"KYAAA—" mereka pun terbawa angin.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka keluar dari angin itu. Dan terjatuh di dedaunan ungu dengan taburan bintang kuning seperti tadi.

"uhh.. pusing.." ucap Rin.

"k-kita dimana?" tanya Len.

"ini.. di MoonGrove!" Miku melihat papan yang ada disana.

"kita sampai~!" Kaito senang dan nari-nari sambil muter-muter gaje.

"hei. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" ucap seseoramg.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati makhluk seperti seekor kelinci putih. Berbadan bulat, tangan dan kaki pendek, terbang dengan kedua telinganya yang panjang.

"siapa kau?"

"aku.. mm.. tak penting, aku ini orang. Tapi aku terkutuk. Jadi bisakah kalian membantuku?" ucap kelinci itu.

"ya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Miku.

"di MoonGrove ini, kalian akan di berikan pertanyaan oleh setiap makhluk yang ada disini. Satu saja salah, kalian akan terkutuk, dan tak bisa kembali. Itulah yang terjadi denganku. Kebetulan ada kalian, kalau aku bisa ikut dengan kalian, dan kalian bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar, aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan itu." Jelas kelinci imut itu.

"kau boleh ikut." Ucap Rin.

"benarkah? Yes! Terimakasih~"

Merekapun menjelajahi MoonGrove. Seperti yang dikatakan kelinci itu, mereka selalu di beri pertanyaan menjebak oleh setiap makhluk yang bertemu dengan mereka. Untunglah mereka bisa menjawabnya. Kebanyakan Miku yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya, sedangkan Kaito belum menjawab sama sekali.

"jika W berbanding M, maka E berbanding apa?" tanya makhluk ke tiga yang bertemu mereka.

"aku! Aku mau jawab!" ucap Kaito.

"aku ga percaya sama jawabanmu, baKaito. Ini taruhannya nyawa." Ucap Rin.

"kalo Kaito mau jawab, sini aku bisikin jawabannya." Miku pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Kaito.

"masa itu sih jawabannya? Aku gamau ah~"

"hei, udah bagus di kasih tau malah ga mau. dasar baka." Ucap Len.

"ya udah Miku aja yang jawab." Ucap Rin.

"jika W berbanding M, maka E berbanding 3." Jawab Miku.

Mereka pun lolos dari pertanyaan ketiga itu, mereka berjalan lagi dan bertemu lagi dengan makhluk lainnya.

"A samadengan 4, 6 sama dengan G, maka B sama dengan?" ini pertanyaan ke empat.

"A sama dengan 4, 6 sama dengan G, maka B sama dengan 8." Jawab Miku.

Mereka pun lolos lagi dari pertanyaan ke empat itu, mereka berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah jembatan.

"ayo kita harus nyebrang!" Kaito berlari manuju jembatan itu, tapi dia berhenti karena melihat makhluk yang menjaga jembatan itu.

"A ditambah B ditambah C dikurang akar D sama dengan LOLOS." Pertanyaan dari makhluk penjaga jembatan itu.

Mereka semua bingung.

"sepertinya kalau kita jawab pertanyaan ini, kita lolos ya?" tanya Rin.

"iya, ayo jawab~!" ucap kelinci itu.

Miku terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu,

"A itu bisa jadi jawaban pertanyaan kita yang pertama, terus B adalah jawaban pertanyaan kita yang kedua, begitu seterusnya dengan C dan D. berarti pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah 5 ditambah 6 ditambah 3 dikurangi akar 8 samadengan.. 10!" jawab Miku.

Makhluk itu pun menghilang, kini mereka bisa melewati jembatan itu.

"yeeai! Kita berhasil~" ucap Kaito senang saat melewati jembatan panjang itu.

"kita? Kau ga menjawab pertanyaan satu pun tadi, baka." Ejek Rin.

"biarin, wlee~ kamu juga Cuma jawab satu kan?"

"lebih baik daripada nol." Rin menjulurkan lidah pada Kaito.

Saat sampai di sebrang, kelinci itu bersinar, lalu berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut bergelombang panjang berwarna cream dengan sedikit pelangi.

"waw.. aslinya kau cantik sekali ya." Ucap Rin dengan muka datar beda dengan Miku yang terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikannya.

"siapa nama mu?" tanya Miku.

"aku Mayu, salam kenal ya, dan terimakasih Miku, Rin, Kaito, dan Len." Mayu tersenyum manis pada mereka semua.

"ah bukan apa-apa kok hehe."

"oke, kita masih harus menuju Deathwood." Ucap Mayu.

"ini kita udah sampai di Deathwood kan?" ucap Kaito.

"heh? Kau bercanda!"

"tidak. ini ada papannya." Kaito menunjuk papan bertuliskan 'Deathwood is here, prepare to die!'.

"kita harus mencegah Wilfre yang akan membangkitkan Deathwood ini!" ucap Mayu.

"caranya?"

"kita harus mengambil lembar 'romance' yang di curinya itu! Ayo!" mereka pun pergi.

**TBC~**


	18. w2 pass the Deathwood in Wilfre's castle

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

Setelah mereka berjalan melewati Deathwood, akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"berhenti!" Mayu mengajak yang lainnya untuk sembunyi di semak-semak.

"k-kenapa?"

"di depan itu, istananya Wilfre. Kalian bisa lihat kan?"

Kaito, Rin, Miku, dan Len terbengong-bengong. Masalahnya mereka tak melihat apapun disana.

"memangnya belum terlihat, ya?" tanya Mayu.

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"hei, kalian kan penyihir. Coba kalian tajamkan mata kalian itu." Perintah Mayu.

Sesuai ucapan Mayu, Kaito dan Rin pun melakukannya. Kini mereka bisa melihatnya.

"ah! iya benar! Di depan ada sebuah istana!" ucap Rin.

"kalo gitu, ayo masuk! Kelihatannya tak ada yang menjaga didepan." Ajak Kaito.

"oke, sepertinya memang tak ada yang jaga. Ayo ke sana pelan-pelan." Ajak Mayu.

"psst.. Mik," bisik Len pada Miku.

"apa?"

"emang ada ya istananya? Aku ga liat apa-apa deh."

"iya. Aku juga.."

Setelah berjalan hingga di depan gerbang,

"gimana cara masuknya? kita kan masih samar-samar lihat istananya." Tanya Rin.

"itu caranya." Mayu menunjuk ke sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'mencari istana? Tak semudah itu. Jawablah pertanyaannya.'.

"lalu.. mana pertanyaannya?" tanya Len.

Miku mengamati papan itu. Di belakang papan ternyata ada secarik kertas.

"ini pertanyaannya!" Miku mengambil kertas itu.

Di kertas itu tertulis,

'ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan kepala sekolah di Inggris. tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan tersebut adalah Frida, dia bekerja di sekolah itu sebagai guru. Kedua, James, dia merupakan murid ternakal di sekolah itu. Ketiga, Ana, dia pegawai yang menentang peraturan di sekolah itu. Keempat, Yogi, petugas kebun di sekolah itu, dia bersumpah tak pernah melakukan kejahatan sekalipun. Di tempat pembunuhan, si detektif menemukan potongan-potongan kertas. Potongan-potongan itu setelah di satukan, ternyata bertuliskan, **tolong buatkan TEH, perutku SAKIT. Buatkan dengan gelas milik NYA.** Berdasarkan petunjuk itu, si detektif sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya. Tahukah kalian, siapa pembunuh kepala sekolah itu?'

" 'tolong buatkan teh, perutku sakit. Buatkan dengan gelas miliknya'? itu petunjuknya?" tanya Len.

"iya. Ini petunjuknya.." ucap Miku.

"sepertinya, di petunjuk itu, ada kata-kata yang sengaja di tekankan. Perhatikan deh." Ucap Rin.

"iya, kenapa ada huruf besar dan huruf kecil?" tanya Kaito.

"mungkin sebenarnya, petunjuknya itu adalah TEH, SAKIT, dan NYA. Terus kata-kata itu di apain?" tanya Rin.

"iya, benar juga kau Rin. Petunjuknya itu sebenarnya kata-kata yang dituliskan dengan huruf besar." Ucap Len.

"sepertinya.. aku tau siapa pembunuhnya." Kata Miku yang sukses membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"siapa?"

"Frida."

"kenapa?"

"seperti katamu, Rin. Petunjuknya itu adalah TEH, SAKIT, dan NYA. Kasus ini terjadi di Inggris kan? Bila kata-kata itu di rubah kedalam bahasa Inggris, menjadi TEA, ACHE, dan HER. Bila kata-kata itu di satukan, menjadi TEACHER. Maka pembunuhnya adalah si guru, Frida." Jelas Miku.

"Miku pintaaaaar!" puji Kaito.

Sedangkan Miku hanya blushing.

Setelah Miku menyebutkan jawaban itu, istana itu langsung terlihat dengan jelas oleh mereka.

"waa.. ini ya istananya?" tanya Len.

"iya! Ayo ke sana! Waktu kita sedikit! Tinggal 2 jam lagi!" mereka pun masuk ke dalam istana itu.

Setelah di dalam sana, mereka di kejutkan oleh sepasukan shadows.

"hahaha. Ada yang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam istana Wilfre-sama ya? Hahaha." Ejek salah satu shadow itu.

"hidup mereka, tinggal sebentar lagi. Jadi, nikmatilah dulu menghirup udara di sini. Hahaha." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"siapapun yang ingin menggagalkan rencana Wilfre-sama, harus musnah!"

"g-gawaaat! Gimana ini? Mereka ingin melumat kita hidup-hidup?" Miku terlihat sangat panik.

"mereka banyak lagi… agak sulit kalau kita melawannya.." gumam Len.

"ga banyak-banyak amat kok, Len. Cuma ada… mm.. 48, 49, 50. Cuma 50 kok." Ucap Kaito yang habis menghitung jumlah pasukan itu.

"itu artinya banyak. 5 banding 50. Berarti 1 banding 10, baka."

"tak perlu khawatir! Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!" ucap Mayu sambil merubah wujudnya menjadi penyihir seperti Rin dan Kaito.

"hehehe. Kalian lupa ya kalo di sini ada 3 penyihir yang imut~" ucap Rin.

"t-tapi.. aku bagaimana? Aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa.. aku tak berguna.." Miku sedih.

Tring!

Rin menyihir Miku. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang barusan di berikan Rin pada Miku kecuali Rin.

"eh?" Miku kaget.

"kamu ga boleh ngomong gitu! Kamu itu berguna! Kalau tak ada kamu, mungkin kita sejak awal tak bisa keluar dari Snow Gate itu karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya." Rin marah.

" … Rin.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Miku bingung.

"bukan apa-apa. Percayalah! Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya! Aku yakin, kali ini kamu bisa mengalahkan shadow-shadow itu dengan tangan mu sendiri. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!" Rin menguatkan Miku.

Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

"enough chit-chat!(cukup basa-basinya) kalian menyerahlah, atau kalian akan rasakan kematian." Ucap salah satu shadow itu.

"kami.. menantang mu!" ucap Mayu dengan beraninya.

"wah.. berani ya rupanya? Oke, kalo gitu, serang!"

"dengarkan aku, aku punya rencana! Aku dan Len akan menangani 15 shadow itu. Sedangkan kalian sisanya! Kita harus menghemat energi kita! Kita tak tahu apa yang ada selanjutnya setelah ini!" ucap Miku. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Pertarungan pun terjadi. Len dengan mudahnya menghabisi shadow-shadow itu. Sedangkan Miku juga berusaha melakukan yang sama seperti Len. Rin, Kaito, dan Mayu dengan santainya melawan mereka dengan sihirnya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah bisa menghabisi puluhan Shadow. Anehnya, para shadow itu, seperti terus bertambah. Seperti mati satu, maka muncullah satu yang lainnya. Menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya, Miku langsung memberitahukan mereka.

"semuanya! Ini jebakan!" teriak Miku.

"jebakan? Maksudmu?"

"Wilfre terus-terusan mengirim shadow-shadow ini untuk mengulur waktu kita! Sekarang waktu kita tinggal 1 jam lagi!" jelas Miku.

"gawat! Kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke bumi! Kalau tidak, tamatlah riwayat kita, Kaitooo!" Rin mulai panik.

"iya, aku tau!"

"lalu, apa rencana mu?" tanya Mayu pada Miku.

"kita tinggalkan saja para shadow ini?" tanya Len.

"jangan. Kalau di tinggal. Nanti mereka akan tetap mengejar kita." Ucap Miku.

"lalu bagaimana? Kalau terus-terusan begini, waktu kita akan habis!" ucap Rin.

"biar aku yang menahan mereka semua disini! Kalian pergi saja!" ucap Mayu yang sukses membuat mereka semua kaget.

"t-tapi.. kamu kan sendirian?" Miku khawatir.

"tenang saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ini penyihir, ingat?"

"tapi.."

"sudahlah. Kalian sendiri yang bilang kan? Kalau terus-terusan begini, kita akan kehabisan waktu. Tak ada cara lain selain membagi dua kelompok. Kalian pergilah! Rebut kertas itu dan selamatkan dunia!" ucap Mayu.

Mereka terdiam, tapi akhirnya mengangguk menurut.

"kami percaya pada mu, Mayu.."

Mereka pun pergi, masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati banyak lorong di situ.

"ini gawat.. kalau kita tersesat, kita akan kehilangan banyak waktu.." ucap Miku.

"hey, baka. Kau kan penyihir, bisa ga kau lihat lorong mana yang benar?" tanya Len pada Kaito.

Kaito memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu,

"yang ini! Ayo!" Kaito berlari masuk ke dalam salah satu lorong. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

"eh? bukannya yang itu ya?" tanya Rin.

Tapi yang lain sudah ikut Kaito, Rin mengikuti saja.

Sesampainya di ujung lorong, mereka terkejut lagi.

"i-ini kok jadi ada labirin?" tanya Miku.

"hey, baka. Kau lihat dengan benar tidak sih?" tanya Len.

"mm.. salah deh kayaknya.." ucap Kaito dengan polosnya.

"tuh kan. Kata aku juga yang itu. Si baka malah lari ke sini. Salah deh~" ucap Rin.

"huh.. kalo balik lagi makan waktu sepertinya. Kita lewati aja labirin ini." Usul Miku.

"iya! Aku yang pimpin ya!" Kaito semangat jalan di depan tapi Len menahannya.

"ngga. Kita ga mau tersesat lagi.."

"ya sudah. Rin saja yang kasih tau arahnya. Tapi aku yang jalan di depan ya!" Kaito masuk duluan ke labirin sempit itu.

"eh.. ya sudah.." Rin kemudian masuk disusul Len dan Miku.

"kemana nih, Rin? Ini jalannya bercabang dua. Ke kanan atau kiri?" tanya Kaito.

"mm.. kanan deh kayaknya?"

Mereka pun belok kanan. Tapi malah buntu.

"RIN! INI KOK BUNTU JALANNYA! Kamu salah ya?" Kaito kesel.

"ehehe.. maaf.. maklum baru jadi penyihir~" Rin hanya cengengesan.

Mereka pun berjalan mundur ke tempat semula dan berbelok ke kiri.

Setelah perjalanan panjang di labirin itu, sampai juga di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar yang tertutup.

"mungkin.. ini ruangan Wilfre?" Len melihat pintu besar itu.

"kalo gitu, ayo masuk!" Miku dengan semangat membuka pintu itu, tapi..

KLEK!

Sebuah kurungan besar jatuh dari atas ketika Miku menyentuh gagang pintunya. Sehingga Miku terkurung di situ.

"huweee! Lepaskan aku!" rengek Miku.

"Miku!"

"hahaha! Kalian hebat juga bisa sampai sejauh ini.." ucap seseorang.

"s-siapa itu!"

"ini aku.." orang itu pun muncul di belakang Rin, Len, dan Kaito.

"W-Wilfre..!" mereka semua kaget.

"hmhahahaa! Kalian masih mau menggagalkan rencanaku ya? Hm.. pick one(pilih satu).. rencanaku gagal tapi Miku mati atau rencana ku berhasil tapi Miku selamat? Yang mana hayoo?" tanya Wilfre.

Mereka terdiam. Ini pilihan sulit. Jika memilih Miku selamat, itu artinya mereka merelakan puluhan orang di dunia menderita. Tapi mereka juga tak mungkin memilih Miku mati. Miku sahabat mereka.

"grr.. lepaskan Miku!" Kaito menyerang Wilfre secara tiba-tiba dengan sihirnya.

Tapi Wilfre menghilang. Mereka semua kaget ketika mendapati Wilfre sudah ada di belakang Kaito.

"K-Kaito! Belakang mu!" Len berusaha memberi tahu Kaito tapi Wilfre menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengurung Len juga di dalam kurungan Miku.

Kini Kaito juga sudah di beri mantra oleh Wilfre agar tertidur.

Tinggallah Rin sendiri di situ.

"jadi? Pilih teman-teman mu atau menyelamatkan dunia?" tanya Wilfre pada Rin.

Rin terdiam.

'aku.. aku tak tahu.. aku tak bisa memilih!' pikir Rin.

"ops.. 15 menit waktumu terbuang, Rin~" ucap Wilfre.

'15 menit? Itu artinya.. tinggal 30 menit lagi aku bisa menjadi penyihir..' pikir Rin.

"jadi apa yang kau pilih?"

"aku… tak bisa memilih…"

"hahaha! Jawaban yang bagus, Rin! Kau harus melawan ku kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka." Ucap Wilfre.

"eh? aku sendiri?"

"iya! Kita mulai sekarang!" Wilfre mulai menyerang.

Pertarungan sihir pun terjadi di sana.

Setelah sekitar 40 menit berlalu, Rin kelelahan.

"huff… huff.."

"kenapa? Cape ya? Hahaha. Nyerah ya?"

"aku… ga akan nyerah! Uhh.." Rin yang akan menyerang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dia kelelahan.

"hmm.. cape ya? Sepertinya pertarungan ini selesai. HYAA!" saat Wilfre akan mengambil nyawa Rin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah serangan sihir yang membuat Wilfre terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"uh.. k-kau.."

"MENJAUH DARI RIN!" teriak Mayu yang baru saja menyerang Wilfre itu.

"M-Mayu.. haha.. k-kemana saja kau? Kami menunggu mu.." ucap Rin.

"hehe.. biasa. Seorang pahlawan datang terakhir kan?" Mayu tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet giginya.

"hehe.."

"kau! Berani-beraninya!" Wilfred an Mayu pun bertarung.

'waktu semakin habis.. kini tinggal 5 menit lagi aku menjadi penyihir.. sebaiknya aku manfaatkan ini untuk mencari lembar romance itu.' pikir Rin.

Rin mencari lembar itu dengan sihirnya.

3 menit..

Rin masih belum bisa menemukannya.

2 menit..

'bagaimana ini? Tinggal 2 menit! Berjuanglah Rin!" pikir Rin.

"gotcha! Ini dia!" saat Rin menemukan lembar romance itu, Len, Miku dan Kaito bebas. Dan Wilfre pun mati.

"syukurlah! Rin!" saat Miku ingin menghampiri Rin, pintu ruang itu tertutup, Rin terkunci di dalam.

"G-GAWAT! DUNIA INI AKAN HANCUR! KITA HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT KEMBALI KE BUMI!" Mayu panik.

"tapi Rin?" Len berusaha membuka pintu itu, tapi tak bisa.

Sementara Rin yang ada di dalam sana kebingungan.

"APAAAA? UNTUK MEMBUKA PINTU INI AKU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN SOAL MATEMATIKA?" teriakan Rin terdengar sampai keluar.

"Rin! Berjuanglah! Kamu pasti bisa!" teriak Miku dari luar.

"AKU KAN GABISA MATEMATIKA!" Rin semakin panik.

"kamu pasti bisa Rin! Kamu tadi sudah memberikan ku sihir untuk percaya diri kan? Sekarang aku akan menyemangati mu!" ucap Miku.

'oke.. tenang Rin.. soal nya pasti mudah.. kau kan sudah belajar.. sekarang kita lihat soalnya..' Rin perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat soalnya.

"UAPAAAAA!" teriakan Rin lagi-lagi terdengar sampai keluar.

"SOAL APAAN INI!"

"Rin berjuanglah!" Mayu memberi semangat.

"RIN! CEPATLAH! WAKTU KITA UNTUK MENJADI PENYIHIR TINGAL SATU MENIT LAGI!" teriak Kaito.

"apa soalnya Rin? Biar aku coba bantu. Dunia ini akan hancur! Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar!" Teriak Len dari luar.

"aku tak tau ini pelajar kelas berapa.." ucap Rin.

"coba dulu! Apa soalnya?" tanya Miku.

"bentuk paling sederhana dari 3x kuadrat dikurang 12x ditambah 9, per x kuadrat dikurang Sembilan? Gimana ini?" Rin kebingungan.

"astaga Rin.. itukan pelajaran kita.." Len sweatdrop.

"TAPI AKU GABISA!"

"C-CEPAT! ISTANA INI SUDAH MULAI ROBOH! KITA HARUS KELUAR SEKARANG!"

**TBC~**


	19. at the end we will together, forever!

The disappearance of -book of life-

.

Warning : maybe ooc, some typos, beberapa oc, beberapa bahasa sehari hari.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ^^ tanpa kalian, para readers, glori bukan apa apa :') *lebay. Keep reading and review please ^^

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

Udah baca tapi ga suka? Flame dengan sopan yah (emangnya ada ya flame yang sopan?)

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

"coba dulu! Apa soalnya?" tanya Miku.

"bentuk paling sederhana dari 3x kuadrat dikurang 12x ditambah 9, per x kuadrat dikurang Sembilan? Gimana ini?" Rin kebingungan.

"astaga Rin.. itukan pelajaran kita.." Len sweatdrop.

"TAPI AKU GABISA!"

"C-CEPAT! ISTANA INI SUDAH MULAI ROBOH! KITA HARUS KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"tapi aku ga bisa pergi tanpa Rin!" ucap Len.

"eh.. Len?" Rin terkejut mendengarnya.

"tapi kita bisa mati kalau terus disini!"

"aku tak peduli! Aku akan disini! Aku ingin bersama Rin! Aku tak akan keluar kalau Rin tak keluar." Len tetap berdiri di depan pintu itu.

'L-Len.. ternyata itu benar ya..'

"iya! Aku juga tak akan pergi tanpa Rin." Ucap Kaito.

"Rin! Kita akan menyelamatkan mu!" teriak Miku dan Mayu.

"RIN! JAWABAN SOAL ITU ADALAH X DIKURANG SATU, PER X DI TAMBAH 3!" teriak Len.

Pintu itupun terbuka. Setelah pintu terbuka, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung keluar dari istana itu bersama Rin.

Tepat sebelum Kaito dan Rin berubah lagi menjadi manusia, mereka semua sudah menemukan jalan pulang dan kembali ke dunia.

"KYAAA!"

GUBRAK

BRUK

BRUK

Mereka jatuh bertumpuk-tumpukkan lagi saat sampai di rumah Cricket.

"KYAA! Kalian sudah pulang! YEEE!" Gumi memeluk mereka.

"hehehe.. kami berhasil.." Rin menunjukkan lembar 'romance' yang di pegangnya pad Cricket.

"kalian berhasil! Syukurlah!" Lui senang.

"…" Cricket terdiam.

"kenapa Cricket? Kami berhasil mencegah DeathWood untuk bangkit loh." Ucap Miku.

"… maafkan aku yah.. aku yang membuat kalian jadi susah begini.." ucap Cricket sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"tak apa-apa kok. Kalau tidak begini, kita mungkin tak akan berpetualang seperti ini, mungkin kita sedang belajar untuk persiapan UN sekarang. Hahaha!" ucap Len.

"iya loh! Harusnya kita berterimakasih nih. Kita terbebas dari belajar yang membosankan itu hahaha." Rin tertawa.

Cricket tersenyum senang mengetahui mereka tak marah.

"terimakasih.."

-skip-

Setelah lembar itu kembali ke dalam book of life. Semua kembali seperti semula lagi. Hari-haripun berjalan seperti biasanya lagi. Membosankan. Tapi beberapa hari lalu berbeda, setelah mereka lulus UN SMP, mereka mengikuti testing masuk ke SMA pilihan mereka. Menegangkan. Hari ini, pengumuman penerimaan siswa di SMA itu.

'yang lainnya mana ya?' Miku mencari Kaito, Rin dan Len.

"Miku!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Miku pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"ah, Kaito. Yang lain mana?" tanya Miku.

"hehe.. itu tuh." Kaito menunjuk ke arah sebuah kerumunan di depan gerbang.

"astaga.. Len dan Rin sepertinya terjebak para fans di sana?"

"iya. Untung aku lolos! Hahaha!" Kaito tertawa.

"Kaito! Tega sekali kau meninggalkan kami begitu!" Len dan Rin akhirnya lolos dari kerumunan fans mereka itu.

"hehehe.. daripada aku ikut-ikutan terjebak. wlee~" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"ga setia kawan, huh." Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"hihihi! Rin imut deh kalo udah gitu. Haha!" Miku mencubit pipi Rin yang langsung dibalas glare dari Rin.

"tes kemarin susah ya! Aku agak kesulitan loh di IPA." Len curcol.

"aku gabisa MAT sama IPA nya!" Rin ikut curcol.

"aku agak susah di IPS nya. TIK nya juga. IPA sama INGG juga susah. Apalagi MAT nya." Kaito curcol juga.

"…. semuanya aja." Ucap Rin sambil membentuk muka (-_-)

"aku sih biasa-biasa aja." Ucap Miku yang terlihat tak ada kesulitan sama sekali.

"Miku pintar sih." Ucap Rin.

"jadi, udah ada pengumumannya belom?" tanya Len.

"oh ya! Nama anak-anak yang di terima ada di kertas itu. Kertas yang di tempel di papan pengumuman itu. Ayo kita lihat bareng-bareng!" ajak Miku.

Mereka pun mulai mencari nama mereka di halaman pertama. Tak perlu repot-repot mencari nama Hatsune Miku, namanya sudah ada di urutan pertama dengan nilai tes terbaik.

"waa~! Terimakasih Kami-sama!" teriak Miku senang.

"waa waa! Lihat! Lihat! Aku di urutan kelima!" teriak Rin senang.

"hah? Perasaan aku deh yang ke lima?" tanya Len.

"hah?" Rin kembali menge-cek nama siapa yang ada di urutan ke lima itu.

"oh iya.. itu Kagamine Len.." ucap Rin agak kecewa.

"jangan sedih, Rin. Kamu juga pasti ada kok." Len memberi semangat.

Halaman ke 5…

Halaman ke 6…

Halaman ke 7…

Ke 8…

Ke 9…

"ini namaku! Kagamine Rin! Urutan ke 299! Yeeai! Aku lolos! Aku masih bisa satu SMA sama kalian!" teriak Rin senang.

"tinggal Kaito.. ayo Kaito, kita cari lagi namamu."

Hingga di halaman ke 10, nama Shion Kaito masih belum di temukan.

"aku.. ga keterima ya.." Kaito sedih.

"ga! Kamu pasti keterima! Pasti ada yang terlewat! Aku cari lagi ya!" Rin kembali mencari di halaman ke 10.

"hei, jumlah murid yang keterima disini 320 kan? Kok disini Cuma ada 318?" tanya Miku heran.

"itu apa?" Len menunjuk ke satu kertas.

"i-ini.. nomer 320 Utatane Piko, nomer 319.. SHION KAITO!" teriak Miku senang.

"aku.. aku lolos? Aku masih bisa sama kalian? Syukurlaaah!" Kaito senang dan memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"kita akan terus bersama kan? Kita akan terus bersahabat kan? Berjanjilah.."

"janji~!"

Tiba-tiba kerumunan wartawan mengganggu waktu-waktu kebersamaan mereka itu.

"VOCALOIDDD~!"

"KYAA~! Minta infoo!"

Para wartawan itu langsung melempari mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"apa benar band Vocaloid yang berpetualang menuju dunia lain untuk mengambil lembar-lembar yang hilang dari book of life?" tanya salah satu wartawan itu.

"kalian di terima sebagai siswa di SMA ini ya?" tanya wartawan yang lainnya.

"kami dengar kalian melakukan ini atas dasar persahabatan?"

"apa setelah ini band Vocaloid akan konser lagi?"

"apa Kaito-san masih baka?"

PLAK!

"wartawan kurang ajar.." gumam Kaito.

Setelah para wartawan puas dengan informasi yang di berikan para Vocaloid, mereka pun pergi. Setelah para wartawan itu pergi, datanglah berbondong-bondong para fans mereka.

"KYAAA~! VOCALOID~"

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN~!"

"KYAAA! FOTO DONG!"

"gawat!" ucap Kaito.

"KABUUURRR!" mereka pun berlari entah kemana yang penting menghilang dari kerumunan fans-fans mereka itu.

Tanpa di sadari, mereka terpisah saat berlari menghindari para fans itu.

Miku dan Kaito berhenti di taman sekolah dekat air mancur di pinggir sekolah.

"sepertinya mereka tak mengejar kita lagi.." Miku pun duduk di kursi taman yang sedang sepi itu.

"iya.." Kaito duduk di sebelah Miku.

'ah.. mumpung cuma berdua. Aku tanya sekarang aja ah.' pikir Kaito.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"um.. hei..? Miku?" panggil Kaito dengan agak canggung.

"ya?"

'kenapa Kaito secanggung ini ya? Biasanya suka asal ceplak-ceplak aja kalo ngomong.' Pikir Miku.

"um.. sebenernya aku mau nanya.."

"nanya apa?"

"akhir-akhir ini, setiap Kaito deket sama cewe itu.. Kaito suka merasa senang dan nyaman. Entah kenapa jantung ku jadi berdetak tak beraturan dan muka ku memanas saat di dekat cewe itu.. menurut Miku, aku kenapa ya?" tanya Kaito dengan penuh kebingungan.

"eh?"

'apa Kaito.. menyukai seseorang ya?' pikir Miku.

"itu.. tandanya Kaito menyukai gadis itu."

"eh? suka sama cewe itu?" Kaito bingung.

"iya. Kamu menyukai gadis itu bila kau merasa begitu saat bersamanya." Jelas Miku.

'oh jadi gini ya rasanya suka sama cewe..' pikir Kaito.

Kaito lalu mengambil tangan Miku dan meletakkannya di dada Kaito.

"eh!" Miku kaget, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"jantungku.. berdetak ga karuan lagi.. kau bisa merasakannya kan?" tanya Kaito sambil masih memegang tangan Miku di dadanya.

Dag dag dig dug dug dag

'ya ampun.. cepat sekali..' pikir Miku.

"rasanya sekarang.. aku senang dan nyaman sekali.." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

'apa maksudnya Kaito..?' pikir Miku.

"rasa ini.. hanya aku rasakan bila aku di dekat Miku.."

"eh!"

"sepertinya aku menyukai Miku ya? Hehehe." Kaito cengengesan.

"K-Kaito.." muka Miku semakin memanas.

"aku suka Miku.. sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Miku jadi milikku.."

"eh!"

'Kaito nembak aku..?' pikir Miku.

"a-aku… suka Kaito.. juga.." ucap Miku dengan muka yang memerah.

"he? Bener? Aku senaaang~" Kaito memeluk Miku.

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang sekolah di bawah pohon sakura.

"huff.. huff.. b-berenti Rin… aku cape.. rasanya mereka juga sudah tak mengejar kita.." Len terduduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"huh.. iya ya.. Miku dan Kaito mana?" Rin baru menyadari kalau Kaito dan Miku tak bersama mereka.

"entahlah.. kita istirahat saja dulu disini."

Len dan Rin pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah yang sedang sepi itu.

Rin memperhatikan Len yang terlihat sangat cape setelah lari dari kerumunan fans tadi. Keringat yang membasahi wajah imut Len, hembusan angin yang menggerak-gerakan rambut Len, membuat Len terlihat semakin tampan.

'Len.. kalau dilihat-lihat.. dia ini imut juga ya..tampan.. kemana saja aku ini? Baru menyadari bahwa ada pangeran seimut ini di sampingku.' pikir Rin.

"hei? Rin? Kamu… ngeliatinnya biasa aja dong..?" muka Len memerah karena Rin ngeliatin Len sampe segitunya.

"uh.. maaf.. hehe.. habis Len terlalu tampan sih. Aku kena pesonanya deh." Rin keceplosan.

"hah?"

"e-eh! ng-ngga.." Rin memalingkan wajahnya yang merona itu.

Len kebingungan melihat tingkah Rin yang seperti itu.

"oh ya! Aku masih ada utang ke kamu." Ucap Rin.

"eh? utang apaan? Kapan kamu pinjem uang ke aku?" tanya Len.

"bukan utang uang."

"terus?"

"utang marahin lu! kenapa sih kau ini nekat sekali pergi ke Forest Gate itu!" Rin marah.

"eh.. ga apa-apa.. kan waktunya mepet.. aku takut kalo ga keburu.." Len takut.

"bisa kan menunggu sampai pagi? Tak perlu sampai membuat ku khawatir gitu dong!"

"apa? Kamu khawatir?"

"eh! ng-ngga. Aku ga bilang khawatirin kamu kok. Aku khawatirin Miku." Rin mengelak.

'hmph.. iya juga ya. Bodoh sekali aku mengira kalo Rin mengkhawatirkan aku.' Pikir Len.

"sebenarnya.. aku ke Forest Gate saat malam itu karena.. aku ingin membuktikan pada mu, kalau aku ini benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucap Len.

"eh?" Rin merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"aku ingin mengambil lembar romance itu saat itu juga karena aku khawatir kalau.. kalau nanti di pagi hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku sudah tak bisa menyukai Rin lagi. Aku ingin tetap menyukai Rin walau Rin tak membalas perasaanku. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tulus menyukaimu.."

"L-Len.."

"aku tau kamu tak menyukai ku. Aku hanya ingin terus menyukaimu saja. Tak perlu pikirkan perasaanku Rin. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu memaksakan untuk menyukai ku. Asal Rin senang, aku juga senang.."

"…Len.."

"hehe.. setidaknya aku sudah membuktikan perasaanku pada mu. Aku senang kalau Rin sudah tau perasaanku ini. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja.. percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi, okay? Jalani hari seperti biasa lagi. Sampai jumpa." Len mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Len berhenti melangkah karena ada yang menahannya.

"Rin.."

Rin memeluk Len dari belakang.

"jangan.. jangan pergi dulu. Aku.. belum mengatakan bagian ku.."

"apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"aku belum bilang kalau aku menyukai Len kan?"

"eh!"

"kenapa kau malah mau pergi? Aku belum bilang."

"k-kamu.. suka aku?"

"hehe.. ya, hanya itu saja yang mau ku katakan. Aku suka Len."

"kamu serius?"

"ya. Aku serius. Sekarang aku sudah mengatakan bagianku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Melupakan percakapan ini." Rin tersenyum jahil dan melepaskan pelukannya sambil mendorong Len pelan.

Len masih cengo di tempat tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"ayo. Tunggu apa lagi? Mau pergi kan? Ayo sana. Percakapan kita sudah selesai."

Len masih cengo.

"ayo sana pergi. Lupakan lah percakapan ini, seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Rin menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya mengusir Len sambil tersenyum jail.

Bukannya pergi, Len malah memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"loh kok? Katanya mau pergi?" Rin mulai jail.

"aku… ga mau pergi. Aku mau di sini. Sama Rin."

"kenapa?"

"karena.. aku menyukai Rin. Rin juga menyukai ku…"

"katanya lupain aja percakapan yang tadi? Kok masih di inget-inget?" Rin mulai menjaili Len.

"aku ga bisa lupain percakapan ini, baka! Ini percakapan paling berarti buat ku! Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya!"

"hehehe~ pacar ku ini lucu sekali ya~" Rin balas memeluk Len.

Beberapa bulan kemudian~

Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len sedang berlibur di sebuah taman bermain.

"aww! Aku aku kan ga bisa kalau Matematikaaa!" Rin ngomel-ngomel.

"ahaha! Ternyata aku masih pintar ya? Hahaha." Miku tertawa.

"hehe.. pacar ku itu cantik dan pintar sekali ya~" ucap Kaito.

"pacarku juga imut dan manis sekali~" ucap Len.

"hei~ sekarang aku udah Sembilan bulan loh~ ya kan Miku?" ucap Kaito senang pada mereka semua.

"iya~"

"APA? 9 BULAN? Bentar lagi keluar dong!" Rin kaget.

"apanya yang keluar?" tanya Len.

"bayinya."

GUBRAK

"ITU SIH 9 BULAN YANG HAMIL, RINNN! INI BEDA LAGI! INI 9 BULAN PACARAAAN!"

.

.

Tiada mutiara sebening cinta

Tiada sutra sehalus kasih sayang

Tiada embun sesuci ketulusan hati

Dan tiada hubungan seindah persahabatan

Sahabat bukan matematika yang dapat di hitung nilainya

Bukan ekonomi yang mengharapkan materi

Bukan PKN yang menuntut undang-undang

Tetapi sahabat adalah

sejarah yang dapat di kenang sepanjang masa

.

.

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to my game and all my readers! :D**

**Akhirnya beres juga**

**Maaf kalau ada salah.. di review boleh? saran agar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi..**

**Minta pendapatnya tentang FF ini ya? :)**

**~Terimakasih~**


End file.
